


Ursprung vs. Zivilisation

by Flauschvieh



Category: The Tribe (TV)
Genre: Deutsch | German, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, RPG, Sexual Content, m/m - Freeform
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-06
Updated: 2013-01-06
Packaged: 2017-11-23 23:20:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 28,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/627637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flauschvieh/pseuds/Flauschvieh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jay und Pride gehören zwei völlig gegensätzlichen Seiten an, und das betrifft auch ihre Lebensweise. </p><p>Pride hegt eine tiefe Abneigung gegen allen Fortschritt und alle Technik, während Jay mit der einfachen, naturverbundenen Art Prides nichts anfangen kann und an eine bessere Welt durch Maschinen glaubt.<br/>Ein seltsamer Umstand lässt die beiden Jungen eine Weile zusammen umherziehen, wobei sich ihr Weltbild entscheidend ändert.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Das hier war ursprünglich ein RPG das heißt die Fic hat zwei Autoren mit verteilten Rollen.  
> Me: Jay  
> Taja: Pride  
> Spielzüge gehen immer abwechselnd aber eigentlich fließend ineinander über.
> 
> Viel Spaß!

Der blonde General der Technos trat vor seinen Führer, wie immer die Miene relativ emotionslos. "Ram. Exkursion 41B ist abgeschlossen."  
"Gut, gut!" Ereiferte sich der andere Junge, wie jedes mal hoch erfreut wenn etwas zu seiner Zufriedenheit verlief. "Jay, du kannst den restlichen Tag frei machen.. Bis ich dich wieder brauche."  
Jay nickte leicht und wandte sich ab, als er auf die Tür zusteuerte folgten ihm die Blicke von Java und Siva... wie immer höchst interessiert. "Ach Jay", hielt Ram den anderen noch einmal auf. "Wenn du Ved siehst.. schick deinen Bruder zu mir. Er soll das neue Programm checken."  
"Geht klar..."  
Der Blonde verließ schweigend den Kommandoraum und folgte dem Gang zu seinem Zimmer.

"Wir haben fast nichts mehr zu essen..." Das war der Satz, den Pride in diesen Wochen oft genug hörte. Und immer versuchte er sein Bestes um den Vorratsschrank der Mallrats zu füllen.  
So auch heute. Auf dem Markt versuchte er einen Händler aufzutreiben, der frisches Gemüse verkaufte und keinen vollkommen überhöhten Preis forderte.  
"Das ist Wucher!", beschwerte er sich bei dem vierten an diesem Tag.  
"Willst du nun was, oder nicht?", fragte der Händler genervt.  
Wütend wandte Pride sich ab. Das konnte er nicht bezahlen... nicht wenn er an die kommenden Tage auch denken musste...

Jay entschied, einen Rundgang durch die Stadt zu machen. Auch wenn Ram ihm Freizeit gab, konnte er seiner Pflicht nicht entsagen, sich um die Sicherheit und das Verhalten der 'Virts' zu kümmern. Die 'vorsintflutlichen' Kinder, wie Ram sie nannte, zu überwachen.  
Jay teilte Rams Meinung in diesem wie in vielen anderen Punkte nicht. Was sollten ein paar Kids sie in ihren Plänen stören..?  
Trotzdem verließ er bald darauf das Gebäude und schlenderte die Straßen entlang. Halb in Zivil.. zumindest ohne Sender und Waffe.

Auch beim fünften und sechsten Händler hatte Pride kein Glück. Keiner wollte ihm für das was er hatte eine angemessene Menge Essen geben. Abgesehen davon, dass das meiste eh halb verfault war. Es kam einfach nichts Frisches mehr in die Stadt...  
Seufzend gab er für den Moment auf. Er würde es später und anderswo versuchen müssen... zur Not würden sie noch einmal mit ausgegrabenen Wurzeln vorlieb nehmen müssen...

Es zeigte sich, das Jays Techno-Uniform schon reichte um von den einen Respekt, von den anderen böse Worte zu ernten. Jedoch wagte keiner, nach ihm zu werfen. Trotzdem entging dem jungen Mann nicht, dass die Kinder Hunger litten. Spätestens als er den Markt betrat. Mit leicht gerunzelter Stirn hob er einen harten Laib Brot an und packte ihn auf den Tisch zurück, den Kopf schüttelnd.

Pride ließ sich in einer ruhigen Ecke auf den Boden sinken, schloss kurz die Augen. Auch er hatte Hunger... zu Gunsten der Kinder hatte er die letzten Tage weniger gegessen, als ihm zustand. Es war wirklich fällig, dass sie wieder etwas Anständiges bekamen...  
Als er wieder aufsah beobachtete er einige vorbeihastende Jugendliche. Sie unterhielten sich fluchend über die Technos, ein häufiges Gesprächsthema in letzter Zeit. Pride konnte es ihnen nicht verdenken...

Jay ließ den Markt bald hinter sich. Beschimpfen lassen würde er sich sicher nicht.. dafür aber mit Ram reden. Er konnte jetzt schon voraussagen, dass es vermutlich nichts bringen würde, aber es kam ihm auf den Versuch an.  
Gedankenverloren folgte er dem Weg durch die Straßen zurück in Richtung Basis der Technos..

Die vorbeistreunenden Jugendlichen musternd entging Pride auch der Techno nicht, der alleine in Richtung seiner Basis strebte. Er erkannte den Kerl sofort. Wer kannte Jay nicht? Die rechte Hand dieses Verrückten, der sich anmaßte den 'Fortschritt' zu denen zu bringen, die ihn gar nicht haben wollten. Missmutig folgte Prides Blick dem Jungen.

Jay erklomm die Stufen, sich in Gedanken zurechtlegend, was er Ram sagen wollte. Besser man wählte bei ihm seine Worte sorgfältig...  
Kurz bevor der Blonde in dem Gebäude verschwand, sah er noch einmal zurück. Eher aus Reflex, als den Blick wirklich gespürt zu haben...  
Bei der nächsten Wache erkundigte Jay sich nach Rams Aufenthaltsort, und gleich noch nach dessen Verfassung, bevor er in dien nächsten Raum gewiesen wurde.  
Kurz zögern hob er die Hand und pochte mit den Fingerknöcheln gegen die Tür bevor er sie einen Spalt öffnete. "Ram?"

Nach einer Weile machte Pride sich wieder auf. Er konnte seine Freunde nicht mit knurrendem Magen ins Bett gehen lassen. Nicht schon wieder. Heute würde er etwas Anständiges auftreiben.  
Ohne noch einmal zu dem Technostützpunkt zurück zu sehen erhob er sich und verschwand in dem Gewirr der Straßen.

"Wer...? Ah, Jay!" Ram rieb sich die Hände, wie er es immer tat. "Wo ist dein Bruder? Hast du ihn gefunden?"  
"Nein", gestand der Blonde. "... Ich wollte mit dir reden."  
Der Dunkelhaarige sah seinen General an. "So.. und worüber willst du mit mir reden?" Er betätigte den Knopf an seinem Rollstuhl und fuhr näher heran. Jay wäre es lieber gewesen, er hätte Abstand gehalten...  
"Über die Lebensmittelrationierung in der Stadt."  
Ram schien enttäuscht. Aber Jay fuhr fort. "Die Virts sind unterernährt. Es gibt schon Unruhen in der Stadt, Ram. Und das Essen was die Händler anbieten ist nicht zumutbar."  
"Na und?" kam es zurück. Ram machte eine wegwerfende Handbewegung. "Was interessiert _uns_ das? Sollten wir unsere wertvollen Vorräte etwa an dieses Virts verschwenden?"  
Jay seufzte lautlos. Damit hatte er gerechnet.. allerdings nicht mit dem, was Ram dann anfügte: "Ebony hat mich auch schon darum.. gebeten.."

Pride hatte beschlossen auf eigene Faust Essen zu besorgen - ohne den Umweg über die Händler, die eh nichts Anständiges anboten.  
Zielstrebig hielt er auf den Stadtrand zu und begann nach essbaren Pflanzen und Wurzeln Ausschau zu halten. Tatsächlich wurde er fündig. Mit einem zufriedenen Lächeln grub er eine zwar bittere aber nahrhafte Wurzel aus und verstaute sie in seinem Rucksack.  
Ohne groß auf den Weg zu achten suchte er weiter, füllte den Rucksack langsam aber sicher...

Jay beobachtete Ram kritisch. "Ebony?", hakte er nach. "Ja, Ebony... Es war richtig niedlich wie sie ankam und darum gebettelt hat wie sollten ihre Brut doch füttern." Ram leckte sich über die Lippen, grinste höhnisch. "Nun... ich habe zugestimmt."  
Jay blinzelte verwirrt. "Was?"  
Ram drehte ein paar Runden in seinem Rollstuhl. "Oh Jay.. Jay. Was glaubst du denn wie viel uns die Virts nützen, wenn sie verhungert sind? Außerdem.. war es ein Gefallen an Ebony." Er lachte dreckig. "Jetzt.. schuldet sie mir was."  
Jay war es genug. Das Ergebnis war das was er wollte.. auf die eine oder andere Art und Rams Art trieb ihm Schauer über den Nacken. "Gut.." Er wollte sich abwenden und zur Tür treten, als er hinter sich wieder das Geräusch des anfahrenden Stuhls hört.  
"Und du wirst dafür sorgen dass die Vorräte ordentlich verteilt werden." Jay hielt inne.  
"Ja.. ", fuhr Ram fort. "Morgen leitest _du_ den Wagen in die Stadt und achtest darauf das die Virts nicht wie Tiere übereinander herfallen.. hörst du?"  
Rams säuselnder Tonfall ließ Jay die Augen verengen. "Wie du willst", gab er von sich, und verließ dann endlich den Raum, sich draußen auf dem Gang merklich entspannend.

Ohne es zu merken näherte sich Pride immer mehr dem alten Kraftwerk, nun schon fast den halben Rucksack gefüllt mit irgendwelchem Grünzeug von dem er wusste, dass es essbar war.  
Als der Zaun des Kraftwerkgeländes vor ihm auftauchte blieb er stehen und wollte sich gerade wieder abwenden, da bemerkte er eher aus dem Augenwinkel eine Bewegung. Sofort duckte er sich hinter einen Busch.  
Es war eine Gruppe Technos, die aus einer Halle des Kraftwerks kamen. Prides Augen verengten sich. Was hatten die Kerle vor...? Die Gruppe verschwand in einem anderen Gebäude.  
Noch einige Minuten blieb Pride in seinem Versteck, dann machte er sich auf den Rückweg. In seinem Kopf arbeitete es. Was könnten die Technos im Kraftwerk wollen, außer... außer...

Jay wäre, so gedankenverloren wie er auf dem Weg zurück war, fast an seinem Bruder vorbeigelaufen. Als er den blonden Haarschopf neben sich bemerkte sah er jedoch auf, und hielt in an der Schulter fest. "Ved."  
Der Kleine sah auf.  
"Ram hat nach dir gefragt. Irgendwas mit seinem Computer."  
Ved grinste. "Wie jedes mal. Tja, wenn er mich nicht hätte." Immer noch selbstgefällig grinsend löste er sich von Jays Hand und folgte dem Weg, aus dem der Ältere gekommen war.  
Jay verschwand bald darauf in seinem Zimmer, und setzte sich seufzend aufs Bett, die Arme locker über die Knie gelegt. Er wurde aus Ram einfach nicht schlau...

Salene war nicht sehr begeistert über das 'Krautzeug', welches Pride von seinem Streifzug mitbrachte. Missmutig begutachtete sie seinen Fund.  
"Was sollen wir denn damit?"  
"Was wohl?" Er nahm eine Wurzel vom Tisch auf. "Essen. Auf dem Markt gibt es nichts, also hab ich uns was besorgt, das nicht schon drei Wochen vor sich hingammelt."  
Sie seufzte. Er konnte ihr ansehen, dass ihr ein steinhartes Brot deutlich lieber gewesen wäre als das hier. Ein Punkt, den er noch nie verstanden hatte.  
Während sie begann mit missgelaunter Miene das Wildgemüse zuzubereiten setzte er sich an den Tisch, sah ihr dabei zu. "Ich habe Technos auf dem Gelände des Kraftwerkes gesehen...", begann er zaghaft.  
"So?" Sie hob nur kurz den Blick. "Und was ist damit?"  
"Glaubst du nicht, dass sie... naja... etwas vor haben?"  
Sie hielt im Schneiden inne und wandte sich nun doch nachdenklich zu ihm um. "Es sind Technos...", meinte sie langsam. "Sie werden etwas vorhaben.... vielleicht.." Sie zuckte mit den Achseln. "Vielleicht versuchen sie das Kraftwerk wieder anzuschließen. Wer weiß..."

Jay trat sich nach einer Weile die Stiefel ab und streckte sich auf dem Bett aus, die Arme hinter dem Kopf verschränkt.  
Ram musste seine 'Virt'-freundliche Phase haben... entschied er. Zuerst erklärte er sich bereit ihnen Nahrung zu geben und als nächstes den Strom, den sie wieder ans Laufen bringen würden.  
Aber es war gut so.. bald würde es wieder etwas geben, das sich Zivilisation und Fortschritt nennen konnte...  
Technik und gute medizinische Versorgung.... so dachte Jay. Ob mit oder ohne Ram. Dann würde nie wieder das selbe passieren wie vor ein paar Jahren.....

Salene schien beinahe angetan von dem Gedanken, dass das Kraftwerk wieder laufen könnte. Strom war etwas, das die meisten vermissten.  
Pride nicht. Er stellte sich vor, wie alles wieder von vorne losgehen würde, gäbe es erst wieder Strom. Die Umweltverschmutzung würde wieder zunehmen, keiner hätte dazu gelernt... Und die Technos waren Schuld daran. Anstatt sie in Ruhe zu lassen, drängten sie ihnen ihre Technologie auf, ohne zu fragen ob sie überhaupt erwünscht war.  
Als Pride an diesem Abend ins Bett ging wusste er, was er morgen tun würde. Er würde nicht tatenlos zusehen, wie sie die Welt ein zweites Mal zu Grunde richteten...


	2. Chapter 2

Am nächsten Tag fuhr der LKW vom Technoquartier in Richtung Marktplatz. Ein paar neugierige Kinder scharten sich schon, als Pride ausstieg und dem Fahrer ebenfalls bedeutete beim Abladen zu helfen.  
Der Wagen war bis zur Decke mit mittelgroßen Pappkartons beladen, die keinen direkten Blick auf den Inhalt zuließen.  
Die meisten Rationen wurden verteilt, und Jay wartete auf Ebony. Die würde sich sicher bald sehen lassen und sich um die Ration für die Mallrats kümmern..  
Wer dann jedoch auftauchte, war Lex.  
Mürrisch in einen der Kartons hineingreifend zog er ein schwarzes Päckchen hervor - der Inhalt von sämtlichen Kartons wie sich zeigen sollte.  
"Schokolade?!"  
"Nein Sheriff", gab Jay leicht amüsiert zurück. "Proteine.. Vitamine. Und sehr nahrhaft."  
Er lieferte sich eine kurze Debatte über das Für und Wider dieser Form von Lebensmitteln, bis er Lex dazu verdonnert bekam, das Zeug in die Mall zu bringen, bevor er sich wieder anderem zuwandte.

Pride saß bei Salene in der Küche und half ihr das Frühstück zuzubereiten, als Lex hereinkam und einen Karton auf den Tisch donnerte.  
"Schaut euch an was diese ach so tollen Technos jetzt schon wieder machen." In seiner Stimme triefte die Ironie, wie eigentlich immer. "Die verteilen Essen. Schokolade, um genau zu sein."  
"Schokolade?" Pride musterte den Karton mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen.  
"Schokolade." Lex entnahm einen Riegel und warf ihn Pride zu. "Das süße Zeug von dem man Karies kriegt, Pflanzenfresser."  
Misstrauisch - und Lex ignorierend - wog Pride den Riegel in der Hand, riss das Papier auf und biss probeweise eine Ecke ab. Es schmeckte tatsächlich nach Schokolade, nur... gleichzeitig auch absolut künstlich.  
Er verzog das Gesicht. "Das sollen wir essen?"  
Salene unterdessen schien richtig begeistert von dem Zeug. Nachdem sie selbst probiert hatte gab sie etwas an Mouse weiter. "Wenn es satt macht: Ja", entschied sie. "Tut mir leid Pride, aber es schmeckt eindeutig besser, als diese Wurzeln..."

Als Jay ins Technoquartier, das ja eigentlich immer noch der Sitze von Ebony war zurückkam fand er dort das selbe Szenario vor.  
Die Führerin der Stadt stritt sich mit Ram, einen der Proteinriegel in der Hand.  
"Schokolade?" Sie roch daran. Ram schien wie immer amüsiert und es nicht für nötig zu halten, das Mädchen aufzuklären.  
Also übernahm Jay es wieder... manchmal war er fast sicher, Ram sah dies als festen Bestandteil seiner Arbeit. Dabei war er doch eigentlich nur für die Sicherheit zu ständig.  
"Nein keine Schokolade", antwortete er fast schon standardmäßig. Aber Ebony machte es ihm nicht so leicht. "Es sieht aus wie Schokoladen... es riecht wie Schokolade...."  
Sie ließ den Satz unbeendet, hob bei Jays Lächeln eine Augenbraue. "Keine Schokolade?"

"Das Zeug kann nicht gut sein! Das ist doch irgendein künstlicher Fraß!" Pride warf seinen Riegel auf den Tisch. Salene wollte einfach nicht auf ihn hören. Von den Technos konnte nichts gutes kommen!  
"Fraß?", fragte Lex. "Das einzige, was man hier so nennen kann ist das Zeug, das _du_ anschleppst."  
"Lex!" Salene hob die Hand um ihn ruhig zu stellen. "Pride, hör mal... wir brauchen Essen... vielleicht sind die Technos nicht ganz so schlimm wie wir gedacht haben... und selbst wenn: Erst mal haben wir keine andere Wahl."  
Prides Blick verfinsterte sich. "Die hat man immer."  
Ruckartig wandte er sich ab und verließ die Küche, stürmte auf sein Zimmer.

Ebony schien sich langsam mit dem Gedanken anzufreunden, und es verlief relativ rasch, fand Jay. Ihm sollte es egal sein.. anders hatte er sie nicht eingeschätzt.  
"Und? Hast du alle Ladungen verteilt?", wollte Ram wissen.  
Der Blonde nickte. "Wie du wolltest, Ram. Ob die Virts es uns danken, wird sich zeigen..."  
Der Anführer der Technos lachte, sparte sich aber eine Antwort, die Jay ohnehin nicht hätte hören wollen.  
Er begab sich an seinen Computer im Kontrollraum und ließ sich auf den Stuhl sinken, den Blick auf den Monitor gerichtet, der durch eine Kamera die Umgebung um das Gebäude wiedergab.  
"Hey großer Bruder", sah Ved neben ihm von seiner Kontrolltafel auf. "Und? Schön die Virts gefüttert? Haben sie dich gebissen?" Er grinste, zog sich einen genervten Blick Jays zu. "Halt die Klappe, Ved."

Er würde es verhindern. Das stand spätestens jetzt für Pride fest. Er würde verhindern, dass sie den Strom wieder anstellten. Niemand gab ihnen das Recht dazu, einfach über das Leben anderer zu entscheiden!  
Niemand beachtete ihn, als er die Mall verließ. Viel zu sehr waren sie damit beschäftigt das Zeug in sich hinein zu stopfen, dass die Technos verteilt hatten und 'Essen' nannten.  
Dieses Mal zielstrebig lenkte er seine Schritte aus der Stadt und in Richtung Kraftwerk...

Bald scharwenzelten wieder die beiden 'Kätzchen' von Ram um den General herum. Auch wenn sie ihn an ihre Schwester Ebony erinnerten, konnte er ihnen nicht sonderlich viel abgewinnen. Java war an Jay interessiert... und er versuchte sich so gut es ging, dem Mädchen zu entziehen.  
Auch wenn man sie kannte, fiel es schwer, die Zwillinge auseinander zu halten.  
"Na..? Was machst du schönes?" Erkundigte sich Java, beugte sich leicht zu ihm vor.  
Jay verzog keine Miene, und ließ auch den Blick nicht vom Bildschirm. "Arbeiten. Wie immer."  
"Oh", fiel Siva ein. "Aber warst du nicht heute eingeteilt das Kraftwerk zu checken? Ich dachte Ram hätte es dir gesagt..."  
Oh Mist verdammt... Jay runzelte die Stirn. Das stimmte, die beiden hatten Recht.  
Sich äußerlich den Anschein von Ruhe gebend stand er auf. "Danke. Ich kümmere mich darum" Und wandte sich ab, gleich drei hämisch amüsiert grinsende Gesichter hinter sich: Java, Siva und Ved.

Der Zaun, welcher das Kraftwerk umgab, stellte kein Hindernis für Pride dar. Schnell hatte er ihn erklommen und sich auf der anderen Seite hinab fallen lassen.  
Nun sah er sich aufmerksam um, huschte leise zu einer dunklen Ecke und starrte angestrengt auf den Hof. Es regte sich nichts... doch das musste nichts heißen. Wenn die Technos hier etwas vorhatten, dann gab es auch Wachen...  
Schnell und leise bewegte er sich von einem Versteck zum nächsten, näherte sich dem großen Gebäude und verschwand dann darin...

Mit Hilfe eines Buggys war Jay schnell am Ziel. Schweigend stieg er aus und sah an dem am hiesigen Gebäude hoch, um dann auf die Wachen am Eingang zuzutreten. "Routinepatrouille."  
Die beiden Jungen nickten und ließen ihn kommentarlos durch. Jay durchquerte den Eingangsbereich und erwischte ein paar Technos beim faulenzen. Als sie den Blonden sahen, fuhren sie zusammen.  
"Ram ordnet einen Sicherheitscheck an, kommt mit." Er machte einen knappen Wink, griff sich eine Taschenlampe und begab sich zu der Maschinenhalle, gefolgt von einem halben Dutzend Technos. "Zeigt mir die Vorrichtung..."

Pride duckte sich hinter eine Maschine, als zwei Technos vorbeihasteten. Er atmete tief durch und wollte gerade wieder auftauchen und von hier verschwinden, da hörte er Stimmen und Schritte, die sich näherten. Zu schnell näherten.  
Für einen Moment überkam ihn leichte Panik, hastig sah er sich um, doch vor mehr als einem flüchtigen Blick bot hier nichts Schutz. Dann entdeckte er in einer Ecke einen Haufen Lumpen und ihm kam eine Idee...

Tatsächlich hatten sich Jays und Pride Wege fast gekreuzt. Ungläubig sah der Blonde der davon hastenden Gestalt nach, macht dann mit dem Arm eine zackige Geste. "Haltet ihn auf. Wird's bald? Bringt ihn mir!"  
Sofort zerstreuten sich die Technos und Jay war einer von denen, der geistesgegenwärtig die Treppe wieder hoch hastete.   
Er glaubte einen Stoffzipfel um die Ecke verschwinden zu sehen, und stoppte abrupt, als vor ihm plötzlich eine vermummte Gestalt kauert. Die Technosoldaten umringten sie drohend.  
Jay runzelte die Stirn... "Das ist nur ein Penner", wandte er sich mit erhobener Stimme an die anderen, ging dann vor dem verhüllten Pride in die Hocke. "Was machst du hier?"  
Vielleicht war es überraschend, wie freundlich Jays Stimme klingen konnte, wenn er es wollte..

Pride zog die zerlumpte Decke, die er sich übergeworfen hatte noch etwas mehr ins Gesicht. "Ich... wohne hier...", wirr sah er umher, dann zu Jay auf. Wenn er Glück hatte erkannte dieser ihn nicht. Er konnte nur hoffen, dass die Lumpen und der Dreck den er sich ins Gesicht geschmiert hatte halfen...  
Er täuschte ein raues Husten vor, eines, das von kalten Nächten in zugigen Ecken kündete.

Jays Augenbrauen zogen sich ungläubig zusammen. Er empfand wirklich Mitleid mit dem armen Kerl...  
"Du... lebst hier?" hakte er nach, musterte die zusammengekauerte Gestalt. "Wovon ernährst du dich?" Ein paar der Technos wechselten einen Blick - niemand sagte ein Wort.

Wieder ein Husten, ein scheuer Blick zu den Technos. "Ratten... meistens..." Die Wand im Rücken versuchte sich Pride ein Stück von Jay weg zu schieben. "Gibt genug hier..." In seiner Stimme schwang ein leichter Unterton von Verwirrtheit mit, doch Pride war völlig klar im Kopf.

Jay deutete ein Kopfschütteln an. Der Gedanke schien für ihn unvorstellbar zu sein. Ohne den Blick von Pride zu wenden strecket er den Arm nach hinten aus und ließ sich einen der schokoladeähnlichen Riegel geben, den er an Pride weiterreichte. "Hier...", meinte er sanft. "Iß das."

Misstrauisch beäugte Pride den Riegel, grabschte dann danach und presste ihn an sich. Er würde das Zeug ganz bestimmt nicht essen... Doch nun nickte er nur zaghaft, scheinbar noch immer zu verschüchtert um die Gabe jetzt wirklich zu verspeisen.

Zufrieden sah Jay zu, die der andere hinein biss und stand auf. Nach einem kurzen schweigenden Blick auf ihn wandte er sich leicht ab. "Wenn ich das nächste mal komme, bist du verschwunden.. okay?"  
Irgendwas ließ den Techno zögern, dann schüttelte er wieder den Kopf und zog ab, gefolgt von seinen Männern.

Pride sah ihnen nach, rührte sich nicht von der Stelle bis er sicher war, dass sie verschwunden waren. Er spuckte das abgebissene Riegelstück aus, verzog den Mund. Dieser Jay... er wurde einfach nicht aus dem Kerl schlau...  
Die Decke nicht ablegend hastete er aus dem Gebäude und zum Zaun, sah sich um. Keiner war zu sehen... geschickt kletterte er über den Maschendrahtzaun und verschwand im nahen Dickicht.

Jay beschloss, Ram nichts von dem Vorfall zu erzählen. Wozu auch? Der würde sich nur wieder lustig machen...  
Mit einem stummen Gruß verabschiedete er sich von den Wachen und fuhr zurück.  
Warum wurde er nur auf dem Rückweg das Gefühl nicht los, diesen Kerl schon einmal gesehen zu haben..?

Pride kehrte nicht sofort zur Mall zurück. Er streifte die nächsten Stunden ziellos umher, hing seinen Gedanken nach. Zum Beispiel dem, dass Jay sich scheinbar ernsthaft um den vermeintlichen Penner gesorgt hatte. Bis jetzt hatte Pride immer gedacht Technos wären mitleidlose Klötze... Scheinbar doch nicht. Oder Jay konnte gut schauspielern, was auch gut möglich war...  
Er verdrängte diese Grübeleien und richtete seine Energie auf die Lösung des Problems, wie er verhindern konnte, dass das Kraftwerk wieder zum laufen gebracht wurde.

Jay parkte den Buggy und zog sich unverzüglich in sein Zimmer zurück. Warum bewegte ihn diese Sache nur so? Wahrscheinlich, weil eine solche Gestalt absolut nicht in das Bild der Zukunft passte, wie Jay sie sich vorstellte.  
Er hatte.. Vorstellungen einer Zivilisation mit Gleichberechtigung und Unterversorgung in keinem Bereich. Und das war doch das, was Ram auch anstrebte.. oder?  
Ins Grübeln versunken hörte er das Türklopfen erst nach einer Weile.  
Verwundert öffnete er und sah auf Ebony hinab. Sie legte den Kopf schief und lächelte ihm entgegen, leicht in den Rahmen gelehnt. "Nabend. Kann ich reinkommen?"  
"... Klar?" Immer noch leicht verdattert trat Jay einen Schritt zurück um ihr Platz zu machen.


	3. Chapter 3

Am nächsten Mittag zeigte sich, was Pride von Anfang an gesagt hatte. Die 'Schokolade' der Technos war absolut unnütz. Nach einem Riegel fühlte man sich zwar angenehm satt, doch dieses Gefühl hielt nur kurze Zeit vor. Man hätte schon ununterbrochen von dem Zeug essen müssen um dauerhaft befriedigt zu sein. Als Salene dies anmerkte warf Pride ihr nur einen 'ich-hab-es-doch-gesagt'-Blick zu.  
Wunderbare, hilfsbereite Technos... sie hatten nichts geändert.  
In der Hoffnung, dass sie vielleicht mit dem durchgedrehten Anführer der Technos reden könnte machte sich Pride auf den Weg zu Ebony. Die Händler mussten wieder in die Stadt kommen...

Jay hatte diese Nacht verdammt schlecht geschlafen. Erst der Vorfall im Kraftwerk, dann das Stelldichein von Ebony. Die Frau war gefährlich.. und sie war entwaffnend. Jay hatte Probleme mit ihr, fühlte sich gleichermaßen jedoch zu ihr hingezogen. Diese Gedanken quälten ihn die ganze Nacht...  
Als er am nächsten Morgen aufstand war er noch schweigsamer als sonst.  
Stumm begab er sich zu Ram, der ihm gleich heiter wie immer einen guten Morgen wünschte....

Wenn man Ebony suchte sollte man zuerst im Hotel nachsehen, also lenkte Pride seine Schritte dort hin. Anstatt aber den Haupteingang zu nehmen, durch den man ihn eh nicht hinein gelassen hätte, begab er sich von hinten auf das Gelände. Es war früher Mittag und er hoffte, dass Ebony schon wach war. Er kannte ihre Gewohnheit den halben Tag zu verschlafen...

Ram teilte Jay mit, dass Ved das neue Programm fertig gestellt hatte. Das bedeutete für Jay, das Ram sich heute wohl mit nichts anderem beschäftigen würde... und für ihn etwas Freizeit.  
Wahrscheinlich ohne das Ram überhaupt etwas davon mit bekam verließ Jay den Raum und ging nach draußen zum Pool.  
Als er langsam die Stufen hinab schritt bemerkte er dort Ebony in einem Liegestuhl. Er wurde langsamer... war aber von ihr wohl schon gesehen worden.  
Bevor er sich jedoch in ein Gespräch mit ihr Verstricken musste gab es ein Tumult am Eingang.  
Zwei Wachen hielten Pride fest, der wohl darauf bestand, zu Ebony durchgelassen zu werden.  
Diese hob gelangweilt den Kopf und machte einen Wink. "Lasst den Mann durch.." bevor sie Jay anlächelte, und ein "Morgen", flötete. 

Sich unwillig von dem Griff der Wachen befreiend, stapfte Pride auf Ebony zu. Jay schenkte er nur einen flüchtigen Blick, dann stand er schon vor Ebony, die sich in ihrem Liegestuhl räkelte. "Ich muss mit dir reden Ebony..."  
"Was gibt's, Pride?" Sie klang abgrundtief gelangweilt, eindeutig nicht daran interessiert sich jetzt mit ihm zu unterhalten.  
"Es geht um dieses... Essen, das die Technos verteilen...."  
"Was ist damit?"  
Er sah wieder zu Jay. "Es ist nicht gut. Wir brauchen wieder richtige Sachen."  
Ebony setzte sich nun doch leicht auf. "Sag das nicht mir. Wenn die Händler nicht mehr in die Stadt kommen kann man nichts machen und..."  
"Du kannst mit Ram reden!", begehrte Pride auf. "Sag ihm er soll etwas tun!"  
Das Mädchen schnaubte. "Wie stellst du dir das denn vor? Du glaubst doch nicht, dass er sich von mir irgendwas sagen lässt!"  
"Ich dachte die führst die Stadt an?" Das schien doch gesessen zu haben. Ebony starrte Pride einen Moment funkelnd an, dann erhob sie sich hoheitsvoll.  
"Ich werde es mir überlegen."

Jay folgte der Konversation, die Hände hinter dem Rücken verschränkt. Er passte ab, ob Ebonys Reaktion sich mit dem deckte, was er erwartete... und es trat ein.  
Unbeweglich wie immer war seine Miene, als sein Blick ihr folgte.  
Sollte sie ihr Glück bei Ram versuchen... die beiden konnten sich wohl das Wasser reichen... waren sich ähnlich.  
Als Ebony im Inneren verschwunden war, legte sich Jays Blick unwillkürlich auf Pride. "Dir schmeckt unser Essen nicht?" fragt er relativ neutral. 

Pride musterte Jay einen Moment, bevor er antwortete. "Nein, tut es nicht. Es schmeckt künstlich und macht nicht satt."  
Ihm fiel auf, dass Jays Tonfall nicht im Entferntesten dem von gestern ähnelte. War der besorgte Junge von gestern wirklich dieser kalte Kerl, der jetzt vor Pride stand...?

Jay lächelte leicht. "Tja, man kann es eben nicht allen Recht machen." Auch er musterte Pride, ohne jedoch in ihm den Penner von gestern zu erkennen. "Wir haben euch Hilfe angeboten, ob ihr sie annehmt, ist eure Entscheidung. Es käme euch zu Gute..."

"Zu Gute?" Pride lachte trocken auf. "Wir brauchen eure Hilfe nicht, keiner hat darum gebeten. Wir hatten ein gutes Leben bis ihr hier aufgetaucht seid."

Jay machte einen Abfälligen Laut. "Ihr seid doch hier herumgekrochen wie die wilden Tiere, völlig orientierungslos und unfähig euch selbst zu versorgen."  
Ihm fiel erst einen Moment später auf, das er gerade genau die Worte von Ram benutzt hatte.. war das inzwischen auch zu seiner Meinung geworden..?

"Wenigstens haben wir in Frieden gelebt!" Nun, beinahe zumindest... "Und komischer Weise hab ich erst Hunger seid ihr uns 'helft'. Wenn eure Hilfe also so aussehen soll, ein knurrender Magen und ein paar unnütze Dinge mehr, dann kann ich gut darauf verzichten." Pride unterstrich seine Worte mit einer wütenden Geste, die nicht zu seiner sonst so ruhigen art passen wollte.

Auch Jay verlor mehr und mehr von seiner Fassung. Seine Augen verengten sich einen Hauch und er verschränkte die Arme langsam vor der Brust. "Du hast doch keine Ahnung..", meinte er. "Bald werdet ihr uns danken. Wenn wir den Fortschritt wieder in die Stadt gebracht haben. Dann wirst auch du es einsehen, Pride."

Pride schnaubte. "Fortschritt! Es wird nur wieder alles von vorne anfangen. Die Umweltverschmutzung, die zugrunde gehenden Tiere und Pflanzen... Wir brauchen keinen Fortschritt. Man muss eben improvisieren, dann kommt man schon zurecht."

Ungläubig über soviel Naivität, wie Jay er nannte, verzog sich der Mund des Blonden. "Dann zeig mir wie du improvisierst. Was könnte elektrischen Strom, medizinische Versorgung, all die lebenswichtigen Dinge ersetzen? Was, Pride?" Er schien nicht wirklich eine Antwort zu erwarten.. irgendwas hatte den Techno getroffen und er senkte den Blick.

Von Jays plötzlichem Stimmungswandel etwas aus dem Konzept gebracht verzog Pride den Mund. "Technik! Ist das deine Antwort auf alle Probleme? Es gibt andere Möglichkeiten Menschen zu helfen." Ohne Vorwarnung verfinsterte sich seine Miene. "Und was du als so hilfreich darstellst kann genauso schädlich sein..."

"Ach ja?" Jay sah wieder auf. "Nenn mir was. Ich habe bisher immer nur erlebt, dass es an nötigen Mitteln gefehlt hat..."  
Er ballte die Hand zur Faust. "Verstehst du nicht? Diese Unfähigkeit.. nichts tun zu können... weil es einfach.. nichts gibt.."

Prides Stimme war wieder ruhig, als er weiter sprach, doch es bebte unterschwellig darin. "Hast du schon mal jemanden zugesehen, wie er an der verpesteten Luft der Städte erstickt ist? Da hilft keine Medizin, die kann den Dreck auch nicht aus den Lungen holen..."

Jay sah den anderen einen Moment überrascht an. Er hatte eine Ahnung worauf Pride hinauswollte, und es war absurd... musste es sein.  
"Nein", gab er so ruhig zurück wie ihm möglich war. "aber ich habe jemanden verloren weil es keine ärztliche Möglichkeit gab, gar keine! Verstehst du...? Ich konnte nichts tun um sie zu retten."  
Jay hatte sich abgewandt, ein leichtes Beben schüttelte den hoch gewachsenen Körper. Das Bild in seinem Kopf war wieder da.. wie er seine Freundin im Arm hielt.. und sie dort starb.  
".... Vermutlich hättest du sie gerettet", murmelte der Blonde leise. "Du bist ja so gut im improvisieren."  
Damit stapfte er davon, Pride einfach stehen lassend.

Dieser schwieg, starrte Jay nur düster nach. Gegen seinen Willen empfand er Mitgefühl für den Technogeneral. Wenn er jemanden verloren hatte, dann konnte es Pride nachfühlen... doch auch er hatte seine Gründe, nicht nur Jay hatte Verluste hinnehmen müssen.  
Wütend und frustriert wandte er sich ab und verließ das Hotelgelände.

Jay war das ganze so verdammt unangenehm. Wie hatte er derart die Fassung verlieren können? Aber die Erinnerungen hatten ihn überschwemmt.  
Auf seinem Weg zurück in die Basis ging ihm der Gedanke nicht mehr aus dem Kopf, dass er Pride wohl ähnlicher war als gedachte.. er als Schatten von sich selbst.  
Trotzdem änderte das seine Meinung nicht.  
In ein paar Tagen würden sie soweit sein.. und den Strom wieder einschalten können.


	4. Chapter 4

Seit dem Gespräch mit Jay waren drei Tage vergangen. Drei Tage in denen Pride das Kraftwerk beobachtet hatte um ein Muster in den Wachgängen der Technos zu erkennen. Jetzt wollte er nicht länger warten. Es konnte nicht mehr lange dauern, bis sie ihr Vorhaben in die Tat umsetzten und den Strom wieder anstellten.  
Pride kauerte in einem Gestrüpp und starrte auf das dunkle Gelände des Kraftwerkes. Nichts regte sich, außer den regelmäßigen Patrouillen - doch die konnte er langsam schon vorhersagen.

Ram wollte diesen Tag zu etwas ganz großem machen. Alle Bewohner der Stadt wurden zusammengetrommelt und scharten sich um den Jungen im Rollstuhl. Zum Glück musste Jay sich das nicht antun, er war beim Kraftwerk, und Ved wer weiß wo... einige Zeit vorher war er verschwunden. Wohl mit seiner neuen Freundin.. einer Virt.  
Jay sollte vor Ort überprüfen, ob alles geregelt lief - und er tat es.. im eigenen Interesse.

Eben spielte Rams Finger über dem Auslöser. Die Uhr war betätigt und zählte langsam aber beständig den Countdown auf 0 zurück. Alle gebannten Augen waren auf ihn gerichtet. Und Ram genoss es wie ein kleines Kind...

Pride wusste nicht, dass der Countdown schon begonnen hatte. Gerade huschte er wie ein Schatten zum Zaun, schwang sich hinüber und verschwand in der Halle. Er hatte keine Ahnung von dieser riesigen Technik hier, doch bei seinem letzten Besuch hatte er einen Sicherungskasten entdeckt. Wenn er dort etwas herumschraubte würde es vielleicht vorerst reichen...

Jay vollführte den zehnten Routine-Patrouillengang, warf einen Blick in jede Ecke, aber er war nicht mit den Gedanken bei der Sache. Sie würden endlich wieder Strom haben.. die Virts. Wie sie auch.  
Jay malte sich nicht aus, was das alles für Folgen haben konnte, für ihn zählte nur der Augenblick, und diese Erfüllung eines Traumes.. oder zumindest ein Stück davon.

Pride wich einer Patrouille aus, begab sich dann tiefer in die Halle und suchte nach besagtem Sicherungskasten - oder etwas ähnlich Brauchbaren. Da ertönte hinter ihm plötzlich ein Schrei und er schreckte hoch, wirbelte herum. Ein Technowächter auf der anderen Seite der Halle deutete wild gestikulierend auf ihn, rief nach Verstärkung. Fluchend stürmte Pride los, entschlossen noch irgendetwas zu sabotieren.  
Der Himmel schien ein Nachsehen mit ihm zu haben, denn mit einem kleinen Vorsprung stolperte an einem Sicherungskasten vorbei. Hastig suchte er nach irgendetwas zum kaputtmachen, wieder ertönte hinter ihm ein Schrei und ohne groß nachzudenken stellte er einfach einen Schalter auf 'off'. Dann stürmte er weiter...

Als die Wachen sich an die Verfolgung Prides machten wurde auch Jay auf den Eindringling aufmerksam. Und er erkannte ihn.  
Ohne nachzudenken stürmte auch er dem Jungen nach und nach draußen auf den Hof.  
In der Zwischenzeit kam einer der Technos an besagten Schalter Vorbei, und stellte ihn zu Prides - und auch Jays Übel wie sich herausstellen sollte - wieder um.  
"Halt! Bleib stehen!" Jay sah Pride auf den Zaun zustürzen, der in diesem Moment anfing zu brummen und knistern. Ein eindeutiges Zeichen für dessen Betrieb.  
In heller Panik griff er nach seinem Sender.  
"Ram! Nicht den Knopf drücken! Ich wiederhole: Nicht den Knopf drücken!"

Er wusste ja nicht, das Ram alles auf einem Monitor mit ansah... amüsiert wie eh und je, und nicht mit der Absicht, sein Vorhaben abzublasen.  
Der Zähler des Countdown machte sich an die letzen 10 Sekunden und die Menge hatte einen abzählenden Sprechchor angefangen... 10.. 9.. 8.. 7...

Pride dachte gar nicht daran stehen zu bleiben. Er hatte nicht vor sich von diesen Hunden schnappen zu lassen, sicher nicht. Das am anderen Ende der Stadt Ram kurz davor war den Strom und somit auch den Elektrozaun anzustellen wusste er nicht.  
Mit einem Satz war er auf dem Zaun und schwang sich schon halb hinüber als ein Ruck durch seinen Körper ging. Sein Mantel hatte sich irgendwo verfangen. Hektisch versuchte er sich zu befreien, doch er schaffte es nicht und die Verfolger kamen näher...

Ohne nachzudenken erklomm Jay den Zaun und kletterte zu Pride hinauf. Da war kein blindes Vertrauen zu Ram... noch immer rief er ihn an, den Knopf nicht zu drücken, während er hektisch an Prides Ärmel herumriss, versuchte, ihn von dem Stacheldraht los zu bekommen.  
Dann war der Zähler auf Null angekommen... und Ram betätigte den Knopf und damit den Strom.  
Jay und Pride erstarrten beide, als das Gebäude zu rumoren begann, erste Funken aus dem Draht des Zaunes brachen.  
Jays schreckgeweitete Augen hingen an denen Prides, seine Finger in dessen Ärmel gegraben.  
Er konnte es nicht fassen.. einfach nicht fassen dass er es getan hatte...  
Dann wurde dem Blonden schwarz vor Augen.

Wie sie es letztendlich geschafft hatte, wusste Pride nicht. Das Letzte an das er sich erinnern konnte war der Schmerz gewesen... und wie er Jay blind gepackt und sich hatte nach hinten kippen lassen... Das konnte nur einen Herzschlag gedauert haben...  
Und nun lag er auf hartem Stein, alles schmerzte ihm und sein Kopf brummte, als hätte jemand mit einem riesigen Vorschlagshammer dagegen gehauen. Ächzend drehte er sich auf den Bauch, stemmte sich ein kleines Stück hoch.  
Er entdeckte Jay, nur wenige Handbreit von ihm entfernt. Pride biss die Zähne zusammen und zog sich weiter hoch, auf Jay zu. "Hey..." Seine Stimme war schwach, zitterte.

Jay rührte sich nicht. Er lag leicht zusammengekrümmt neben Pride, außerhalb des Zaunes. Von seiner Kleidung wie dem Zaun, in dem noch immer der Mantel hing stieg leichter Qualm auf.  
Ganz weit entfernt konnte man ein paar Technosoldaten rufen hören, die wohl bald näher kommen würden...

"Hey..." Pride fasste nach Jays Schulter und rüttelte ihn leicht, mit einem Mal besorgt um den Techno, den er vor ein paar Tagen noch zum Teufel gewünscht hätte. "Jay..." Die näher kommenden Soldaten nahm er gar nicht wahr, das wenige was er an Konzentration aufbringen konnte lenkte er auf das nahe liegenste Ziel: Jay wieder wach zu bekommen.

Nach einem Moment rührte Jay sich endlich, kniff die Augen zusammen und schlug sie dann auf, einen verschwommenen Blick ins Prides Gesicht werfend.  
Er bekam kein Wort heraus, sein ganzer Körper brannte, und der erste Gedanke der ihm kam war - Ram!  
Dann versackte dieser.. macht der Aufnahme der aktuellen Situation Platz und Jay hörte die anderen Technos nahen. Hastig richtete er sich etwas auf und blickte zu Pride. "Schnell, hau ab bevor sie kommen..!"

Pride starrte Jay einen Herzschlag lang verständnislos, aber gleichzeitig auch erleichtert an. Dann hob er langsam den Blick und entdeckte endlich die sich nähernden Soldaten. So schnell wie sein schmerzender Körper es zuließ richtete er sich auf und hastete davon, keinen Blick mehr zu Jay zurück werfend.  
In seinem Kopf drehte sich alles, einen wirklich klaren Gedanken konnte er nicht fassen. Nur den einen: Ab jetzt war alles aus...

Davon bekam Jay im Augenblick nicht allzu viel mit. Da war nichts außer dieses bittere Gefühl der Enttäuschung und des Zorns.  
Die Technos versorgten ihren General und brachten ihn in die Basis und in sein Zimmer zurück. Natürlich war Java sofort bei ihm, und Jay war mehr als froh, als ihn gnädiger Schlaf umfing. Sein letzter Gedanken galt Pride, als sich die furchtbare Szene in seinem Kopf wiederholte...

Irgendwie schaffte es Pride ein ganzes Stück zwischen sich und das verfluchte Kraftwerk zu bringen. Sein erster Impuls war zurück zur Mall zu gehen, doch er widerstand ihm. Es würde zu unangenehmen Fragen kommen, wenn sie ihn so sahen und um ehrlich zu sein hatte er keine Lust auf das fröhliche Geplappere über den Strom, der ihn gerade gegrillt hatte.  
In einem - hoffentlich - verlassenen Haus fand er eine trockene Ecke und sank zu Boden, rollte sich zusammen. Kurze Zeit später war es wieder dunkel um ihn...


	5. Chapter 5

Es war schon später Mittag, als Pride langsam erwachte. Leise stöhnend öffnete er die Augen und presste den Handballen gegen die schmerzende Schläfe. Verdammt!  
Orientierungslos sah er sich in dem staubigen Raum um. Es war heller hier, als er erwartet hätte, wo doch alle Fenster verrammelt waren... Sein Blick fiel auf die alte Glühbirne unter der Decke. Gestern wäre sie noch nutzlos gewesen, keiner hatte sich um sie gekümmert - jetzt verbreitete sie höhnisch ihren gelben Schein.  
Die Erinnerungen an die vergangene Nacht schlugen über Pride zusammen und er sackte erschöpft gegen die Wand zurück. Er hatte es nicht geschafft... er konnte sich vorstellen wie sich die anderen freuen würden. Kühlschränke, Föhns, Lampen, Mikrowelle... wunderbar.  
Frustriert schlug er mit der Faust gegen die Wand, immer wieder...

Auch Jay schlief eine Weile, aber als er aufwachte, war er sofort hellwach und setzte sich auf. Die schnelle Bewegung war ein Fehler gewesen, die sofort einen stechenden Schmerz in seinen Kopf schickte.  
Er war alleine im Raum.  
Jay schlug die Decke zurück und ging zum Schrank. Er würde mit Ram reden... ernsthaft. Aber erst nachdem er sich halbwegs passabel dafür fühlte... Eine neue Uniform musste her.. unter anderem.

Er brauchte eine Weile um sich wieder zu fangen. Als sich Pride dann hochstemmte warf er der leuchtenden Glühbirne einen hasserfüllten Blick zu. Er trat zum Ausgang, blieb dann stehen und sah sich noch einmal um.  
Mit starrer Miene griff er nach einem staubigen Stuhl und zerschlug damit das glühende Ding, das ihn zu verspotten schien.

Das erste was er hörte, als er zurück zur Mall kam war ein lautes "Hey, geil! Der Ventilator läuft!" Danach ein lauter Knall. "Scheiße!"  
Mit noch immer noch starrer Miene sah er Lex zu, der fluchend auf den zerschmorten Ventilator glotze.  
Ohne ein Wort ging Pride an ihm vorbei, Lex sah auf und runzelte die Stirn. "Hey, Tofuboy! Wo warst du gestern?"  
Pride würdigte ihn nicht mal eines Blickes, was ihm seinerseits einen bösen von Lex einbrachte. Es war ihm egal. Er würde gehen und diese verfluchte Stadt mit ihren leichtgläubigen Kindern hinter sich lassen. Gut, er hatte gesagt, dass er ihnen helfen würde, doch wenn sie die Elektrizität und den Fortschritt wählten, dann würden sie auf ihn verzichten müssen.

Jay war auf dem Weg zu Ram. Entweder hatten alle jegliches Interesse an ihm seit gestern Abend verloren, oder sie hielten ihr für tot. Der Storm war stattdessen oberstes Thema, und so wunderte es Jay nicht, als er beim betreten des Kontrollraumes von einem überschwänglichen "Jay! Sieh es dir an, ist es nicht brillant?" seitens Ram begrüßt wurde.  
Jay warf nur einen flüchtigen Blick auf den Monitor, der eine erleuchtete Stadt zeigte, bevor sich seine Augen auf den Anführer der Technos richteten. "Ram ich muss mit dir reden.. wegen gestern."  
Der Dunkelhaare ging genauso wenig darauf ein wie immer, lächelte immer noch verzückt auf sein Werk hinab, aber an dem wechselnden Ausdruck in Ram Augen hatte Jay erkannt, das dieser ihn sehr wohl verstanden hatte.  
"Ach Jay.... das war natürlich.. unplanmäßig. Aber es ist doch alles bestens, nichts passiert."  
Der Blonde verfluchte das Geräusch des Rollstuhls, als Ram sich zu ihm umwandte, die Blicke der beiden sich begegneten.

Pride packte seine Sachen schnell aber ohne Hast. Er war fest entschlossen, er würde seine Grundsätze nicht verraten.  
Plötzlich stand Salene in der Tür. Stumm sah sie ihm beim packen zu, als er seinen Rucksack schulterte trat sie nicht aus der Tür um ihm Platz zu machen.  
"Pride... was soll das? Was hast du vor?" Sie klang besorgt, was Pride nur noch mehr reizte.  
"Ich gehe", gab er nur knapp zurück und schob sich beiseite.  
Sie folgte ihm die Treppe hinab. "Aber... Pride! Du kannst doch nicht... Es ist wegen dem Strom, nicht wahr? Was ist nur mit dir los? Wir werden es jetzt viel einfacher haben!"  
Er stockte in seinem Schritt, drehte sich betont langsam zu ihr um. "Einfacher! Alles wird einfacher!" Er machte eine energische Geste mit der Hand, als wische er ihre Worte fort. "Ich will es nicht einfacher haben! Ich will ein gesundes Leben führen und es besser machen als die Erwachsenen. Und wenn das heißt, dass ich ohne Strom leben muss - bitte. Dann tue ich es. Alles ist besser als diesen... diesen... Cyberspaceanhängern nachzurennen."  
Sie wollte etwas einwenden, doch er unterbrach sie barsch. "Ich gehe. Du kannst sagen was du willst." Mit etwas ruhigerem, versöhnlicheren Ton fügte er an "Sag den anderen auf Wiedersehen von mir..."  
Damit wandte er sich ab und ging. Pride wollte keine große Sache daraus machen, eigentlich war diese kurze Diskussion mit Salene schon mehr gewesen, als er gewollt hatte...

"Dir ist es egal Menschenleben zu opfern, habe ich Recht? Hauptsache du erreichst deine Ziele." Jays Stimme klang dumpf. Er hatte Rams Blick nicht standhalten können und seinen abgewandt.  
"Aber darum geht es doch", lachte Ram. "Der Fortschritt... Opfer dabei hat es schon immer gegeben." Wieder trat dieses in seine Augen, was Jay als Wahnsinn betitelt hätte. "Der Einzelne ist nichts im System was das Ganze ausmacht, Jay. Verstehst du nicht?"  
Nein, Jay verstand nicht. Ihm ging es darum das die Welt sich entwickelte _ für_ alle Menschen und nicht die, die ein einzelner auswählte.  
"Du bist krank", gab er leise von sich.  
Ram lachte wieder, aber es klang böse. "Ah-ah, Vorsicht.. solche Worte sollte ein erster General nicht zu seinem Vorgesetzen sagen." Mit einem Schlag war alle Freundlichkeit verschwunden. "Ohne mich wärst du nichts.. du und Ved, denk daran."  
Jay knirschte mit den Zähnen. Die Wachen am Eingang hielten ihn zurück, sich auf den Anführer der Technos zu stürzen. Aber es brauchte keine Worte... das beide verstanden.  
"Weiß du Jay, ich glaube es wäre am besten wenn du dir Urlaub nimmst." Ram wog den Kopf. "Ich suspendiere dich für eine Weile vom Dienst... du kannst gehen."  
Was...? Jay stand wie vor den Kopf geschlagen da, dann wandte er sich ab.  
Schön. Ram würde kein Wort dagegen von ihm hören.. keines.  
Mit Schritten, denen er die Aufgebrachtheit nicht nehmen konnte, verließ er den Raum.

Je weiter Pride sich von der Mall entfernte, je mehr beleuchtete Fenster er sah, je mehr freundestrahlende Kinder, desto entschlossener wurde er. Wenn er sich nur vorstellte, wie viele Elektrogeräte gerade unbeachtet vor sich hinschmorten... es würden Brände ausbrechen, vermutlich. Und löschen würde sie keiner können...  
Er sah schwarz für die Stadt.  
Fast war es als könne er besser Atmen, als er endlich die letzten Häuser hinter sich ließ. Obwohl es unsinnig war, kam es ihm vor als sei hier draußen die Luft nicht so stickig.

Jay packte in seinem Zimmer eine relativ kleine Tasche zusammen. Das meiste waren praktische Gegenstände wie Feuerzeug, Taschenmesser, seinen Sender und Antibiotikum. An Kleidung oder sonstiges dachte er nicht. Jay hatte sich vorgenommen die nächste Stadt im Umkreis aufzusuchen und sich bei dem Truppen dort nützlich zu machen. Er rechnete mit 1-2 Tagen Fußmarsch höchstens.  
Er schulterte den Beutel und folgte dem Gang. Zum Glücke hatten Java und Siva wohl nichts davon mitbekommen. Zumindest erste würde sich an ihn klammern wie eine Klette.  
Allerdings hatte er auch so nicht vor, einfach zu gehen. Ved.  
Den Weg zu dessen Zimmer sparte Jay sich, als sein Bruder ihm am Ausgang über den Weg lief. Verwundert sah er zu ihm hinüber. "Hey großer Bruder. Schon wieder fit? Wohin willst du?"

Pride rastete als er eine Stunde Wegstrecke zwischen sich und die Stadt gebracht hatte. Müde war er nicht, er war lange Wanderungen gewöhnt, doch er musste nachdenken. Über seinen Entschluss, die ganze Situation, die Technos... und somit auch Jay.  
Noch immer fragte er sich, was diesen bewogen hatte ihn laufen zu lassen. Gut, er hätte ihn sicher nicht festhalten können in seinem Zustand, doch seine Worte waren eindeutig gewesen...  
Und davor die Sache mit dem Penner...  
Pride konnte nicht umhin eine gewisse Sympathie für den Technogeneral zu empfinden. Gut, er hatte die gleichen kranken Ziele wie Ram, doch zählten nicht auch der Weg und die Gründe ein Stück?

Ved wurde ziemlich schnell ernst, als er die Lage erkannte. Dann war nichts mehr da von der großspurig überheblichen Art. "Du.. lässt mich doch nicht alleine zurück? Wegen Ram?" Die Stimme des Jungen wurde lauter. "Ich dachte seit damals bleiben wir zusammen, sind ein Team!" Er trat mit einem schnellen Schritt an Jay heran und packte ihn hart am Kragen.  
Dieser lächelte sanft und befreite sich von Ved krallenden Fingern bevor er ihm die Hand auf die Schulter leg. "Hey cool bleiben. Ich bin nur für ne Weile weg... muss mal raus und was anderes haben. Okay?"  
Ved funkelte ihn an. "Du kommst wieder..?"  
Jay lächelte. "Klar, ich kann dich doch nicht hier alleine lassen." Er zog den Jungen an sich heran und streift seine Schläfe mit den Lippen. "... Mama wäre stinksauer..."  
Ved blinzelte zu dem anderen hoch. Er machte nicht klar, ob er die Worte verstanden hatte.. aber man konnte es vermuten.  
"Ich halt so lang die Stellung, wirst sehen." Jay lächelte wieder, und hielt seinen Bruder von sich weg. "Klar, ich vertrau dir". Dann machte er ein paar Schritte, sah noch einmal zurück, die Stimme gedämpft. "Bis dann."  
Damit war er nach draußen verschwunden.

Prides Grübeleien führten im Endeffekt zu nichts. Seine Meinung änderte sich nicht, in keinem Punkt. Nur vielleicht, dass er beschloss Jay nicht mehr ganz so tief einzuordnen, wie den Rest der Technos.  
Seufzend lehnte er sich gegen den Jungen Baum, unter dessen frischem Grün er rastete, sog den Duft der Natur ein. Er würde noch eine Weile hier bleiben, es genießen, meditieren... einfach zur Ruhe kommen, bevor er weiter zog.

Jay durchquerte und verließ die Stadt eilig ohne das einer der Technos ihn gesehen hätte. Wo genau die andere Stadt lag wusste er nicht mehr, aber es musste ziemlich östlich sein, also steuerte er dorthin.  
Als er nach einer Weile den Hügel erklommen hatte wandte er sich um und blickte auf die Stadt hinab.. die jetzt wieder ihren Storm hatte. Er dachte nichts und bildete sich kein Urteil. Im Moment bestand sein einziger Groll aus Ram - und den würde er zum Glück eine Weile hinter sich lassen.

Jay marschierte den Mittag und frühen Abend gestreckt durch und fand sich bald in einem Wald wieder. Und bald musste er gestehen - er wusste nicht wo er war. Soviel er von Technik verstand.. an ihm war sicher kein Pfadfinder verloren gegangen...

Irgendwann war Pride weitergelaufen. Auf gerade wohl drauf los. Er wollte allein sein, also hatte er kein Ziel, nur weit weg von der Stadt. Wenn er musste - oder wollte - würde er den Weg schon wiederfinden...  
Er genoss es durch den Wald zu streifen, den Vögeln bei ihrem Lied zu lauschen, all das Leben um sich herum zu spüren. Nicht eingepfercht durch Betonmonster. Tatsächlich konnte er es sich nicht verkneifen leise summend in das Lied der Vögel einzustimmen, einer unbekannten Melodie folgend.

Jay begann erst wirklich zu zweifeln, als ihm ein Baum, an dem er vorbei kam, verdammt bekannt vorkam. Und als es dämmerte stieg langsam wirkliche Verzweiflung in dem Jungen hoch.  
Hätte er sich doch etwas Nahrhaftes mitgenommen... Falsch kalkuliert hatte er.. aber total.  
Seufzend blieb Jay nach einer Weile stehen. Wenn er im Dunklen weiterlief würde er sich nur noch mehr verirren. Er rutschte mit dem Rücken an einen Baum und starrte vor sich.  
Hunger... Vielleicht sollte er sich ein Feuer anzünden.

Prides zielstrebiger Gang wurde langsamer, als es zu dämmern begann. Er sollte ans Rasten denken... doch bevor er den Gedanken ganz zu Ende brachte entdeckte er schräg vor sich eine Gestalt. Wie angewurzelt blieb er stehen.  
Das konnte doch nicht! Was tat dieser Kerl hier?!  
Ungläubig starrte er auf Jay, der keine zwanzig Meter entfernt an einem Baum lehnte und... nun recht fertig aussah. Kurz überlegte Pride einfach kehrt zu machen und den Kerl großräumig zu umgehen, er war sicher, dass Jay ihn nicht bemerkt hätte, hätte er es darauf angelegt. Seine Neugierde siegte dann jedoch...  
Langsam, misstrauisch näherte er sich dem Techno. In einigem Abstand blieb er stehen, sich immer wieder unbehaglich umsehend. "Jay... was tust du denn hier? Ist die Stadt schon in die Luft geflogen...?" Er klang grober, als er beabsichtig hatte, doch mitten im Wald über den "fortschrittlichen" Jay zu stolpern brachte Pride aus dem Konzept.

Und Jay war nicht weniger überrascht als Pride auf einmal vor ihm auftauchte. Der Techno fuhr zusammen, schlug hart mit dem Kopf hinten an den Stamm und blickte dann zu Pride hinauf. "Gute Frage", gab er zurück, klang dabei sicherer als er eigentlich war. "Könnte ich eigentlich zurückgeben."  
Über Prides weitere Äußerung runzelte er die Stirn, sagte aber nichts.  
Es hatte vermutlich keinen Sinn, sich mit dem Naturburschen zu streiten. Für eine Mallrat hatte er ihn nie gehalten, und wahrscheinlich sprach die Tatsache das er sich Nachts alleine außerhalb der Stadt herumtrieb auch nicht gerade dafür.  
Jay seufzte ergeben. Er war im Moment frei.. wenn er es so nennen konnte, warum also nicht die Berufsbedingten Zwistigkeiten ablegen?  
"Ich hab Ram verlassen. Zumindest für eine Weile, und bin auf dem weg in eine benachbarte Stadt." Er lachte kurz. "Ich dachte ich könnte sie heute noch oder morgen erreichen.. aber vermutlich habe ich mich verschätz."

Pride überschlug im Kopf schnell die Entfernung und konnte sich dann ein leichtes Grinsen nicht verkneifen. "Heute oder morgen, so. Wenn du gut zu Fuß bist und wenige Pausen machst schaffst du es vielleicht in vier Tagen." Er schüttelte noch immer schmunzelnd den Kopf, sah sich dann um. Er wollte rasten und warum nicht hier? Wenn Jay tatsächlich - zumindest auf Zeit - Ram den Rücken gekehrt hatte... Ohne sich dessen ganz bewusst zu werden glaubte Pride ihm dies, suchte keine versteckte Falle hinter Jays Aussage.  
Er ließ seinen Rücksack von der Schulter gleiten. "Hast du was dagegen, wenn ich dir Gesellschaft leiste?"

Der Techno schüttelte den Kopf. "Nur zu. Viel anbieten kann ich dir allerdings nichts.. willkommen auf meiner Lichtung." Als Jay richtig bemerkte, das er im Begriff war, mit dem anderen zu scherzen, unterband er es sofort, und sah stumm wieder zu Boden.  
Das war wohl wirklich nicht die richtige Zeit dafür. Wenn es tatsächlich 4 Tage dauert... das war fantastisch, und er ohne etwas Essbares.  
Diesen Gedanken abschüttelnd wandte er sich an Pride. "Und was treibt dich hier her? Sind dir die Mallrats zuviel geworden?" Leicht lächelnd rieb er sich den Nacken.

"Weniger die Mallrats..." Pride sank Jay gegenüber auf den weichen Waldboden. "Viel mehr... die Umstände." Sein Blick streifte Jay von unten her, machte deutlich auf was er anspielte, doch er führte es nicht weiter aus. Auf eine hitzige Diskussion über dieses Thema hatte er jetzt wirklich keine Lust.  
Nachdenklich musterte er den Techno. Jay schien sich von dem Stromstoß ebenfalls gut erholt zu haben und plötzlich verspürte Pride das Bedürfnis sich zu Bedanken.  
"Jay... die Sache gestern..." Pride lächelte leicht, "Danke dafür...."

Jay erwiderte das Lächeln. "Keine Ursache." Er wurde wieder ernst. "Ich habe mit Ram gesprochen.... Einer der Gründe warum ich weg bin, und jetzt hier." Der Gedanken schien schon zu reichen, Jays Gesicht zuzuziehen. "Es war ein Unfall.. glaube ich."

Prides ungläubiger Blick sprach Bände. Er kannte die genauen Umstände nicht, doch irgendwie zweifelte er daran, dass es einfach ein Unfall gewesen war. Die Technos protzten doch so damit sich mit aller Technik auszukennen.  
Doch wieder zog er es vor das Thema nicht auszuführen. "Wenn wir hier die Nacht verbringen wollen sollten wir ein Feuer machen. Es wird nicht sehr kalt werden, aber es vertreibt die Tiere." Ohne ein weiteres Wort wandte er sich ab um Holz zu suchen.

Jay hatte mit Unfall gemeint, das Ram nicht mutwillig sie beide hatten elektrisieren wollen. Das war der Gedanken, gegen den Jay sich nach wie vor am meisten sträubte. Aber er passte in sein Bild - viel zu sehr.  
Als Pride aufstand tat Jay es ihm gleich. Anders als der Schwarzhaarige entfernte der Techno sich nicht weit von der Lichtung, nahm hier und dort die rumliegenden Äste auf oder brach trockene ab.

Pride kam bald mit einem Arm voll trockenem Holz zurück, runzelte flüchtig die Stirn, als er Jay einen Ast abbrechen sah. Er ging in der Mitte der Lichtung in die Hocke und lud sein Holz ab und stapelte die Stöcke zu einer Art Pyramide, darunter einige trockene Blätter und Gräser. Pride bedeutete Jay es ihm gleich zu tun und holte dann aus seinem Rucksack zwei glatte, schwarze Steine hervor, dazu etwas wolliges Gras. Ohne groß zu warten legte er ein Stück Zunder neben den Holzhaufen und begann dicht darüber die beiden Steine gegeneinander zu schlagen...

Jay lächelte. So viel Respekt er vor Prides Arbeit und der Art wie er Dinge eben tat hatte, das ließ ihn nun wirklich Vergleiche mit dem Steinzeitalter ziehen...  
Er richtete sich auf und trat zu seinem Beutel, suchte das Feuerzeug heraus und hockte sich wieder neben den anderen. "Darf ich mal..? Wenn du erlaubst."  
Er entzündete es und hielt es ans Reisig unterhalb des kräftigeren Holzes. Es dauerte nicht lange, dann brannte die ganze Sache und Jay machte zufrieden einen Schritt zurück. 

Vor dem leise prasselnden Feuer hockend verzog Pride leicht den Mund, dennoch musste er zugeben, dass so eindeutig schneller und einfacher ging. Bis Zunder wirklich einen brauchbaren Funken fing konnte es dauern... Dies würde er Jay nun aber sicherlich nicht offenbaren. Ohne ein Wort packte er die Steine und das Wollgras wieder ein, lehnte sich neben dem Feuer zurück. Angenehme Wärme breitete sich auf seinem Gesicht aus, als die Flammen langsam höher züngelten.

Jay konnte sich ein stilles Grinsen nicht verkneifen, bevor er seinen Beutel ranzog und sich ebenfalls setzte. Ja, das Feuer wärmte gut ... nur einen leeren Magen füllte es leider nicht. Vielleicht zu stolz, vielleicht zu rücksichtsvoll, beschloss er Pride nicht damit zu behelligen. Wenn der andere etwas hatte, dann sicher gerade genug für sich.  
Jay blieb stumm, auch als von ihm ein leises Magenknurren kam, und verzog keine Miene.

"Du hast nichts zu Essen dabei, nicht?" Pride deutete das Magenknurren richtig, warf Jay einen entschuldigenden Blick zu. "Daran habe ich leider auch nicht gedacht... und es hätte auch nichts gegeben, das ich hätte mitnehmen können." Letzteres fügte er leiser hinzu.

Jay warf dem anderen einen Seitenblick zu. "Du bist einfach so weg, hab ich recht? Warum? Ich dachte die Mallrats hängen so zusammen.. sind gut Freund miteinander."  
Er fuhr sich über das Gesicht... und sprach es dann nach einem Moment doch aus: "Was hast du gegen Elektrizität?"

Pride seufzte. "Nichts... eigentlich. Nur gegen das, was sie bringt. Hast du dir schon mal überlegt, dass es von Elektrizität nicht weit ist bis zu Autos, Abgasen, Erdölförderung - all dem, was unsere Welt kaputt gemacht hat." Seine Miene verdüsterte sich. "Wenn ihr... Wenn es so weiter geht, dann stehen wir wieder vor den gleichen Problemen und es hat nichts gebracht, dass wir den Virus überlebten."

Jay sah in die Flammen. Ein positives an ihm war wohl, das er nichts als Spinnerei abtat, sondern bereit war, sich zumindest damit auseinander zu setzen. Etwas das Ram niemals tun würde.  
"Du denkst also wir würden die selben Fehler noch einmal machen? Das was die Erwachsenen taten.. es war ein erster Versuch. Wer sagt, das wir es nicht besser machen können - ausgereifter?"

Ein Schnauben ertönte auf diese Frage hin. "Ja, wie sehr, dass habe ich ja gestern gesehen. Soll ich dir glauben, dass ich plötzlich anfangt alternative Energien zu entwickeln, welche die Umwelt nicht belasten? Das niemand anfangen wird auf der Natur herumzutrampeln, weil es schlicht 'einfacher' ist?" Pride schüttelte den Kopf. "Das kaufe ich dir nicht ab."

Einen Moment sah Jay den anderen unverwandt an, dann schüttelte er den Kopf. "Es hat wohl keinen Sinn darüber zu diskutieren. Ich hätte nicht gedachte, dass du _so_ dazu stehst.."  
Er zog ein Bein an, bettet das Kinn aufs Knie und fuhr nachdenklich mit der Hand an seinem Stiefel entlang. "Warum Pride? Weiß du... ich habe mich damals Ram angeschlossen weil ich daran geglaubt habe, das er die Welt zu etwas machen kann, was den Wiederaufbau betrifft. Würden wir dieses Chance verstreichen lassen, wäre das ein ungemeiner Rückschritt.."

"Von da wo wir stehen kann es nur nach vorne gehen..." Nachdenklich starrte Pride in die Flammen. "Aber es kommt auf den Weg an, den wir wählen. Du gehst deinen, weil du glaubst es so für alle einfacher zu machen. Ich gehe meinen, weil ich glaube, dass es nicht darauf ankommt es einfacher zu machen. Es geht darum in Einklang zu leben, in Einklang mit der Natur und endlich wieder dahin zurück zu kehren, dass wir auf sie achten." Er hob den Blick, sah Jay ernst an.

Jay musterte Pride mit leicht hochgezogenen Brauen. Auch wenn er dessen Ansichten nicht teilen konnte, waren sie nachvollziehbar. Für den Augenblick war er jedoch zu erschöpft und hungrig sich weiter auf dem Thema tot zu rennen. Trotzdem lächelte er. "Du bist jemand, der sagt was er denkt, und das auch noch verständlich"  
Der Blonde blickte wieder in die Flammen. "Das gefällt mir, findet man nicht oft."

Ein kurzes Lächeln. "Du bist auch nicht so schlimm, wie ich gedacht hatte."  
Mit einem leisen gähnen zog Pride seinen Rucksack heran und legte sich, auf den Ellenbogen noch hochgestützt, auf die Seite.

Jay schien mit der Situation erst ein wenig stehen gelassen, bis er sich dann auch irgendwie umständlich auf dem Boden ausstreckte und den Kopf auf sein Gepäck bettete.  
Er hatte noch nie im Freien übernachtet.. jedenfalls nicht ohne Zelt. Aber einmal war immer das erste mal. Müde schloss er die Augen. "Gute Nacht."

"Nacht..." Einen Moment musterte Pride noch Jay, wie er dalag, wohl schon in den Schlaf hinüber glitt. Dann schloss auch er die Augen, nutze seinen Rucksack als Kopfkissen und zog die Beine leicht an.  
Unter freiem Himmel schlafen... für ihn war das etwas, dass er liebte, das zu dem Leben gehörte, das er leben wollte. Die Kühle, welche gegen Morgen aus dem Boden kroch machte ihm nichts, oder besser - er hatte sich in unzähligen Nächten einfach daran gewöhnt. Dementsprechend konnte sie seinem guten Schlaf auch nichts anhaben und als die ersten Strahlen der Sonne durch das Blätterzelt lünkerten, die ersten Vögel ihre Kehlen erprobten, erwachte er ausgeschlafen und erfrischt.. wenn auch hungrig.

Der junge Techno fühlte sich dagegen wie gerädert. Er brauchte zwei Anläufe um die Augen zu öffnen und sich hochzustemmen. Seine eiserne Disziplin kam ihm dabei wahrscheinlich zu gute.  
Einen Moment schien Jay verwirrt, dann erinnerte er sich wieder und schenkte Pride ein kurzes Lächeln. "Morgen.."  
Er streckte sich, rieb sich den Nacken und stand auf.


	6. Chapter 6

"Guten Morgen..." Pride lächelte über Jay, dem er die Rücken- und Nackenschmerzen förmlich ansehen konnte. "Mit der Zeit gewöhnst du dich daran." Er klang zuversichtlich und trotz dieser sehr frühen Stunde putzmunter.  
Nachdenklich ließ er seinen Blick umherschweifen. "Ich gehe uns etwas zu essen suchen..."

"Soll ich mitkommen? Ich könnte dir helfen..." Jay verzog den Mund, lächelte dann. "Okay wohl eher nicht. Tut mir leid, aber von Naturkram habe ich keine Ahnung."  
Fahrig wischte sich der Blonde übers Gesicht, ließ den Wunsch und die Gewohnheit nach einem Bad deutlich durchscheinen. "Ich werde nach einem Bach oder ähnlichem suchen..."

Zustimmend nickte Pride, konnte wieder nur leicht grinsen, als Jay von "Naturkram" sprach. Gegen alle Erwartungen hatte Jay wirklich etwas Sympathisches.  
Fürs erste beschloss er mit Beeren und nahrhaften Wurzeln vorlieb zu nehmen. Wenn Jay einen Bach fand, dann würden sie noch immer sehen können ob es dort Fisch gab. Und zum Fallenstellen bräuchte er mehr Zeit... Nun gut.

Jay trennte sich also von Pride und ging los. Seine Richtung war wahllos, allerdings nicht die Art wie er ihren Rastplatz verlassen hatte. Nicht dass er nachher nicht zurückfand. Sich an Bäumen und Sträuchern orientierend lauschte Jay die ganze Zeit über nach einem Plätschern oder ähnlichem und tatsächlich hatte er nach einer Weile Glück..

Ebenso wie Pride. Er fand tatsächlich eine Gruppe vollbeladener Brombeersträucher, pflückte so viele Beeren wie er fand und packte sie in seinen kleinen Lederbeutel. Die Handvoll Wurzeln, die er dann noch ausgrub erschienen ihm dann fürs erste genug um den gröbsten Hunger zu stillen. Als er dann auch noch Steinpilze fand, war er sich sicher, dass diese Wanderung, wohin sie auch führen mochte, unter einem guten Stern stand.  
Er kehrte zum Lagerplatz zurück, nahm sein und Jays Gepäck auf und folgte dann der Spur, die der Techno im Unterholz hinterlassen hatte. Deutlich genug war sie zu bemerken...

Zumindest die Kälte des Baches, war nicht Jays Problem. Er hatte sich in der Basis so gut wie jeden Morgen eine kalte Dusche gegönnt.  
Als Pride ankam, fand er den Techno knietief im Wasser und bei einer Katzenwäsche vor. Er hatte sich die Uniform bis zu den Waden hochgekrempelt und sie oberhalb geöffnet um sich die Brust und den restlichen Oberkörper mit dem kalten Wasser abzureiben. Ebenso Gesicht und Haar.

Pride ließ das Gepäck am Bachufer zu Boden fallen und sank daneben. "Das erfrischt, nicht wahr?", meinte er, nachdem er Jay einen Moment stumm beobachtet hatte. Dann folgte er dem Bachlauf mit dem Blick, nickte leicht. "Und wenn wir Glück haben, dann gibt es hier auch anständige Fische..."

"Ja, allerdings..." Jay kam aus dem Wasser gewatet und schüttelte sich die Tropfen ab. Die Uniform sah nicht sehr warm aus.. eher wie eine zweite Haut.. ein Anzug für Taucher, aber bis jetzt schien der Techno darin nicht gefroren zu haben.  
Als er alles wieder gerichtet hatte folgte er Prides Blick den Bach entlang. "Fisch.. klingt nicht schlecht." Wie auf Stichwort grollte wieder sein Magen, und er lächelte schräg. "Entschuldige... hast du etwas auftreiben können?"

Pride deutete auf den Haufen Beeren, Wurzeln und Pilze. "Wenn du willst, kannst du die Pilze über dem Feuer garen, ansonsten sind sie roh auch gut. Vielleicht nicht das, was du gewohnt bist, aber du wirst wohl damit leben müssen." Ein Grinsen und er erhob sich, schritt den Bach ein paar Meter entlang, das sprudelnde Wasser beobachtend. "Und mit etwas Glück haben wir noch mehr zum braten..."

Jay ging neben dem Haufen in die Knie und griff sich eine Beere, sie prüfend zwischen den Fingern drehend. Nicht schlecht, schön süß...  
Die Pilze begutachtete der Blonde mit etwas Skepsis, nahm einen davon und hielt ihn zu Pride. "Woher weißt du, das man die essen kann?"  
Jay sah zu, wie der andere den Bach entlang schritt und kam sich mit seiner Frage etwas dumm vor. Nein, in diesen Dinge hatte ihm der Naturfreak etwas voraus... er sollte das Beste daraus machen.

Pride hob den Blick und sah zu Jay zurück. "Weil das Steinpilze sind und die hat wohl fast jeder schon mal gegessen." Ein Kopfschütteln und ein Lächeln folgte. "Keine Angst. Vergiften werde ich dich schon nicht."  
Aus den Augenwinkeln gewahrte er im Wasser ein silbernes Blitzen und ein zufriedener Ausdruck machte sich auf seinem Gesicht breit. "Einen guten Bach hast du da gefunden..."

Jay lächelte und trat etwas verlegen näher. "Naja.. eigentlich hat er mich eher gefunden.." Auch er blinzelte ins Wasser, folgte der Silhouette eines Fisches und tauschte einen Blick mit Pride. "Und wie bekommen wir den jetzt da raus und über's Feuer?"

"Nicht sofort jedenfalls." Pride wandte dem Bach den Rücken zu und ging zum Waldrand zurück. Dort fand er nach kurzem Suchen, was er brauchte: Einen schmalen, gerade gewachsenen Ast, der wohl bei einem Sturm abgebrochen war und nun auf dem Waldboden austrocknete. Diesen nahm Pride auf, holte ein Schnappmesser aus der Hosentasche und begann überflüssige Zweige abzuschneiden, dann das eine Ende anzuspitzen.

Sehr interessiert sah Jay ihm dabei zu, ein leichtes Lächeln um die Mundwinkel. Hätte er sich selbst beobachten können wäre ihm aufgefallen, dass er in letzter Zeit verhältnismäßig viel lächelte... dieser unfreiwillige Ausflug, war wie Ferien für ihn und trotz seiner Schlichtheit angenehmer als sein Dienst unter Ram.  
Nach einer Weile trat er auf Pride zu, leicht amüsiert. "Du willst den Fisch damit.. aufspießen?"

"Du hast es erfasst." Pride betrachtete den zugespitzten Stock prüfend und trat dann wieder an den Bach. Den Stock wie zum Wurf auf das Wasser gerichtet schien er fast zu erstarren. Er suchte nach den Bewegungen der Fische, verfolgte diese genau.

Jay war ganz still, sogar den Atmen hielt er für einen Moment leicht an. Als er dies bemerkte, holte er Kopfschüttelnd Luft und beobachtete weiter Pride, ihm im Stillen Glück wünschend. Vielleicht guckte er sich auch ein wenig seiner Technik ab...

Es dauerte mehrere Minuten bis Pride endlich zuschlug. Der Stock sauste ins Wasser, zerschnitt es mit einem klatschen - und als Pride den Stock wieder heraus zog krümmte sich an seinem Ende ein aufgespießter Fisch. Zufrieden nahm Pride diesen vom Stock und warf ihn Jay zu. "Noch einer und wir haben unser Mittagessen."

Dieser fing das zappelnde Ding, allerdings mit einigen Schwierigkeiten es auch festzuhalten und brachte ihn zu den übrigen Vorräten, bevor er sich daran machte, Holz für ein Feuer zusammen zu sammeln.

Nach einigen weiteren Minuten kam Pride mit einem weiteren Fisch zurück, nickte zufrieden, als er das angehende Feuer sah. Ohne viele Worte machte er sich daran die Fische auszunehmen, die ungenießbaren Innereien herauszuschneiden. Danach bedeutete er Jay ohne viele Worte den Fisch und die Pilze auf Stöcke aufgespießt über dem Feuer garen zu lassen.

Jay tat, was Pride ihn anwies, ohne Zögern oder Beschwerde. Die ganzen Jahre hatte er gelernt Befehle anderer auszuführen, dabei aber seinen Stolz und die eigene Individualität zu wahren.  
Bald hatte er in regelmäßigen Abständen Fisch und Pilze um das Feuer herum gereiht und ließ sich zufrieden in einen Schneidersitz sinken.

Seltsamerweise brachte auch das Pride wieder zum grinsen. Jays ernste, konzentrierte Art hatte einfach etwas... ulkiges. Positiv gemeint. Man hätte fast meinen können er wäre mit einer Uniform geboren worden.  
"Du willst also zur nächsten Stadt...?"

Der Blonde nickte. "Sie müsste ein paar Meilen von hier sein. Die Technos haben nicht nur.. eure Stadt eingenommen, sondern sich auf die umliegenden verteilt. Ich wollte mich dort nützlich machen... einfach weg von Ram." Er legte den Kopf leicht schräg, Pride offen ansehend. "Ich kann nicht erwarten das du mir hilfst, was? Schließlich würde es nur wieder darauf hinauslaufen das ich weiter daran arbeite, deine verhasste Zivilisation aufzubauen." Gegen seine Willen musste er leicht zurückgrinsen.

Prides Grinsen wurde nachdenklich. "Ja... würde es..." Er wandte den Blick von Jay ab, ließ ihn zum Bach schweifen. "Wenn ich dich allerdings alleine laufen lasse findest du den Weg wohl nie... oder holst dir sonst wie den Tod..." Wieder zu seinem Gegenüber sehend, machte er diesem ein Angebot. "Ich begleite dich ein Stück, nur so weit, bis du selbst zurecht kommst."

Jay lächelte ehrlich. "Dann bin ich dir wohl was schuldig.. danke." Er hielt dem anderen die Hand hin, wieder ein Auge auf ihren Fisch habend. "Wo wolltest du eigentlich hin? Das du für mich einen Umweg in Kauf nimmst?"

Pride nahm Jays Hand, drückte sie kurz. "Nirgends..." Ein Schulterzucken. "Einfach weg..." Und vielleicht seine Leute suchen, doch viel Hoffnung hatte er da nicht...

Jay nickte leicht, lächelte und drehte einen der Stöcke. "Du bist keine Mallrat, ich wusste es."

"So..?" Pride sah interessiert auf, vielleicht auch leicht amüsiert. "Merkt man es so stark? Ich dachte eigentlich, ich hätte mich recht gut eingelebt."

Jay lachte leicht auf. Es war ein ungewohnt Laut... klang fast etwas 'untrainiert'. "Nein das nicht.. obwohl, vielleicht schon. Die Mallrats sind für mich ein Haufen Kinder. Und das Ebony sich auch nur dort hineingeschlichen hat, merkt man auch..."  
Wie war er jetzt auf sie gekommen?

Bei Ebonys Namen verzog Pride leicht den Mund. Er konnte nicht viel von ihr halten, sie war ihm zu verlogen, zu unehrlich. "Wir sind alle Kinder... noch." Er zuckte mit den Schultern und griff nach einem Pilz, pustete vorsichtig darauf.

Jay wurde wieder ernst, griff sich ebenfalls etwas zu essen. "Stimmt.... ich meinte mehr die geistige Reife als das Alter."  
Nach einem Pilz und ein paar Beeren wagte er sich an den Fisch.. noch etwas skeptisch das Tier begutachtend.

Pride nahm Jays Worte als Kompliment. Als dieser bei dem Fisch zögerte, nickte er ihm zu. "Nun iss, ohne Salz vielleicht etwas fad, aber besser als ein leerer Magen."

Diesen Gedanken teilte Jay wohl auch, denn er biss ein Stück ab und fand es sogar ganz genießbar.  
Da der Fisch relativ groß war, schaffte er nur die Hälfte und überließ Pride den Rest.

So blieb ihnen am Ende noch etwas von dem zweiten Fisch übrig, das Pride ordentlich einpackte und in seinem Rucksack verstaute. Bis zum Abend würde es sich gut halten.  
"Wenn du nicht noch länger brauchen willst, sollten wir jetzt aufbrechen..."

Jay lächelte, stemmte sich auf die Beine. "Klar." Er ging zu seinem Beutel und fischte einen Kompass heraus, einen Blick darauf werfend. "Osten. Wir müssen da lang."  
Sie packten die Reste zusammen und löschten das Feuer, bevor es los ging.

Pride hatte sich schon in diese Richtung gewand. Den Rucksack geschultert lief er voran. Es war ein seltsamer Gedanke mit dem Jungen unterwegs zu sein, den man vor ein paar tagen noch verabscheut hatte... Doch er nahm es hin, in dem Wissen, dass jeder sich irren konnte - und jeder sich ändern.

Sie folgte eine Weile dem Bachverlaufen, überquerten ein paar Wiesen und drangen wieder in einen Wald vor. Jay hatte schon nach einer kurzen Weile wieder die Orientierung verloren und war gut genug damit beschäftigt, Pride zu folgen...  
Gegen Mittag kamen sie an einen Abhang..

Pride hielt an, trat an den Rand des Abhangs und sah skeptisch hinab. Der Boden fiel hier steil ab, nur einige Gräser konnten sich an dem Hang festklammern, ein Weg führte nicht hinab - und scheinbar auch nicht drum herum. In beide Richtungen dem Verlauf des Abhangs mit dem Blick abtastend, deutete Pride auf eine Stelle. "Wir werden wohl nicht drum rum kommen da runter zu klettern... es sei denn dir ist ein Umweg lieber."

Jay nickte. "Das geht schon.. versuchen wir es." Den Arm um einen dünnen Baum geschlungen seilte der Techno sich das erste Stück ab, kam leicht ins Rutschen und fing sich wieder.  
Seine Stiefel waren nicht das beste Schuhwerk für solch einen Abstieg, aber es musste irgendwie gehen.

Auch Pride machte sich an den Abstieg, nicht sonderlich eleganter als Jay, doch vermutlich ging es einfach nicht anders. Dem Abhang den Rücken Zuwendend, setzte er einen Fuß an den Hang, ließ sich hinab rutschen, hielt sich dann nur noch mit den Armen oben und tastete mit den Füßen nach festem Halt. Als er ihn gefunden hatte ließ er sich wieder tiefer gleiten...

Die erste Hälfte meisterte Jay ganz gut. Er war weder ungelenkig noch untrainiert.. aber dieser Abhang war einfach unzumutbar.  
Gerade setze der Techno wieder einen Fuß vor um das letzte Stück zu meistern, griff nach einer kleinen Erhebung im Fels, als diese wegbrach und Jay eine Sekunde haltlos mit den Armen rudernd um sein Gleichgewicht kämpfte.  
Mit einem erschrockenen Laut fiel er nach hinten und schrabbte mit dem gesamten linken Arm am Felsen entlang, als er haltlos hinabschlidderte. Dann gelang es Jay, die Stiefel in den Boden gestemmt anzuhalten und sich mit dem Rücken gegen den Fels zu pressen. Sein Oberarm brannte wie Feuer - aber er war unten.. 

Pride legte das letzte Stück ebenfalls schlitternd zurück, allerdings war es bei ihm eine geplante Aktion... Neben Jay stoppte er seine Rutschpartie und trat einen halben Schritt vom Abhang weg. Dann wandte er sich zu Jay, ihn besorgt musternd. "Alles in Ordnung?" Sein Blick huschte zum Oberarm des Technos. Die Uniform sah an dieser Stelle deutlich lädiert aus.

Jay biss die Zähne aufeinander, legte sich die Hand an die verletzte Schulter. Der Stoff darunter war bis zum Ellenbogen aufgerissen.. und nicht nur der Stoff. "Ich denke..." Vorsichtig drehte er den Oberarm zu sich und betrachtete die Wunde. "Da war irgendwas extrem Spitzes im Fels.. und ich scheine es getroffen zu haben."

Ein besorgter Schatten legte sich auf Prides Gesicht, als er Jays Oberarm zu untersuchen begann. "Das sieht nicht gut aus..." Er schob den Stoff leicht beiseite, schüttelte dann den Kopf. "Zieh das aus. Ich muss mir die Wunde ansehen...."

Jay sah sich nach einer Sitzgelegenheit um und fand ein paar größere Felsen auf die er sich niederließ. Es war keine sehr angenehme Arbeit, den die enge Uniform vom verletzten Arm abzuziehen, allein wegen des klebenden Blutes. Dann hatte Jay sich die ganze linkte Seite vom Oberköper gezogen, und tastete mit den Finger darüber, verzog schmerzhaft den Mund.

Pride hatte sich neben ihn gekniet, hielt nun Jays Arm vorsichtig fest und besah sich die Wunde. "Das sieht nicht gut aus...", nuschelte er eher zu sich selbst, griff dann zu einer Feldflasche an seinem Gürtel und öffnete sie. "Ist nur Wasser", beruhigte er Jay, bevor er das Blut notdürftig wegwusch um besser erkennen zu können wie tief der Riss war.

Jay verzog trotz aller Behutsamkeit wieder das Gesicht. "Hoffentlich.. ist nichts reingekommen", brummte er.  
Dann suchte er mit den Augen nach seinem Beutel und nickte neben sich. "Ich hab Antibiotikum dabei..."

"Dann schlucks... aber erst müssen wir das hier versorgen." Pride nickte auf den Arm und richtete sich auf. "Ich werd sehen, ob es hier irgendwo Kamille oder Schafgarbe gibt... um eine Entzündung zu verhindern", fügte er an, als er sich ins Gedächtnis rief, dass Jay mit diesen Pflanzennamen sicherlich nichts anfangen konnte. Noch ein letzter aufmunternder Blick und er verschwand zwischen den Bäumen.

Kaum war Pride davon ließ Jay sich an dem Felsen hinabrutschten und griff nach seinem Beute. Schnell hatte er das Fläschchen gefunden und etwas davon eingenommen. Er hatte gelernt mit Krankheiten und Verletzungen frühzeitig rigoros umzugehen um möglichen Folgen entgegen zu wirken.  
Er schob die Arznei zurück und lehnte den Kopf gegen den Stein, die Augen schließend.

Es dauerte nur ein paar Minuten, dann tauchte Pride wieder auf, ging vor Jay in die Hocke. "Noch wach?", fragte er leicht scherzhaft, während er die Kräuter, die er gesammelt hatte in den Handflächen zusammenrollte. Pride griff nach dem zerrissenen Ärmel von Jay Uniform, entschied, dass dieser eh nicht mehr zu gebrauchen war und trennte ihn mit dem Messer kurzerhand ab. Nachdem er aus dem Stoff mehrere Steifen gerissen hatte schob er sich die Kräuterkugel in den Mund und zerkaute die Blätter...

Jay hob die Lider ein Stück und sah Pride bei seinem Tun zu, ein leichtes Lächeln auf den Lippen. Vielleicht war er tatsächlich kurz weggedöst, denn seine Stimme klang ein wenig matt und leise. "Du verstehst echt einiges von Pflanzen und dem Leben hier draußen, was?"

"Muss ich ja wohl", Pride lächelte leicht, nachdem er die zerkauten Kräuter aus dem Mund genommen hatte. Vorsichtig verteilte er sie auf dem Schnitt, sorgte dann mit den Stoffstreifen, dass der Brei blieb wo er war. "Das wird verhindern, dass es sich entzündet... du hast Glück. Es sieht nicht aus, als wäre Schmutz in die Wunde gekommen."

Jay lächelte nur als Antwort. Irgendwie.. halfen sie sich ständig gegenseitig. Es war das erste mal, dass Jay das auffiel.  
Als Pride mit seiner Arbeit fertig war ließ der Techno sich von ihm auf die Beine helfen. "Danke, Pride. Gehen wir noch ein Stück?"

"Sollten wir. Es ist noch mitten am Tag." Pride packte seine Sachen wieder zusammen und wandte sich in die Richtung, in die sie die ganze zeit schon gelaufen waren. "Bis zum Abend schaffen wir sicherlich noch ein gutes Stück."


	7. Chapter 7

Jay beklagte sich nicht, auch wenn ihn sein Arm, gerade bei den kurzen Kletterpartien behinderte. Die beiden sprachen die meiste Zeit kein Wort und gingen schweigend nebeneinander her. Jay dachte über einiges nach, und kam zu einem Entschluss, als er den anderen schließlich fragte. "Zeigst du mir wie das geht? Mit dem Jagen und Kräutersammeln?"

Leicht verwundert sah Pride zu ihm zurück. Das ausgerechnet ein Techno ihn so etwas fragen würde! Aber vermutlich sollte ihn bei Jay langsam nichts mehr wundern... dieser war schlicht und einfach nicht wie die anderen Technos... "Natürlich kann ich es dir zeigen... wenn du willst.." Nun musste auch Pride lächeln.

Jay sah wieder voraus. "Schön. Ich weiß nicht, wie sehr mich der neue Dienst fordern wird, aber ich werde sicher etwas Zeit investieren können." Er dachte nach... und wer wusste wie lange sie noch unterwegs sein würden.

"Das solltest du auch, wenn du wirklich etwas lernen willst. Besonders bei den Kräutern kann ein Irrtum fatal sein."

Gegen Abend machten sie Rast und nun merkte man Jay die Strapazen der letzten Tage und seine Verletzung doch an - obwohl er sich immer noch nicht beschwerte.  
Nachdem sie Holz aufgeschichtete hatten, griff der Techno diesmal direkt zum Feuerzeug.  
Mit dem Rücken gegen einen Baum gelehnt ruhte Jay sich eine Weile aus, einen Blick auf seinen Sender werfend.

Pride holte den Fisch heraus, der vom Mittag übrig geblieben war und reichte ein Stück an Jay weiter. Er selbst aß den Rest und lehnte sich dann leicht zurück, Jay scheinbar nachdenklich musternd.

Jay gab es bald auf, er schien hier draußen keinen Empfang zu haben, vielleicht war das Gerät auch beschädigt. Dankend nahm er den Fisch von Pride an und verspeiste ihn diesmal ohne Zaudern. Der junge Techno schien sich schnell an gegebene Situationen anpassen zu können.  
Nach einer Weile sah er auf, leicht amüsiert. "Mit der Zeit schmeckt es besser als unsere Riegel..."

"Und es hält länger satt", gab Pride zurück. Noch immer ruhte sein Blick auf Jay, dann schüttelte er leicht den Kopf. "Du bist seltsam Jay... ich dachte du wärst ein... nun, ein arrogantes, kaltes Arschloch - nimm es mir nicht übel", er grinste kurz, "aber dann bist du auf einmal mitfühlend und setzt sogar dein Leben aufs Spiel um mir zu helfen..."

Jays Blick nahm einen aufmerksamen Ausdruck an. "So...?" Er schien einen Augenblick nachdenken zu müssen, dann lächelte er. "Ich glaub du hast recht. Aber wenn man es so nimmt: Du hast mir auch ein paar mal geholfen.. eigentlich, sind wie quitt."  
Der Techno sah einen Moment in die Flammen, von Prides Worten scheinbar gedanklich in eine neue Richtung gestoßen. "... naja und danke das ich kein Arschloch bin."

"Keine Ursache." Pride grinste leicht, seufzte dann. Es wurde zunehmend dunkler und hier unter den Bäumen war die Nacht schon fast hereingebrochen. Was tagsüber die Vögel, waren zu dieser Stunde zirpende Insekten, die auch jetzt noch die Luft mit ihren Geräuschen füllten. Der Junge schwieg, lauschte den Geräuschen, die für ihn eigentlich so gewöhnlich sein sollten, wie früher der Stra0ßenlärm.

Jay sah versonnen in die Flammen. Tatsächlich schien er die Tage etwas seiner Reserviertheit verloren zu haben, dieser Druck, seitens Ram lastet wohl einfach nicht auf ihm...  
"Pride. Damals am Pool... du hast auch jemanden verloren, oder? Es hat sich danach angehört.. ich kam nicht dazu, zu fragen, aber es würde mich interessieren."

Pride schwieg eine ganze Weile und es schien fast, als habe er nicht vor noch zu antworten. Warum sollte er Jay so etwas erzählen? Bis jetzt hatte er nie viel von seiner Vergangenheit preisgegeben, eigentlich nichts. Er hatte die Erinnerungen wie einen Schatz gehütet, aber auch wie etwas, an dem man nicht zu sehr hängen sollte, da es vergangen war, in eine andere Welt gehörte. Jetzt jedoch hatte er das Bedürfnis, Jay etwas zu erzählen... warum auch immer. Vielleicht, weil er in dem Gespräch am Pool auch einen Blick auf persönliche Dinge von Jay hatte werfen können, vielleicht aus einem anderen, ihm nicht bewussten Grund.  
Er nickte leicht. "Ja... es war meine ältere Schwester. Sie litt an schwerem Asthma..." Bei der Erinnerung daran zog sich seine Miene zu. "Es gab Medikamente dagegen... aber die wirkten nur anfangs. In der Stadt war die Luft einfach zu dreckig, als das sie hätte gesund werden können...." Er verzog den Mund, schwieg einen Moment. "Sie hat sich die Seele aus dem Leib gehustet und hat trotzdem keine Luft bekommen... am Ende hat sie uns fast jede Nacht wach gehalten..."

Jay hörte schweigend zu. Wie immer trafen ihn solche Geschichten, vor allem, da er sie nachempfinden konnte. Nachdenklich spielte er mit seinem Sender in der Hand, drehte ihn ein wenig gegen das Licht. "Das tut mir leid... wirklich." Sein Blick hob sich von dort und legte sich auf Pride, auch daran stand ehrliches Mitgefühl geschrieben. "Ich bin auch in der Stadt aufgewachsen... und meine Eltern waren Raucher. Aber sie haben.. immer auf uns Rücksicht genommen."

"So..." Pride wusste nicht was er aus dieser Aussage schließen sollte, doch er nahm Jays Mitgefühl an. Er musste sich eingestehen, dass er den anderen mochte. "Und wen hast du verloren?"

Jay seufzte und wandte den Blick zu den dunklen Baumkronen. "Meinen Stern. Ich weiß nicht ob es der Virus war, oder etwas anderes.. jedenfalls war sie schwer krank und nichts konnte ihr helfen. Und auf einmal war auch niemand mehr da, der es versuchte.. ich fühlte mich alleingelassen und hilflos."  
Die Augen des Technos verengten sich leicht, als er wieder zu Boden starrte. "Ich schwor mir das so etwas nie wieder passieren würde.. ich wollte mich nie wieder so hilflos fühlen."

Pride beobachtete Jay und nun war er es, dem ehrliches Mitgefühl ins Gesicht geschrieben stand. "Ich denke, ich kann dich verstehen...", meinte er dann leise, "...ich kann es nicht gutheißen, aber verstehen schon..."

Jay schien sich an dem Gedanken festgeritten zu haben. "Vielleicht war es nicht richtig.. der Weg wie ich es bis jetzt gemacht habe. Rams Weg. Wenn alle so darüber denken wie du, dann frage ich mich wirklich..." Er lächelte, seufzte und schüttelte den Kopf.  
"Aber wo hast du Mitgefühl bei mir gesehen? Ich denke manchmal wirklich, das wäre eine der Eigenschaften die ich für meinen Dienst eingebüßt habe.."

Natürlich... Jay hatte ihn nicht erkannt, als er sich im Kraftwerk als Penner ausgegeben hatte... "Du hast einen zerlumpten, rattenfressenden Kerl im Kraftwerk aufgegriffen, erinnerst du dich?" Pride musste leicht grinsen. "Das war ich..."

Jay Augenbraue wanderte verwundert in die Höhe. "Du? " Er schien einen Augenblick zu brauchen, sah dann aber kopfschüttelnd grinsend wieder vor sich auf den Boden. "Natürlich... ich wusste das irgendwas an dem Kerl mit bekannt vorkam."  
Er grinste Pride zu, und das erste Mal schien dieses auch auf seine Augen überzugreifen.

"Demnach hast du deinen schönen Riegel an einen Banausen verschwendet", scherzte Pride, Jays Blick offen erwidernd. Dann erhob er sich und ging zu dem Techno hin, neben ihn in die Knie. "Ich werd deinen Verband erneuern, ok?"

Jay nickte, überließ Pride den Arm und sah in eine andere Richtung. Er musste zugeben dass die Kräuterpaste des anderen nicht nur angenehm kühlte, sondern auch die Schmerzen ein wenig vertrieben hatte.

Pride wischte die nun blutigen Kräuterreste von Jays Arm, darauf achtend nicht zu feste auf die Wunde zu drücken. Dann zog er den Rest der Blätter hervor, die er mitgenommen hatte, zerkaute sie und legte sie wieder auf Jays Arm, diesen wieder verbindend. "Schmerzt es noch?"

"Nein", kam es leichtfertig von Jay, dann erwischte Pride eine schmerzende Stelle und der Blonde verzog leicht grinsend den Mund. "Doch. Ein wenig...."

Ein Nicken und Pride setzte sich zurück. "Das wird wohl etwas länger dauern... Du hast dich recht unschön draufgelegt."

Jay gab einen undefinierbaren Laut von sich. "Oh verzeih mir, bin ich nicht sorgsam genug mit deiner Arbeit umgegangen." Er schielte auf seinen Arm. "Sieht trotzdem nett aus..."

Pride hob verwundert die Augenbrauen, lachte dann leicht auf und deutete auf den Arm. "Nein, ich meinte... der Sturz war unschön. Du hast wirklich eine unschöne Kante erwischt."

Jay grinste. "Ah so.. ach, das ist nichts. Wenn du einmal einen von Rams Laserstrahlen abbekommen hast, weiß du was Schmerzen sind."  
Er tat die Sache leichtfertig ab, schaffte es sogar den Arm leicht zu bewegen. "Nur ein Kratzer.."

"Rams Laserstrahler? Wieso bekommt seine rechte Hand die ab?" Pride kreuzte die Beine und zog die Halb an, die Arme darauf gestützt. "Bei uns ist es nicht Sitte seine eigenen Leute zu verletzten..."

Jays Gesicht schien sich leicht zuzuziehen. "Das war eher ein Unfall. Als die Dinger gerade neu entwickelt waren. Wir haben sie getestet..." Er lächelte schief. "Und ich stand falsch.."  
Den nächsten Gedankten teilte er nicht mit Pride.. als Ram damals einen Techno aus Wut niedergeschossen hatte, weil dieser ein Programm falsch eingestellt hatte...  
"Frag doch euern Sheriff, Lex.. der hat doch auch schon eine Ladung verpasst bekommen, damals."

"Ich denke er würde nicht gerne daran erinnert. Er kommt sich jetzt schon machtlos genug vor, wo ihr sein 'Amt' doch nicht respektiert..." Er musste schmunzeln.

Jay schnaubte. "Warum habt ihr eigentlich ausgerechnet ihn..?" Er brach ab, schüttelte den Kopf und lehnte sich zurück. "Mallrats eben, hab ich recht?"

"Ebonys Entscheidung" Pride zuckte mit den Schultern. "Ich hätte sicher auch einen anderen gewählt... aber da Leute wie Bray fort sind...."

Jay verzog keine Miene. Er schien auf dieses Thema der Verschwundenen nicht eingehen zu wollen.  
"Wie lange sind wir noch unterwegs?" fragte er stattdessen etwas später.

"Zwei Tage, wenn wir uns ranhalten. Mehr, wenn du es nicht eilig hast." Ihm fiel auf, dass er Jay schon seit einer ganzen Weile nicht aus den Augen ließ und wandte den Blick zum Feuer hin ab.

"Mmh", machte Jay, sich scheinbar mit diesem Gedanken näher beschäftigend. "Mir ist es gleich", entschied er schließlich. "Ich bin nicht in Eile, aber trödeln war auch nie mein Ding."  
Leicht lächelnd legte er sich auf den Rücken und sah in den Himmel. "So viel an der Luft war ich lange nicht mehr..."

"Glaub ich dir..." Auch Pride sah jetzt zum Himmel. Durch die Kronen der Bäume zwinkerten Tausende von Sternen zu ihnen herab. Seit die Welt nicht mehr von den Lichtglocken der Städte erhellt wurde, waren sie viel besser zu sehen.

Der Anblick der vielen funkelnden Sterne erinnert Jay an 'seinen' ...  
Stirnrunzelnd schloss er die Augen. Ja, ihr hätte das vermutlich gefallen.... aber das spielte jetzt auch keine Rolle mehr.

Pride streckte sich nun, rutschte zu seinem Platz auf der anderen Seite des Feuers zurück. "Ich werd jetzt schlafen. Wir haben eine ganz schöne strecke hinter uns." Damit legte er sich zurück, seinen Rucksack wie in der vergangenen Nacht als Kopfkissen nutzend.

Von Jay kam diesmal nichts als Erwiderung mehr.... vielleicht schlief er schon. Aber eigentlich tat er es nicht... für die hälfte der Nacht. 

Am nächsten Morgen, als Pride erwachte achtete er darauf Jay noch eine Weile schlafen zu lassen. Er vermutete, das dieser zwar ganz und gar nicht untrainiert war, doch so lange Fußmärsche nicht gewohnt war - wozu hatten die Technos ihre Buggys?  
So machte er sich leise auf die Suche nach etwas essbarem...

Jay wurde erst wach, als er sich im Schlaf auf den verletzten Arm drehte und sein Gesicht sich zusammenzog. Er blinzelte und schlug die Augen auf, einen Blick umherwerfend.  
Pride war nicht da, aber Jay vertraute darauf, das er wiederkommen würde.. jedenfalls lag sein Rucksack noch dort.  
Diesmal fühlte sich sein Rücken nicht ganz so ungnädig an, aber auf eine Wäsche musste er heute wohl verzichten...

Tatsächlich dauert es nicht lange, bis Pride auftauchte. "Ah, auch wach. Morgen." Man merkte ihm an, dass er schon einige Zeit auf den Beinen war, die Müdigkeit des Morgens schön länger vertrieben hatte.  
Er reichte Eine handvoll Beeren und Nüsse an Jay weiter. "Lass es dir schmecken."

"Danke..." Jay nahm sie lächelnd entgegen. "Das sieht... gesund aus."  
Wirklich satt machte es nicht, aber der Blonde sagte kein Wort dazu. Was Pride für ihn getan hatte war zusammengerechnet schon mehr gewesen als bei allen Technos zusammen...

"Ist es auch. Wenn du mir etwas Zeit gibst kann ich heut Abend ein paar Fallen auslegen. Vielleicht fangen wir einen Hasen." Er hob seinen Rucksack auf. "Wollen wir los?"

Jay richtete sich auf und schwang seinen Beutel um. Nachdem er mit dem Kompass ihre Richtung bestimmt hatte, nickte er.  
Es ging wieder durch ein Wäldchen, diesmal zum Glück ein ebenes, und als dieser sich teilte, trafen sie tatsächlich wieder auf einen Bach. Jay spekulierte, ob es der selbe war...  
Am Ufer ging er auf ein Knie runter und schöpfte sich etwas das kalten Nass ins Gesicht und trank ein paar Schlucke.

Pride beschloss kurzerhand hier die erste Rast des Tages einzulegen. Sich neben Jay hinhockend füllte er erst seine Feldflasche mit dem klaren Wasser auf und trank dann selbst einige Schlucke.

Jay hockte sich ebenfalls hin und löste vorsichtig den Verband an seinem Arm. Er war erstaunt, wie gut die Wunde bisher geheilt war. Ein kurzer anerkennender Blick ging zu Pride, bevor Jay Vorsicht Wasser auf seinen Arm schöpfte, und ihn abwusch.

"Willst du wissen was gegen so was hilft?" Pride erinnerte sich an Jays Frage, vom vergangenen Tag. "Kann nie schaden, auch nicht in der 'Zivilisation'"

Jay wandte den Kopf wieder zu Pride. "Klar." Er besah sich die Reste der Pampe neben sich stirnrunzelnd.

"Das waren Blätter von Huflattich und Kamille." Pride deutete auf eine kleine Pflanze mit fächerartigen Blättern, die am Rand des Baches wuchs. Die Blüten waren gelb und erinnerten entfernt an Löwenzahn. "Kamille solltest du kennen. Noch besser wirken solche Kräuter, wenn man sie mit Fett zu einer Salbe verkocht, aber so geht es auch."

Jay zog eine Augenbraue hoch. "Ah..." Er merkte sich Prides Worte, dem Blümchen einen kurzen Blick schenkend. "Gut.. dass sollte ich mir einprägen können."

Ein flüchtiges Lächeln von Pride. So ganz glaubte er noch nicht, dass Jay tatsächlich Interesse daran haben könnte etwas über Heilkräuter und Fischfang zu lernen. Es würde wohl auf den Versuch ankommen.

Der Techno deutete ein Nicken an. "Ich werde die Daten mal in den Computer eingeben.. der kann mir sicher die Bestandteile nennen. Dann weiß man sicher was daran so heilsam ist." Sichtlich angetan von dieser Idee musste auch Jay lächeln.

Schmunzelnd schüttelte Pride den Kopf. "Ich hätte es wissen müssen. Aber wenn es hilft." Er deutete ein Schulterzucken an und ließ sich ins Gras zurück sinken. Die Arme unter dem Kopf verschränkt blinzelte er erst hinauf in das klare Blau des Nachmittagshimmel, dann schloss er die Augen.

Immer noch lächelnd sah Jay zu Pride und musterte ihn eine Weile. Bis er es dann merkte, und den Blick weiterschweifen ließ... dem Verlauf des Baches folgend.  
Ram hatte sich die richtige Jahreszeit gesucht, ihn vor die Tür zu setzen.. das Wetter war angenehm. 

Irgendwann richtete Pride sich wieder auf, meinte sie sollten weitergehen. Die Wanderung mit Jay stellte sich als angenehm heraus, auch wenn sie während sie liefen wenig sprachen. Vielleicht war auch gerade das das Angenehme.  
Immer wieder zeigte Pride Jay zwischendurch eine Pflanze, die für dies oder jenes gut war. Mit der Zeit fand er richtig gefallen daran, wie auch an Jays aufmerksamer Art.

Jay hatte sich bis zum Abend gute ein halbes Dutzend Pflanzen gemerkt und deren Anwendungen im Arzneibereich.  
Und Pride war kein so ungeduldiger und cholerischer Lehrmeister wie Ram.. das kam Jay doch sehr entgegen und er fand richtig Spaß an der Sache.  
Als sie rasteten war Jays Wissbegierde für den heutigen Tag scheinbar noch nicht gedeckt, denn er erinnert Pride an die Fallen die er hatte stellen wollen und bestand darauf, dabei zuzusehen.

Gut gelaunt ging Pride auf diese Forderung ein. Aus seinem Rucksack förderte er mehrere Lederbänder zum Vorscheinen und zeigte Jay wie man sie knoten musste, damit sich die Schlinge bei Zug zusammenzog. Dann erklärte er ihm welche Stellen am besten für welches Tier geeignet waren und wie man dafür sorgte, dass die Schlingen nicht bemerkt wurden.  
"Dann kann man nur noch warten", schloss er seine Erklärung. "Und hoffen."

Jay lächelte leicht, nickte auf den Boden. "Zeigs mir."  
Nachdem Pride die Fallen verteilt hatte besah sich Jay das Bild aufmerksam... vermutlich hätte er die Schlingen im Dunklen auch nicht bemerkt.  
"Na.. vielleicht haben wir morgen ein Frühstück."

"Wenn wir etwas Glück haben. Geduld muss man in der Natur haben."  
Sie kehrten zu ihrem Rastplatz zurück und Pride wartete schon darauf, dass Jay das Feuer entzündete. Bisher hatte er sich gegen technische Spielereien wie Feuerzeuge gesträubt, solange es anders ging, doch auf dieser Reise, bei Jay, nahm er sie hin.

Lächelnd nahm Jay es zu Kenntnis und ließ das Feuerzeug wieder in seiner Tasche verschwinden.  
Morgen würden sie die Stadt erreichen.. Jay wusste nicht ob er wirklich froh sein sollte oder ob ihn dieser 'ungeplante' Urlaub nicht doch auf andere Gedanken gebracht hatte.  
Als sie so am Feuer saßen, sah der Techno zu dem anderen hinüber. "Warum kommst du nicht mit in die Stadt? Ich meine du musste ja nicht dort bleiben.. aber die Technos können dich mit ein paar Vorräten versorgen." Er lächelte. "Nein, keine Sorge. Wir haben nicht nur diese Riegel..."

Pride schien nicht unbedingt begeistert von diesem Vorschlag, anfangs zumindest. Je länger er darüber nachdachte, desto besser hörte es sich allerdings an. Zumindest das mit den Vorräten... wenn er seine Leute suchen wollte, könnte er etwas gebrauchen... nebenbei auch ein paar warme Sachen, nachdem sein Mantel dem Elektrozaun zum Opfer gefallen war...  
"Warum nicht...", meinte er vorsichtig, das lächeln erwidernd. Ihm fiel auf, dass Jay seit sie hier draußen waren viel öfter lächelte. Scheinbar konnte er auch anders, als verkniffen schaun.

Jay gefiel der Gedanke, sich auf diese Weise bei Pride für die Wegbegleitung revanchieren zu können. Er blieb anderen nicht gerne etwas schuldig.  
Der Techno griff wieder nach seinem Sender, aber noch immer war kein Signal zu empfangen. Verwundert runzelte Jay die Stirn und packte ihn dann kopfschüttelnd wieder weg. "Sieht aus als bräuchten die Geräte in der Stadt eine Generalüberholung..."

"Ich bin sicher, du bekommst das wieder hin", meinte Pride zuversichtlich, auch wenn es ihm im Grunde egal war, ja eigentlich nur recht sein konnte. Wie am Abend zuvor, die Beine leicht angezogen und die Arme auf die Knie gestützt, sah er in die Flammen, sah den Funken zu, wie sie in die angenehme Abendluft hinauf stiegen.

Jay warf Pride einen amüsierten Blick zu und von dort lächelnd wieder ins Feuer. "Eins hat die Natur der Technik wohl voraus.. man muss sie nicht ständig reparieren oder sich darum kümmern das sie es bei sich selbst tut."  
Er gähnte verhalten und legte sich auf die Seite, den Kopf in der Hand abgestützt.

Über die Flammen hinweg musterte Pride Jay. "In der Tat... aber dafür müssen wir ihr die Möglichkeit lassen sich um sich selbst zu kümmern..." Es war wohl deutlich, was er damit meinte, daher ging er nicht weiter darauf ein.

Jay seufzte leise. "Wenn man dir einmal Recht gibt wirst du unausstehlich, was?" Er grinste flüchtig, wurde dann aber wieder ernst.  
Mit dieser Schweigsamkeit die ihn letzten Abend schon befallen zu haben schien drehte er sich auf den Rücken und schloss die Augen halb... 

Pride grinste auf Jays Worte, zuckte mit den Schultern, dann schwieg auch er. Er ließ sich zurück ins Gras kippen, die Arme wie am Nachmittag unter dem Kopf verschränkt. Er fühlte sich gut... hier, jetzt, mitten in der Natur und in angenehmer Gesellschaft.

Jay schloss die Augen kurz, bevor er sie wieder öffnete und zu Pride hinübersah. Ebenfalls nur für einen Augenblick.. Dann schloss er sie gänzlich und drehte dem Feuer den Rücken zu.  
Diesmal kam doch noch ein "Nacht.." von ihm.

"Nacht..." gab Pride zurück, ehe auch er die Augen schloss und wegdämmerte. In dieser Nacht schlief er nicht so ruhig wie in denen zuvor. Ein Traum schien ihn nicht ganz zur Ruhe kommen zu lassen und er drehte sich oft genug auf die andere Seite und wieder zurück. Erst gegen Mitternacht lag er ruhig.


	8. Chapter 8

Am nächsten Tag wachte tatsächlich Jay als erster auf. Der Boden und die frische Luft störten ihn nun gar nicht mehr - waren zur Gewohnheit geworden.  
Stumm setzte er sich auf und streckte sich.  
Vielleicht war es auch die Erwartung gewesen.. was dieser Tag noch bringen würde.

Als Pride wenig später auch die Augen aufschlug gewahrte er mit leichter Verwunderung aber nicht unamüsiert, dass Jay schon wach war. "Morgen. Also doch kein Langschläfer?" Lächelnd streckte er sich um die Müdigkeit aus seinen Gliedern zu treiben.

"Nein", gab dieser zurück. "Ich habe es mir nur mal erlauben dürfen", lächelte er. "Bin schließlich grade nicht im Dienst."  
Er erhob sich und machte ein paar Dehnübungen, auch um die Belastbarkeit des Armes zu testen. Positiv überraschte wandte er sich an Pride. "Dein Mittel hat außerordentlich gut gewirkt... scheint wieder okay zu sein."  
Fahrig fuhr er sich durchs Haar. "Lass uns nach den Fallen sehen."

Pride stimmte zu und folgte Jay zu den Fallen. Sie hatten tatsächlich Glück: In einer hatte sich ein junger Hase verfangen. Scheinbar hatte er die halbe Nacht versucht sich von dem zähen Leder zu befreien, doch seine Zähne konnte dem Band nichts anhaben.  
Pride nickte zufrieden und packte das Tier im Nacken, bevor er anfangen konnte sich zu wehren. Schnell hatte er sein Messer zur Hand und dem Hasen schnell und sauber die Kehle durchgeschnitten. Das Tier zuckte nicht einmal mehr.

Jays Augen folgten Prides Tun sehr genau. Als der den Hasen sauber erlegte trat kurz ein undeutbarer Ausdruck hinein, bevor Jay den Blick so reserviert wie gewohnt abwandte und in den Wald sah...  
Als sie zurückkam glomm die Glut des Feuers noch ein wenig. Jay legte sofort Holz nach und schürte es neu an... nach ein paar Versuchen klappte es auch.

Pride machte sich derweil daran den Hasen auszunehmen und zu häuten. Zwischendurch sah er zu Jay auf. Er konnte sich denken, dass dieser es nicht gerade appetitlich finden konnte zu sehen woher sein Fleisch kam. Anfangs war es für Pride auch nicht ganz einfach gewesen, doch man gewöhnte sich daran - und besser ein Tier aus dem Wald, als ein Huhn aus einer Legebatterie.

Jay sah deshalb wohl auch nur einmal kurz zu Pride rüber, schaffte sogar ein Lächeln. Die Zeit bis der Hase endlich über dem Feuer briet nutze Jay dafür sich neu zu orientieren und einen letzten Blick auf den Sender zu werfen - dann gab er es auf und setzt sich zu Pride ans Feuer.  
Bald wehte schon ein angenehmer Duft von dem Braten her..

Das Fleisch brauchte länger als der Fisch die Tage zuvor, doch durch ein paar Kräuter hatte es mehr Geschmack als dieser. Pride testete, ob das erste Stück gar war, reichte es dann an Jay weiter und nahm sich selbst eines. "Lass es dir schmecken."

Das tat dieser auch. Nach der langen Zeit ohne Essen, war es ein wahrer Hochgenuss. Als er das Stück von Pride nahm streiften sich ihre Hände kurz, und Jay lächelte entschuldigend, bevor er auf das Fleisch blies.

Anders als mit einem Lächeln ging Pride nicht darauf ein, widmete sich eher wieder dem Essen. Es freute ihn zu sehen, dass es Jay schmeckte. Hunger konnte ein unangenehmer Weggefährte sein, dass hatte er besonders in den letzten Wochen bei den Mallrats spüren müssen.

Nach dem Essen löschten sie das Feuer und Pride musste diesmal gar nicht mit einem "Sollen wir los?" kommen, da hatte Jay sich schon seinen Beutel umgebunden.  
Es war noch ein Stück weg, aber immer öfter glaubte Jay sich an Einzelheiten zu erinnern, und bald war er es, der den anderen führte.

Pride überließ Jay bereitwillig die Führung, prägte sich nun seinerseits den Weg ein, um ihn später wieder zurück zu finden. Als die ersten Häuser der Stadt in Sicht kamen, seufzte er leise. Und wieder auf Asphalt gehen...

Als sie von einer Anhöhe aus auf die Stadt blicken konnten blieb Jay kurz stehen - dann führte er Pride hinab.  
Als sie den ersten Häusern näher kamen fiel Jay anders als Pride nicht sofort auf, das etwas nicht stimmte. Es war zu ruhig...  
Die Augen verengt blinzelte Jay zu einem der Gebäude hoch, sah sich dann um. "Die Technobasis müsste in diese Richtung liegen..."

Als Antwort erhielt er nur ein Nicken. Pride fühlte sich nicht wohl bei dem Gedanken gerade einem Techno in sein Reich zu folgen, nur... was sollte er sonst tun? Und ob er wollte oder nicht, er vertraute Jay in dieser Hinsicht.  
Er sah sich um. Hier unterschied sich eigentlich nichts von 'seiner' Stadt... aber... es war viel ruhiger...

Obwohl man noch immer keine anderen Kinder sah spürten die beiden Augen auf sich. Jay warf eher unauffällig einen scharfen Blick umher, konnte aber niemanden entdecken.  
Das Einzige was von einstiger Benutzung zeugte, war der zahlreiche Müll und Abfall auf den Straßen und dazwischen kaputte Maschinen.  
Sie erreichten schließlich ein kastenförmiges Gebäude vor dem keine Wachen postiert waren. Jay trat ein und machte ein paar Schritte durch den Gang. "Hallo?! Irgendjemand da?"

Je weiter sie in die Stadt vorgedrungen waren, desto unbehaglicher fühlte sich Pride. Etwas war hier falsch... nicht nur, dass man keine Menschenseele sah. Etwas lag in der Luft...  
"Sieht aus, als seien alle ausgeflogen...", meinte er halblaut. Misstrauisch schweifte sein Blick zurück nach draußen.

Jay stampfte ein paar Meter den Gang entlang und spähte in eines der Zimmer, aber auch dort wurde er nicht fündig. Als er zu Pride zurückkam hatte sich seine Miene verfinstert. "Ich weiß nicht was los ist, aber es gefällt mir nicht."  
Wie auf Kommando raschelte entfernt etwas und verstummte wieder. Jays Augen wurden schmal, und scheinbar völlig aus Reflex hatte er sich mit dem Rücken zur Wand gedreht, vielleicht war es auch Folge eines Trainings. "Such dir irgendwas als Waffe..."

Pride nickte stumm. Hier war ganz klar etwas nicht in Ordnung... jedenfalls wenn man mit einem Techno unterwegs war...  
Er fand eine armlange Eisenstange, wog sie prüfend in der Hand und entschied, dass sie gut zu führen war. Wieder neben Jay tretend suchte er mit den Augen das Zwielicht des Ganges ab. "Was denkst du, ist hier los..?", fragte er leise, konnte es sich im Grunde schon selbst denken.

"Ich vermute es hat einen Übergriff gegeben", raunte Jay zurück. Und wirklich ließ das Durcheinander im Gebäude darauf schließen.  
Der Techno fuhr mit dem Finger über einen Tisch. Kein Staub. "Noch nicht lang her.."  
Er gab Pride einen leisen Wink und folgte dem Gang wieder. Als sie an dessen Ende ankamen war dort eine Tür. Während sich Pride mit der Eisenstange im Rahmen positionierte zog Jay sie mit einem Ruck auf.  
Fehlanzeige. Auch im Vermeintlichen Kontrollraum der Basis war niemand. Jedenfalls keiner der sich nicht schnell genug verborgen hatte...  
Einen unwilligen Laut von sich geben stampfte Jay zum Kontrollpult und warf ein paar Computer dort an, um mit fliegenden Fingern Daten abzurufen. 

Unterdessen blieb Pride an der Tür stehen, aufmerksam, sollte sie jemand überraschen wollen. Nur flüchtig warf er einen Blick zu Jay hin, fragte sich wie dieser die Zahlenkolonnen deuten konnte, die für ihn, Pride, einfach nur sinnlose Anhäufungen von Zeichen waren.

Jays konzentrierter Blick wurde immer gebannter, seine getippten Befehle an den Computer hackender.  
Auf einen erneuten Tastendruck blieb eine der Seiten mit einem Piepen stehen und zeigte Jay etwas, das diesem scheinbar nicht sonderlich gefiel...  
"Programm 48G gestartet.. zur Evakuierung der Basis gegen die Virts", las er vor. "Im Falle eines Scheitern: Unverzüglicher, eigenständiger Rückzug der Einzelpersonen."  
Jay knirschte mit den Zähnen, wandte sich zu Pride herum. "Sie sind weg."

"Das habe ich auch schon bemerkt", murmelte Pride. "Was mich mehr interessiert ist, was das nun für uns bedeutet." Wunderbar... von 'uns' sprechen, wenn sich scheinbar die ganze Stadt gegen die Technos zur Wehr gesetzt hatte - genau das, was er in seiner getan hatte. Und nun stand er mit einem von ihnen auf einer Seite... wie sich die Dinge ändern konnten...

Jay musste trotz der Situation lächeln. "Einpacken was geht, und dann raus - einfach gesagt", erklärte er.  
Der Techno stand auf und kapselte einen der Laptops ab, ebenso griff er sich einen der rumliegenden Sender. Kein Wunder das seiner nicht funktioniert hatte...  
"Ich weiß nicht wer die sind.. sicher ein feindlicher Tribe, aber sie sind mit Sicherheit noch hier."  
Jay hastete an dem anderen vorbei, einen Blick den Gang entlang werfend. "Komm mit, der Vorratsraum liegt da drüben."

Pride seufzte leicht und folgte Jay. Dabei hatte er seine Ruhe gesucht, als er die Mallrats verließ. Böse sein konnte er Jay jedoch nicht, in den letzten Tagen hatte er begonnen ihn nicht mehr wirklich zu den Technos zu zählen.

Das Gebäude war nicht annähernd so groß wie das in der anderen Stadt.. es war größer. Jay schleuste sich ziemlich zielsicher durch den Technotrakt, aufs äußerste konzentriert und aufmerksam. Doch zumindest im Gebäude schien niemand zu sein.. auch kein Nicht-Techno.  
Jay drückte die Klinke zu einem Raum auf und schloss die Tür hinter Pride wieder. Sie standen in einem leicht gekühlten Raum in dem sich Kisten mit Nahrungsmitteln stapelten. Jay ging hin und riss grob eine davon auf. Lange Zeit zum Wählen hatten sie nicht. So viel mitnehmen wie eben ging...

Pride schien den gleichen Gedanken zu haben, denn er stopfte seinen Rucksack recht wahllos voll, ließ sich aber genug Zeit um die Kisten mit den Riegeln links liegen zu lassen. Als seine Tasche endgültig vollgepackt war, sah er zu Jay. "Und nun? Abhauen so schnell es geht?"

Jay nickte, aber zu einer Antwort kam er nicht mehr, denn irgendwas knallte entfernt.. aber es war eindeutig im Gebäude gewesen.  
Der Techno fuhr zusammen und sah auf. "Jetzt bekommen wir wohl Gesellschaft.."  
So leise wie möglich öffnete er die Tür und winkte Pride hindurch.  
"Es gibt einen Hinterausgang... "  
Jay hoffte, das die Kids in nicht gefunden hatten.. er war eigentlich nur den Technos bekannt.. trotzdem konnte er sich nicht sicher sein, aus welcher Richtung ihre Verfolger kamen.  
Geduckt und flink lief der Blonde wieder voran.

Und Pride folgte ihm, ebenso schnell und leise. Was er sich in der Zeit, die er in der Wildnis verbracht hatte, angeeignet hatte kam ihm nun zu gute. Er hoffte nur, dass Jay diesen 'Hinterausgang' schnell finden würde. Er sah für sie zwei keine Chance, wenn tatsächlich eine ganze Stadt hinter ihnen her war...

Während sie geduckt durch das Gebäude hasteten warf Jay lächelnd einen Blick zurück. Irgendwie.. hatte sich Pride, wenn man seine Gesinnung bedachte, ziemlich weit in die Angelegenheiten der Technos ziehen lassen. Irgendwie hatte die Situation etwas Unwirkliches und Jay war sich nicht sicher, ob er sich die Schuld aufladen konnte.  
Dafür fand er recht bald den Ausgang. Seine Finger tasteten über die Wand, legten eine Kontrolltafel frei die daraufhin die Wand öffnete.  
Es war ein unterirdischer Gang, allerdings kein Vergleich mit der Kanalisation.. auch hier hatte man alles penibel und gut ausgestattet.

Anerkennend streifte Prides Blick Jay, bevor er in den Gang hinab stieg. Zumindest das musste er den Technos wohl lassen: Sie sicherten sich ab.  
Ein paar Schritte im Gang blieb er stehen, wartete, dass Jay wieder die Führung übernahm.

Kaum das sie eine Weile unterwegs waren, waren Schritte über ihnen zu hören, aufgebrachte Schritte und ein paar Rufe. Jay musste leicht amüsiert grinsen. 'Die können lange suchen' dachte er bei sich und führte Pride weiter.  
Dafür, dass das hier keine Kanalisation war, ähnelte der Ausgang natürlich auch keinem Gulli.  
Sie landeten im Hinterhof einer verlassenen Lagerhalle, ziemlich am Rand der Stadt.

Für einen Moment erlaubte Pride aufzuatmen. Von hier aus konnte es nicht mehr weit sein, bis sie aus der Stadt heraus waren und ab da machte er sich keine Sorgen mehr um ihre Verfolger.  
"Wohin jetzt?" Bis dahin war er allerdings noch auf Jays Wissen um die Straßen hier angewiesen.

Jay machte einen Schritt und deutete nach Norden. "Das ist der kürzeste Weg aus der Stadt. Aber..." Er sah sich voraus und schien einen Augenblick zu überlegen.  
"Wenn du es nicht so eilig hast, gibt es da vielleicht etwas das du sehen solltest."  
Er lächelte und wandte sich nach stattdessen nach links. Nur ein paar Schritte.. es war ein Angebot.

Einen Herzschlag lang sah Pride Jay nur unentschlossen an, dann nickte er. Was auch immer dieser ihm zeigen wollte, vielleicht war es nur fair es sich anzusehen. "Solange ich mit heiler Haut hier herauskomme habe ich alle Zeit der Welt." So folgte er Jay...

Jay lächelte als Antwort und blickte wieder voraus. So lange sie in der Stadt waren, mussten sie vorsichtig sein, auch rändlich. Gedanken lag nahe.. aber dennoch wäre es wohl unsinnig gewesen, Pride jetzt noch zu verraten. Das hätte Jay, wenn man es so sah, bequem früher tun können..  
Stattdessen führte er ihn weiter vorsichtig zwischen den Gebäuden entlang, bis sie vor einem stehen blieben. Anders als die Steinhäuser war es aus robustem, milchigem Glas, das keinen Blick hinein zuließ...

"Was ist das?" Pride sah an dem Gebäude hinauf, wandte sich fragend an seinen Begleiter.

Jay gab keine Antwort, er war dabei, sich an der Einrichtung an der Tür zu schaffen zu machen.  
Sie sah anders aus als die in der Basis der Technos, komplexer, und sie lief mit einem Sicherheitscode, den Jay blind eintippte. Daraufhin konnte er die Tür öffnen und leicht stickige feucht-warme Luft schlug ihnen entgegen.  
Jay blieb am Eingang stehen und ließ Pride in paar Schritte machen. Sie standen in einem riesenhaften Gewächshaus - zumindest sah es danach aus. Auch hier war alles mit beachtlicher Technologie ausgestattet, aber es wirkte trotzdem nicht überladen oder künstlich... Die Pflanzen und Blumen waren es jedenfalls nicht. Unzählige Exemplare wuchsen hier, darunter auch seltene die es in der Welt draußen nicht mehr gab. Hier schienen sie sorgsam aufgezogen und gepflegt zu werden...  
Es war ein krasses Gegenstück zur sonstigen Entwicklung, die von den Technos kam... und sie schienen sie gut unter Verschluss zu halten.

Eindeutig überrascht blieb Pride stehen, ließ den Blick über die unzähligen Pflanzen wandern, die hier gezüchtet wurden. Er hätte alles erwartet, doch so etwas sicherlich nicht. Er trat zu einem der Pflanztische, auf denen in Töpfen kleinere Pflanzen wuchsen. Er betrachtete ein unscheinbares Gewächs, schüttelte dann verwundert den Kopf.  
"Das... ist verdammt selten." Sich zu Jay wendend machte er eine Geste, die das gesamte Gewächshaus einschloss. "Was ist das hier? Oder besser: Wozu habt ihr es?" Das sich ausgerechnet diese Cyberpunks für Artenschutz einsetzen sollten, kam ihm suspekt vor.

Jay musste ob Prides Aufgebrachtheit lächeln. "Wir kümmern uns nicht nur um die Entwicklung im technischen Bereich... Unter anderem haben wir hiermit ein Mittel gegen den Virus gefunden. Bloße Computerdaten hätte uns wohl nicht sehr weit gebracht."  
Er machte ein paar Schritte in den Raum. "Bevor du fragst: Nein es ist kein offenes Projekt. Jedenfalls nicht von Ram aus.. Er hat die Idee gebilligt, nach etwas Überzeugungsarbeit."  
Der Techno trat den an Computer, in dem wohl die einzelnen Daten der Pflanzen verzeichnet waren. "Es war nicht meine Idee.. aber ich habe Größtenteils bei der Umsetzung geholfen." Er lächelte. "Man könnte sagen es ist so was wie ein Hobby..."

Das hätte Pride nun selbst bei Jay nicht erwartet, wobei er zugeben musste, dass es ihn positiv überraschte. Wieder ließ er den Blick über die Pflanzen schweifen, von denen er eine ganze Reihe nicht kannte, von anderen wusste, dass sie selten waren oder in diesen Breiten nicht (mehr) wuchsen.  
"Das ist wirklich... beeindruckend...." Es gefiel ihm, daraus machte er keinen Hehl.

Jay verschränkte lächelnd die Arme hinter dem Rücken. Sein Blick lag auf Pride....  
"Vielleicht verstehst du jetzt, wieso ich daran interessiert war etwas von dir zu lernen. Was bringt mir das Mittel, wenn ich die Anwendung nicht kenne."

Ja, Pride verstand jetzt. Er lief die schmalen Gänge zwischen den Pflanzenreihen entlang, als er wieder bei Jay zum stehen kam lächelte er. "Mit dem was ihr hier habt, könntet ihr eine ganze Apotheke versorgen... und dabei kenne ich von der Hälfte der Pflanzen die Wirkungsweisen nicht..."

Etwas über die Tastatur eingebend grinste Jay flüchtig. "So...? Na gut, dass ich es weiß. Bisher waren sie bloß schön zum anschauen..."  
Er gab ein paar Namen ein, die er noch in Erinnerung hatte, verglich es mit dem Bild auf dem Monitor und zeigte es, wenn er unschlüssig darüber, oder über die Wirkungsweise war, Pride.  
Auf diese Weise übergab Jay das Gelernte der letzten Tage dem technischen Gehirn weiter...

Bereitwillig half Pride die Datenbank aufzufüllen, insgeheim erstaunt, wie gut diese auch so schon war und wie viel Jay tatsächlich von all dem behalten hatte, was er ihm erzählt hatte.

Jay war irgendwann fertig und schaltete den Monitor aus, sich leicht streckend. "So... das wäre erledigt." Er wandte sich lächelnd zu Pride um. "Keine Sorge, dass diese Kinder hier einbrechen.. das Gebäude ist sicher."  
Jay musste schmunzeln. Ram würde vermutlich seinen eigenen Mülleimer technisch absichern...

"Wenn sie es nicht vorziehen einfach die Scheiben einzuschlagen", grinste Pride leicht. Er hoffte, dass man auch daran gedacht hatte. Er war zwar dafür die Technos so weit wie möglich in ihren Plänen zu behindern, doch dieses eine Projekt konnte ruhig bestehen bleiben.

Jay lächelte warm. "Keine Sorge, hier kommt keiner rein ohne mich."  
Er überprüfte noch ein paar Gerätschaften und band sich seinen Beutel wieder um. "Verlassen wir dir Stadt besser rasch. Ich versuch später meine Leute anzufunken und die Lage zu erläutern. Sie sollen Verstärkungen schicken."

"Mh-hm..." Pride folgte Jay hinaus, warft in der Tür noch einen letzten Blick zurück. Er war hin und hergerissen zwischen der Hoffnung, die Technos mochten die Stadt verloren haben und dem Wunsch, dass diese Einrichtung nicht vergessen würde.  
Unbehelligt eilten sie durch die Straßen, den Weg zurück, den sie gekommen waren und dann weiter, erst die Großen Straßen hinter sich lassend und nur noch einer folgend, die direkt aus der Stadt heraus führte...

Jay schien trotz der Umstände guter Dinge zu sein, selbst nicht genau wissend, warum.  
Sie ließen die Stadt hinter sich und erklommen den Hügel von dem aus Jay noch einmal zurück sah. Er machte sich Gedanken, wieso kein Funkspruch eingegangen war.. was war mit den Flüchtenden passiert?  
Während er noch nachgrübelte durchquerten sie eine Wiese, um wieder in den Wald einzutauchen.


	9. Chapter 9

Eine Weile noch war Pride wachsam, ob nicht doch jemand ihnen gefolgt sein könnte, doch je weiter sie wieder in den Wald vordrangen, desto sicherer fühlte er sich.  
Als sie eine kleine Lichtung erreichten blieb er stehen. "Damit wären deine Pläne wohl etwas durcheinander gebracht.." Er musterte Jay. "Was hast du jetzt vor? Zurück zu Ram?" Warum auch immer behagte ihn dieser Gedanke nicht...

Jay fuhr sich nachdenklich über den Nacken. Die Frage war gut, fand er...  
"Na ja... ich glaube ich werde erst mal Meldung geben und dabei sehen wie die Lage ist."  
Seufzend trat er zu seinem Baum und ließ sich daran hinabsinken. "Ram regt sich meist so schnell wieder ab wie er sich aufgeregt hat."  
Damit sprach er indirekte aus, das er sich ihm wohl trotz allem wieder anschließen würde...

Pride nickte leicht. "Also zurück zur Stadt..." Er konnte den leichten, enttäuschten Unterton in seiner Stimme nicht verbergen. Was hatte er gedacht? Jay war und blieb ein Techno, selbst wenn Pride das in den letzten Tagen vergessen zuhaben schien.

Jay musste diesen Ton wohl bemerkt haben, denn er lächelte, den Kopf zurück gegen den Stamm gelegt, zu Pride aufsehend. "Ich hab es nicht eilig mit dem Rückweg..." Ergrinste leicht. "Ich meine, ich kann diesmal etwas trödeln..."Der Blonde griff in seinen Beutel und holte etwas zu essen hervor.

Pride nickte nur. Er ließ sich auf einen umgestürzten Baumstamm sinken, der quer über die Lichtung lag, diese vermutlich verursacht hatte. Er hatte nicht vorgehabt sich zurück zur Stadt zu wenden, doch ein Stück würde er Jay begleiten können... begleiten wollen, wohl eher.

Mit einem Lächeln biss er in ein Stück Brot und erkannte in Prides Tun die Entscheidung ihn wohl noch eine Weile zu begleiten. Er freute sich darüber. Nach dem letzen Bissen griff er sich den neuen Sender und gab ein paar Koordinaten ein, hielt in sich dann ans Ohr...

Pride beobachtete ihn bei seinem Tun, nahm sich aus dem Rücksack ebenfalls etwas Brot. Mit einem Seufzen wandte er den Blick dann von Jay ab.

Jay probierte er ein paar Mal, dann senkte er den Sender und begann tatsächlich das erste mal ungehalten zu fluchen. Scheinbar hatte er kein Glück. Als er den Blick vom Boden wieder hob war tiefes Unverständnis, Verwirrung und Ärger darin geschrieben. "Ich versteh das nicht..."

"Was ist los?", fragte Pride, die Stirn gerunzelt.

"Ich erreiche niemanden", gab Jay zurück. Es konnte doch nicht sein, dass Ram... "Bei jedem Aufruf wird die Identitätsnummer und der Aufenthaltsort übertragen." Das hieß nichts anderes, als das bekannt sein musste das er es war, der die Basis zu erreichen versuchte..

"Vielleicht wollen sie nicht mit dir reden?", bot Pride als Möglichkeit an. Das mit dem Aufenthaltsort gefiel ihm nicht, doch eigentlich konnte es ihm egal sein. Das er Jay begleitete würde nun wahrlich keiner vermuten, selbst wenn es für die Technos von Interesse wäre.

Jays Gesicht verfinsterte sich. "Möglich", kam es knapp. Er begann sich die übelsten Dinge auszumalen, bis er es gewaltsam unterband. "Nein..", murmelte er. "Nein ich gehe zurück und kläre das. Dann wird sich schon alles klären."

Ein Schulterzucken und Pride widmete sich dem letzten Stück Brot. War er froh, dass er momentan kein größeres Problem hatte, als wie er möglichst lang mit den Vorräten auskommen würde.

Die ganze Entspannung der letzten Tage schien aus dem Ruder gelaufen zu sein, viel zu sehr steigerte sich Jay in seine Überlegungen und den Groll auf Ram hinein. Er zog sich wieder auf die Füße, griff fahrig nach seinem Beutel und ging an Pride vorbei. Scheinbar mit den Gedanken nicht ganz da.

Seufzend folgte Pride ihm. Was hatte Jay erwartet? Das dieser Ram sich einen Dreck um die Menschen um ihn herum scherte, hätte Pride ihm auch so sagen können... Warum ging das Jay einfach nicht auf, wer sich nicht um Fremde scherte, der würde auch nicht viel besser mit seinen 'Freunden' umgehen... Ohne Worte lenkte er Jay in die richtig Richtung, zurück zur Stadt aus der sie kamen...

Jay griff nach einer Weile wieder zu dem Sender - mit dem selben Resultat. Warum er das Teil nicht längst wütend fortgeworfen hatte, fragt er sich selbst. Sie erreichten wieder den Bach, den Jay anders als beim ersten mal rücksichtslos durchbrach um sich auf der anderen Seite wieder in den Wald zu schlagen.  
So waren sie mehrere Stunden unterwegs...

Und immer wieder griff Jay nach dem Sender, erntete mit der Zeit genervte Blicke von Pride. Die Sonne stand schon tief, als Pride beschloss, dass sie sich ausruhen mussten und einen einsam stehenden Baum zwischen brachliegenden Feldern zum Nachtlager erkor. Er warf seinen Rucksack ins Gras, sich streckend. Jay hatte trotz seiner Aussage, dass er es nun nicht eilig hätte, ein  
ganz schönes Tempo an den Tag gelegt. Zumindest mehr, als Pride unter 'nicht eilig' verstanden hätte.

Jay blieb einfach untätig stehen, als Pride hier anhielt. Sein Blick tastete über den Horizont und in seiner Hand lag der Sender. Seit der letzten Zeit hatte er ihn nicht mehr eingesteckt, vielleicht aus der dummen Hoffnung heraus, angefunkt zu werden. Stumm ließ er den Beutel von der Schulter rutschten und tippte wieder etwas ein. Ein letzter Versuch für diesen Tag.... Jay knirschte leicht mit den Zähnen.

Gerade wandte sich Pride zu ihm um, um vorzuschlagen zusammen Feuerholz zu sammeln - da hielt Jay schon wieder diesen verdammten Sender am Ohr. "Wie oft willst du's noch versuchen?!" Prides düstere Laune brach mit einem Schlag nach außen. Die letzten Monate hatte sie sich aufgestaut und eigentlich hatte er gedacht sie mit den wenigenruhigen Tagen in der Natur vertreiben zu haben -scheinbar war dem nicht so..."Es wird keiner antworten! Vermutlich hockt dein toller Ram gerade am anderen Ende und lacht sich schlapp. Willst du nicht kapieren, das du für ihn nur ein Spielzeug bist?!" Aufgebracht gestikulierte Pride in eine Richtung, ohne wirklich sicher sein zu können, dass die Stadtgenau dort lag.

Ungläubig hob der Techno den Kopf und starrte Pride an. "Was soll das Pride? Das ist ja wohl meine Sache.." Dann wurde auch er laut, befreite sich von seinem angestauten Ärger. "Was weißt du schon!" Die Hand in der der Sender lag ballte sich zur Faust, dann wandte er den Kopf ab. "Unmöglich...das ist doch völlig irrsinnig!"

"Ja, genau das! Auch endlich bemerkt?" Ohne es eigentlich zu wollen entlud sich der ganze Hass, den er auf die Technos verspürte jetzt auf Jay. Warum musste dieser verdammte Kerl die ganze Zeit tun, als seien die Technos die 'Guten' und von allen andren einfach missverstanden? "Da interessiert sich keiner auch nur einen Dreck ob du hier draußen krepierst oder nicht!"

Jays Stirn legte sich in tiefe Falten. "Nein, das ist nicht wahr!" gab er zurück, aber es klang eher empört als wirklich überzeugt. Ram hatte ihn damals aufgenommen, ihn und Ved und man _hatte_ sich um sie gekümmert... man hatte sie gedrillt und auf ihre Fähigkeiten spezialisiert. Mit viel Lob und Strafe. Mit einem Ruck wandte Jay sich ab, der Sender fiel ins Gras. "Was weißt du schon...", kam es leise von ihm, bevor er davonging. Er wollte alleine sein, für den Moment. Jay folgte einer Schneise im Feld bis er an einen Abhang kam, der einen weiten Ausblick über das Land bot, dort blieb er stehen, um sich seinen Gedanken hinzugeben.

"Mir reicht was ich gesehen habe!", kam es von Pride bissig, als Jay ihm den Rücken zuwandte. "Verdammt!" Einem plötzlichen Bedürfnis folgend trat er wütend gegen den Stamm des mächtigen Baumes unter dem sie hatten rasten wollen. Dann sank er mit dem Rücken gegen den Stamm, und daran hinab. Eine Hand im Haar vergraben starrte er düster zu Boden. In seinem Kopf entlud sich über Jay ein Schwall Flüche und Verwünschungen...

Jay starrte in den fast dunklen Himmel hinaus. War er so sensibel geworden, oder warum wühlte ihn dieser Streit so auf? Sich mit Pride in die Haare zu bekommen war das letzte was er sich gewünscht hatte. Und es war so.. sinnlos. Wenn es Pech hatte, würde dieser ihn sitzen lassen und er würde sich wieder nicht zurechtfinden. War das seine einzige Sorge, verdammt? Jay konnte fast sicher sagen, das Pride das _nicht_ tun würde.. so weit er ihn bis jetzt einschätzen konnte. Wie lange er so da gehockt hatte, wusste der Blonde nachher nicht.. als er wieder aufsah, und ein Raschen hinter sich hörte, war es bereits dunkel.

Pride starrte Jay zuerst nur schweigend an, dann gab er sich doch einen Ruck. "Willst du essen kommen?" Hinter ihm war der gelbe Schein des Lagerfeuers zu sehen, wie ein beleuchtetes Fenster in einem ansonsten stockfinsteren Haus. Er sprach ruhig, was seinen Worten etwas versöhnliches gab...

Jay wandte sich zu dem anderen herum, ein leichtes Lächeln auf den Lippen. "Danke..." Er wirkte nicht mehr ärgerlich, nur ermüdet von allem. Langsam ging er zu ihrem Lagerplatz zurück und setzte sich. Es sah gut aus, was Pride da zusammengemischt hatte...

Aus einer Dose schlichter Dosenbohnen hatte Pride mit einigen Kräutern, Wurzeln und einer handvoll Pilzen etwas recht akzeptables gemacht, dazu etwas Brot geröstet. Es war eindeutig mehr, als für ein einfaches Abendessen nötig gewesen wäre. Ein Friedensangebot... Nachdem Pride eine ganze Weile damit verbracht hatte all seine Wut auf Jay zu projizieren, war ihm die Sinnlosigkeit klar geworden. Jay konnte nichts für diesen ganzen Mist und wenn doch... nun, dann wollte es Pride nicht wissen. Zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben war es ihm lieber bei einer Sache unwissend zu sein.

Jay nahm sich etwas von dem Essen und zog die Beine in den Schneidersitz. Er probierte... und es schmeckte wirklich gut. Ungewöhnlich aber lecker. Ein kurzer Blick und ein warmes Lächeln zu Pride. "Das ist gut geworden.."  
Er griff nach dem Brot, tauchte es als improvisierten Löffel in die Bohnen und biss davon ab. 

Ein Lächeln dankte Jay seine Worte und auch Pride nahm sich etwas zu essen. Schweigend aß er seinen Anteil und dann, als könne er nicht anders, blieben seine Augen über das Feuer hinweg auf Jay liegen.

Jay war bald satt und schob den Teller von sich. Somit hatte er nichts mehr, auf das er sich konzentrieren konnte, und sein Blick wanderte umher.  
Als er durch die Flammen zu Pride wanderte, traf er sich mit dem des anderen Jungen, da dieser auch gerade hersah.  
Ein paar mal hoben sich die Mundwinkel des Blonden zu einem leichten, fragenden Lächeln. 

Ohne dieses Lächeln wirklich zu erwidern blieb Pride an Jays Augen hängen. Der Wunsch er hätte Jay früher kennen gelernt, bevor dieser sich den Technos anschloss, stieg in ihm auf. Dann wäre alles viel einfacher gewesen... dann wäre ihm erspart geblieben selbst jetzt das Bild eines Technos vor sich zu haben, wie sich Jay in der Stadt immer gegeben hatte... Der Jay der nun vor ihm saß schien damit so gar nichts mehr gemein zu haben...

Jay blinzelte irgendwann und stand mit einem Seufzen auf. Nachdem er sich leicht gestreckt hatte, griff er sich seinen Beutel und legte ihn auf einer höheren Astgabel des Baumes ab, und begann, Pride den Rücken gekehrt, darin herum zu suchen...

Zuerst nur ausdruckslos dabei zusehend, erhob sich Pride dann doch, trat neben Jay. "Was suchst du..?" Zum ersten Mal fiel ihm auf, das Jay tatsächlich ein kleines Stück größer war als er - und im gleichen Moment fragte er sich, wie er jetzt darauf kam.

"Nichts.. ich hab es wohl in der Basis liegen lassen." Jay seufzte und wandte sich zu Pride um, dessen Nähe ließ ihn einen Moment mit den weiteren Worten brauchen.... "Ich habe ein Bild von ihr.. von damals. Ich wollte es dir zeigen..."  
Wie kam er jetzt darauf? Warum sollte Pride es sehen wollen? Jay bemerkte erst jetzt, wie seltsam seine Aneinanderreihung von Gedanken gewesen war und rettete sich in ein Lächeln. Dieses blieb jedoch nicht lange auf seinen Lippen liegen.  
Fast verwundert tastete sein Blick über Prides Gesicht, dem Blick des anderen begegnend...

Wieder blieb Pride an Jays Blick hängen, ohne zu Wissen was ihn immer wieder so anzog. Genau genommen wusste er in letzter Zeit allgemein ziemlich wenig... noch genauer genommen erst die letzten paar Tage... Und noch... Irgendwo hier hörten seine Gedanken einfach auf, als seien sie über einen Abgrund gesprungen, den sie vorher nicht bemerkt hatten. "Jay..." Irgendetwas hatte Pride sagen wollen, doch auf dem Weg gingen ihm die Worte verloren, kullerten in den gleichen Abgrund wie seine Gedanken.

Jay betrachtete den anderen nur weiterhin schweigend. Sein Blick verlor dieses Fragende und stattdessen trat etwas undefinierbares, drängendes hinein. Einen Herzschlag noch zögernd neigte Jay den Kopf seitlich und beugte sich zu Pride hin, presste die Lippen auf seine, während sich seine Hand sanft um den Wangenknochen des anderen Jungen legte.  
Jay gab dem Kuss etwas forderndes, haltloses.

Noch immer dachte Pride nicht nach. Keine Meditation hätte seinen Kopf leerer bekommen, als er jetzt war, als er ohne Zögern Jays Kuss annahm. Seine Hand hob sich ein Stück, ohne wirklich ein Ziel zu kennen, bis sie es bei Jay Hals fand, sich wie in Trance dagegen schmiegte.  
Was auch immer er hier gerade tat... er wollte nicht, dass es aufhörte...

Jay schloss die Augen und schob Pride mit dem Rücken gegen den Baum, die andere Hand an seiner Hüfte.  
Während er begann seine Lippen gegen die des anderen Jungen zu bewegen, leicht mit der Zunge darüber fuhr, trat er mit einem Bein leicht vor, schob es zwischen die von Pride was ihren Kontakt noch enger werden ließ.. auch an einer gewissen Stelle.  
Jay handelte völlig im Affekt.. ohne zu denken, sich einfach seinen Gefühlen hingebend.  
Während sein Kuss verlangender wurde, streichelte der Daumen sanft über Prides Wange.

Pride schnappte nach Luft, doch kaum hatte er die Lippen ein Stück geöffnet fing seine wie von alleine Jays Zunge ein. Und etwa ab jetzt fingen seine Gedanken wieder an zu arbeiten.  
'Das ist doch völlig irrsinnig!' hatte Jay gesagt. 'Ja, genau das!' hatte Pride zurück gegeben. War er jetzt wirklich übergeschnappt? Gut möglich... denn obwohl er endlich die Situation erfasste löste er sich nicht von dem andren, ließ ihren Kuss im Gegenteil noch inniger werden.

Jay erkundete sanft, wie man es ihm irgendwie nicht zugetraut hätte mit der Zunge Prides Mundhöhle. Seine Hand streichelte leicht an der Hüfte entlang, Pride dort auch haltend.  
Als der andere sich bewegte, traf er damit wieder Jays empfindlichen Punkt, und der Junge keuchte leicht auf.  
Nach einem langen Moment zog er langsam seine Lippen zurück und sah Pride an, wieder fragend, verlangend, eine ganz bestimmte Antwort oder Reaktion erwartend.

Pride konnte Jay die Antwort nicht geben, ihn nur ansehen, sich mit dem Blick an seinen Augen festsaugen. Was war das nur, das Jay so anziehend machte... ein versonnenes Lächeln hob Prides Mundwinkel, während sich seine Hand auf die Jays auf seiner Hüfte legte. Mochte dieser es als Antwort nehmen, wofür auch immer.  
Diesmal war es Absicht, als er seine Gedanken in die Leere hinter den Abgrund verbannte. Wenn er jetzt nachdachte, konnte er nur zu einem Schluss kommen, der dies hier beendete... Sanft suchten seine Lippen wieder Jays.

Dieser hob die Hand von Prides Wange und grub sie an dessen Hinterkopf in das wirre Haar, zog ihn näher in den Kuss.  
"Ich hätte nie gedacht..", hauchte er, als sich ihre Lippen kurz trennten, "dass ich einen Jungen anziehend finden könnte..."  
Scheinbar diesen Kommentar im Raum stehen lassend schloss Jay wieder die Augen und wanderte mit seinen Lippen Prides Hals hinab, knabberte an seiner Haut.. 

Was glaubte er, wie es Pride ging? Ein leises Keuchen kam von ihm, als Jays Lippen einen Schauer über seinen Rücken jagten, den Pride von den Berührungen eines Jungens nie erwartet hatte, doch jetzt genoss wie selten etwas zuvor.  
Seine Hand wanderte an Jays Arm empor, strich über seine Schulter und blieb auf dem Schulterblatt liegen.

Jay lächelte leicht, als er einen Kuss in Prides Nackenbeuge hauchte. Dann ließ er sich mit ihm hinabsinken.  
Die Hand an Prides Hüfte strich weiter nach vorne und über das Hemd, schon einzelne Muskelerhebungen nachzeichnend.  
Jay lächelte auf den anderen hinab, beugte sich wieder zu einem Kuss vor. 

Die Hand auf Jays Schulterblatt zog Pride ihn enger an sich, dem Drang folgend, der nun auch in ihm aufstieg. Er zog die Lippen des anderen zu sich herab, sie in einem zarten Kuss fangend, der dennoch fordernd war, eine merkwürdige Mischung...

Jay ging willig auf den Kuss ein, umschlang Prides Zunge mit seiner während seine Hand an der Stelle unter das Hemd schlüpfte, wo er einen der Verschlüsse hatte lösen können.  
Prides Brust war angenehm warm... weich und trotzdem fest. Jays Finger zogen eine hauchzarte Spur darüber.

Ein leises Seufzen schlug zu Jay hinauf. Blind tasteten sich Prides Finger zum Kragen der Uniform und öffneten sie langsam, ohne Hast.  
Nur flüchtig und kurz strichen seine Fingerkuppen währenddessen über Jays Haut, als wollten sie ihn locken oder warten, bis sie wirklich freie Bahn hatten.

Jay verlagerte sein Gewicht mehr nach hinten und setzte sich auf Prides Hüfte, nahm beide Hände um die Verschlüsse des grauen Hemdes der Reihe nach zu öffnen. Dann strich er den Stoff leicht bei Seite und warf einen anerkennenden Blick auf Prides makellose Brust. Wieder strichen seine Finger darüber, diesmal mit mehr Druck, bevor er sich hinabbeugte und eine der Brustwarzen sanft zwischen die Lippen nahm.

Endlich hatte Pride den Reißverschluss ganz herab gezogen und als Jays Lippen seine Brust berührten legten sich Prides Hände auf dessen Brust, die Muskelerhebungen nachfahrend. Er selbst drückte sich ein Stück hoch, den sanften Berührungen entgegen.

Jay lächelte leicht, leckte mit der Zunge einmal kurz über das empfindliche Fleisch, bevor er sich aufsetzte und sich den engen Stoff vom Oberkörper zog. Da der eine Ärmel ohnehin fehlte, ging das relativ rasch.  
Versonnen legte er sich wieder über Pride und seufzte auf, als ihre Haut sich berührte.

Die Augen halb geöffnet sah Pride zu ihm auf, lächelte. Verdammt, es war verrückt, doch er mochte das hier, mochte Jay, seine Haut auf der eigenen....  
Die eine Hand fuhr hoch über des anderen Rücken, die andere wanderte zu Jays Wange, fuhr sanft darüber. Wieder wollte Pride etwas sagen und wieder gingen ihm die Worte verloren, sodass nur Jays Name über seine Lippen kam, in der Luft schweben blieb.

Das Lächeln auf Jays Lippen wurde eine Spur wärmer und er verschloss ihm mit einem erneuten Kuss die Lippen, bevor er Pride weiter die Brust entlang streichelte, das Hemd ganz von seinen Schultern zog.  
Als er sich dann mit der einen Hand zum Hosenbund des anderen Jungen vortastete, löste er kurz ihre Lippen und blickte Pride an. Er schien mit einem mal etwas unsicher. "Hast du.. das schon mal gemacht?" Wieder rettete er sich in ein Lächeln und es durfte klar sein, was Jay meinte.

Ein gleichartiges Lächeln legte sich auf Prides Lippen, als er den Kopf leicht schüttelte. "...Du bist der erste Junge der mich je geküsst hat..." 'geschweige denn, bei dem es so weit gekommen wäre', hing unausgesprochen in der Luft.

Jay strich lächelnd eine der schwarzen Strähnen aus dem Gesicht. "Okay... dann werd ich versuchen vorsichtig zu sein..." Er beruhigte sich damit auch selbst, keine Ahnung.. wie er es anstellen wollte.. es würde sich ergeben.  
Jay senkte den Blick auf Prides Hose, sah sich den Verschluss an... und entdeckte dabei etwas anderes, das ihn flüchtig grinsen ließ. 

"Du hast es drauf angelegt...", grinste Pride leicht, durch Jays Haar streichend. So unwirklich ihm diese Situation auch vorkam, unwohl fühlte er sich nicht, dass ausgerechnet Jay ihn erregte. Warum nicht? Warum nicht, wenn doch auch der Rest der Welt aus dem Ruder lief...?

Jay beugte sich wieder vor, mit einem Lächeln, Pride einen Kuss auf die Lippen zu legen. Seine Hand jedoch, blieb am Hosenbund und versuchte sie einhändig zu öffnen. Es dauerte ein wenig... vielleicht war es auch Jays Absicht, ein wenig Spannung aufzubauen, bevor er es geschafft hatte. Pride einen Blick in die Augen schenkend tasteten seine Finger nach der Boxershorts und verhakten sich diesmal in deren Bund. Ein flüchtiges Grinsen... 

An Jays Augen hängen bleibend, die Hand in dessen Nacken, den kurzen Haaren, legte sich in Prides Blick nun etwas aufforderndes. Er wollte es wissen, wie dies hier weitergehen würde... Mit der freien Hand strich über Jay Brust, hoch zum Hals und sanft über seine Wange.

Das gab Jay scheinbar einen gewissen Anstoß... den Blick von dem Prides losreißend senkte er ihn auf seine Hände und machte sich daran, ihm die ohnehin offene Hose über die Beine abzustreifen. Vorher widmete er sich noch Prides Stiefeln..  
Es schien fast etwas Einnehmendes für den Techno zu haben, den Köper des anderen nach und nach freizulegen.

Pride half Jay nur so weit wie eben notwendig, hatte es doch auch für ihn etwas anreizendes, wie der Techno ihm den letzten Stoff von der Haut streifte. Die ganze Zeit ließ er Jay nicht aus den Augen und so nahm er auch jetzt jede Regung in dessen Gesicht war, gleichzeitig jeden Zug betrachtend, als sehe er Jay zum ersten Mal wirklich an.

Jay spürte Prides aufmerksamen Blick, ließ davon jedoch nicht aus der Ruhe bringen. Ruhe... soweit man bei ihm noch davon sprechen konnte. Äußerlich wirkte Jay, wie immer konzentrierter und gelassener als er es eigentlich war.  
Als er Pride vollständig entkleidet hatte, brauchte es doch etwas Überwindung, an dem anderen hochzusehen. Langsam fuhr er mit den Händen die Beine entlang, über die Hüften und zum Bauch, bevor er Pride wieder zulächeln konnte... aber es wirkte diesmal etwas verträumt.

Mit einem ebensolchem Blick setzte Pride sich nun auf, Jay gerade so weit von sich fort schieben, dass es ihm möglich war. Eine Hand auf Jays Brust sank tiefer, blieb auf dessen Hüfte liegen, als Pride sich vorbeugte um die Lippen des anderen wieder zum Kuss zu locken.

Jay schloss verstrauensvoll die Augen, während er den Kopf leicht zur Seite neigte, den Kuss gerne annehmend. Wieder suchte sich eine Hand haltlos einen Weg zur Wange des anderen.. hin zum Nacken, schmiegte sich dort gegen die warme Haut und vergrub sich im Haar.

Den Kuss nicht lösend sanken Prides Finger zu Jays Hose, war er es nun, der versuchte den Verschluss blind zu öffnen. Er stellte sich nicht ungeschickt an, schob schließlich den Stoff ein Stück hinab. Leicht widerwillig löste er ihren Kuss, Jay wieder jenen auffordernden Blick schenkend...

Kurz schien etwas neckendes in den Augen des Technos aufzublitzen, als er mit blinden Fingern den Gürtel aus den Laschen zog und bei Seite legte um sich dann zurück zu lehnen, die Hand sanft um Prides Arm gelegt.

Zärtlich war Prides Blick, als er sich über Jay beugte, ohne Hast auch diesen von Schuhen und Hose befreite. Für einen Moment versank er in der Betrachtung von Jays Körper, verwundert darüber, dass er den Techno ehrlich anziehend nennen konnte. Dann kehrte sein Blick wieder zu Jays Gesicht zurück und er schob sich wieder hoch. Sich einen Kuss einfangend kam er zwischen Jays Beinen zum liegen, seufzte leise auf.

Auch von Jay kam ein leiser gepresster, aber wohliger Laut, als er kurz die Augen zusammenkniff. Wenn er ehrlich war, war er so wirklich nicht darauf vorbereitet gewesen.... vorausdenken, etwas was er in dieser Situation lange eingestellt hatte.  
Sanft aber fest schlossen sich seine Arme um den anderen, zogen ihn weiter auf sich und presste leicht die Lippen aufeinander bei diesem innigen Kontakt.

Pride genoss Jays warme Haut auf der seinen, die weichen Berührungen ihrer Lippen... alles an dieser Situation. Leicht bewegte er seine Hüfte gegen Jays, bei dem Gefühl, das daraufhin durch seinen Körper jagte, leicht erschauernd.

Jay konnte seinerseits ein leichtes Aufkeuchen nicht unterdrücken. Die Hand in Prides Nacken zog dessen Gesicht näher herab, ließ Jay Raum sich ausgiebig mit den Lippen an dessen Ohr und dem Nacken zu schaffen zu machen. Das alles war unglaublich.. so ganz anders als mit einem Mädchen, aber mit Pride gefiel es dem Blonden fast besser... vielleicht lag es aber auch an dem Schwarzhaarigen selbst.

Pride reckte den Hals leicht, wandte leicht den Kopf, sodass Jay mit den Lippen seine Ziele einfacher fand. Hier zu liegen, im Feuerschein unter den Sternen mit einer anderen... oft genug hatte sich Pride danach gesehnt. Doch nun lag er hier mit Jay - und es störte ihn nicht. Nicht im Geringsten. Immer wieder bewegte er sich leicht gegen ihn, Jay mit jeder Faser seines Körpers spürend.

Nach einer Weile zog Jay sich lächelnd zurück und betrachtete Prides Gesicht, die Hand an dessen Wange geschmiegt. Sein Lächeln wurde kurz zu einem verträumten Grinsen. "Weißt du eigentlich wie hübsch du aussiehst?" Er musste kurz lachen, aber in seinen Augen glitzerte es liebevoll. "Ich meine.. für einen Kerl."  
Wieder reckte er sich hoch, gab dem anderen einen weichen Kuss.

"Hm...", Pride lächelte in den Kuss hinein. "Und du erst..." Jays Worte, viel mehr die Art wie er sie aussprach, erfüllten ihn mit einem warmen Gefühl, etwas, dass man nicht kennen musste um zu wissen was es war.  
Prides Zähne gruben sich sanft in Jays Hals...

Dieser gab wieder ein Aufseufzen von sich. Seine Miene hatte sich merklich entspannt, und man sah, dass er genoss.. Irgendwann war ihm das jedoch nicht mehr genug... Prides Bewegungen, jedes mal wenn er ihn dort streifte ließen heiße Schauer durch seine Lenden gehen, bis Jay sich keuchend hochzog und Pride mit einer leichten Drehung wieder unter sich ins Gras brachte.

Auch von Pride kam ein leises keuchen, als er sich plötzlich wieder unter Jay fand, seinem Blick nach jedoch nicht abgeneigt. Er hob den Kopf und schnappte mit den Zähnen nach Jays Ohrläppchen, zog ihn so leicht zu sich hinab, sodass er wieder dessen Mund für sich vereinnahmen konnte. Er hatte gefallen an dem Geschmack des anderen gefunden... viel zu sehr.

Jay ging fast schon gierig auf den Kuss ein. Tatsächlich fand sich langsam echte Leidenschaft bei dem sonst so reservierten Techno. Eine Hand ins Haar gekrallt wanderte die andere mit Druck über Prides Schulter, den Arm entlang und über die Seite, bist sie am Hintern liegen blieb. Der Blonde wusste nicht wirklich was er nun tun sollte... denken fiel ihm nach wie vor gerade schwer, also verließ er sich auf seine Intuition.. das Gesicht des anderen nicht aus dem Blick lassend.

Der genießende Ausdruck auf Prides Gesicht, ließ keinen Zweifel aufkommen. Wohl auch in gewissem Grad seiner Intuition folgend entspannte er sich, beide Hände in das blonde Haar Jays vergraben, leicht kraulend.

Jay hüllte sich wieder in Konzentration.. zumindest soviel wie sich im Moment auftreiben ließ. Auf keinen Fall wollte er dem anderen unnötig wehtun.... Eine Hand auf Prides Hüfte, die dort sanft auf und ab streichelte steckte er sich von der anderen zwei Finger in den Mund und befeuchtete sie, um damit wieder zum Hintern des anderen Jungen zurück zu kehren. Als Jay dann vordrang und seinen Augen sich wieder an die Prides hefteten war es einerseits eine Bitte als auch eine versuchte Ablenkung...

Im ersten Moment schmerzte es tatsächlich, bis sich der Schmerz in Lust wandelte, Pride aufseufzte. Weder die Lust noch den anfänglichen Schmerz verbarg er vor Jay, gefangen an dessen Augen hängend, unfähig und auch nicht gewillt den Blick abzuwenden.  
Hatte er sich kurz verkrampft, so entspannte er sich nun wieder. Er vertraute Jay, auf jene Weise, die er nicht begründen konnte, die einfach da war...

Jay bewegte die Finger probeweise. So unwohl es ihm war, Dinge zu tun die nicht eine routinierte Ordnung innehatten... hier blieb ihm keine Wahl und er war froh, als das Ergebnis positiv ausfiel. Jay las in Prides Blick und erwiderte ihn offen. Das Vertrauen überraschte ihn.. breitete jedoch ein warmes Gefühl in ihm aus, das ihn sich weiter wagen ließ.  
Nach einer Weile zog er die Finger zurück und fuhr über Prides Rückgrad wieder mit der Hand nach oben.

Pride hatte sich in den ungewohnten Gefühlen beinahe verloren, die Jay in ihm auslöste, doch nun wurde sein Blick wieder eine Spur klarer, verlangender. Er wollte mehr von dem, was Jay ihm augenscheinlich geben konnte...  
Seine Hände rutschten auf Jays Rücken, spielten im Nacken mit blonden Strähnen.

Jay lächelte leicht, hauchte Pride einen Kuss auf die Stirn, bevor er sich wieder leicht von den anderen hochstemmte und sich mit der Hüfte zwischen dessen Schenkel schob. Jay leckte sich über die Lippen, ließ noch einen wandernden Blick über Pride unter sich gleiten, bevor er vorsichtig ein Stück eindrang. 

Wieder war da Schmerz zu Anfang, doch Pride nahm ihn nur zu gerne in Kauf, für das, was er mit sich brachte. Ein Stöhnen schlüpfte über seine Lippen, seine Finger krallten sich in Jays Schulterblätter. Nicht hätte mit diesem Gefühl mithalten können, es konnte nichts Intensiveres geben, als dies hier...

Auch von Jay kam es Stöhnen. Er hätte es nicht unterdrücken können, auch wenn er gewollt hätte. Das Gefühl war einfach... zu intensiv, ließ Jay alle Zurückhaltung verlieren. Er beugte sich weiter vor und sank dann auf Pride herab, die Enge um sich herum ließ eine unbekannte Hitze in dem Jungen aufsteigen. Sein Atmen war nur noch ein Keuchen.

Das Gefühl zunächst nur passiv genießend, begann sich Pride nun langsam und vorsichtig zu bewegen, prüfend wie weit es ihm möglich war. Die Hitze in ihm zog sich zusammen, ballte sich zu etwas bis dahin nicht gekanntem. "Jay...." Prides Stimme klang leicht heiser..

Jay konnte dem anderen nicht antworten. Vermutlich nicht auf eine Art, die dieser verstanden hätte.. Sein Name ließ den Blonden fahrig lächeln, als er sich wieder hinabbeugte und Prides Lippen mit seinen verschloss. Da war nichts mehr der Zurückhaltung oder vielleicht sogar Scheu. Jays Zunge stieß zwischen den Lippen des anderen hindurch, suchte nach einem Spielpartner um leidenschaftlich mit ihm zu spielen.  
Auch er begann sich zu bewegen, eine vorsichtige Bewegung, in der trotz allem sofort Kraft lag, Sicherheit.

Ein Schauer durchfuhr Pride und das Spiel seiner Zunge wurde ebenso leidenschaftlicher wie seine Bewegungen gegen Jay. Trotz allem, was ihn zu überfluten begann konnte er die Augen nicht von denen Jays wenden, musste immer wieder deren Blick suchen, sich an ihm festsaugen, als ginge von Jays Blick eine zweite, diffusere Wohltat aus.

Bald fand Jay einen Rhythmus der seinen Stößen genau die richtige Einteilung an Kraft und Geschmeidigkeit gab, die für ihn selbst, und wohl auch Pride mehr als nur 'angenehm' war...  
Mit den Händen links und rechts von Prides Schultern im Gras abgestützt, die Finger darin vergraben bewegte er sich gegen den anderen, immer wieder leicht aufstöhnend.  
Auch sein Blick konnte nicht von den weichen Augen Prides lassen.. 

Wo Jay seine Finger ins Gras grub, da gruben sich Prides ins die Schulterblätter des anderen und er musste sich zusammenreißen, dass es nicht zu schmerzhaft wurde für Jay und sein Keuchen vermischte sich mit dessen Stöhnen. Mehr als jetzt hatte sich Pride selten in einen Augenblick fallen lassen, jetzt erst recht waren alle Gedanken verschwunden, machten bloßem Gefühl platz.  
Einem Gefühl, dass sich mit jedem Stoß Jays steigerte...

Jay fuhr mit seinen Lippen haltlos Prides Hals entlang, knabberte, ließ die Zunge wandern und kostete von der weichen Haut. Sein schwerer Atem schlug dagegen, streifte schließlich Prides Ohr, als Jay rau dessen Namen hineinhauchte, völlig Bar jedes klaren Gedankens.  
Seine Bewegungen wurden wilder, leidenschaftlicher, fast als wollten sie ausprobieren auf welches Maß sich die Lust noch steigen ließe...

Eine Grenze schien es für Pride nicht zu geben, da war nur Jay in ihm, Jays Lippen auf seiner Haut, Jays Atem an seinem Ohr... Hier und jetzt war das alles was Pride noch wahrnehmen konnte. Es gab schlicht nichts anderes mehr.  
Als die Gefühle schließlich alle über ihm zusammenbrachen kam dies plötzlich, unerwartet. Er stöhnte auf, die Finger in die Haut Jays krallend, sich leicht aufbäumend und damit noch enger an den anderen pressend. Er konnte sich nicht erinnern jemals so gefühlt zu haben...

Auch der Techno brauchte nicht mehr lange. So weit er sich nicht selbst auf die Spitze zugetrieben hatte - Prides Ausbruch und sein Näherdrängen erreichten das übrige. Durch Jay lief ein leichtes Beben, als auch er mit einem Stöhnen kam und dann auf Prides Brust niedersank. Dessen dumpfer Herzschlag hüllte ihn ein.. ließ ihn erst nach einer Weile selbst zur Ruhe kommen...  
Das war zuviel gewesen.. selbst für ihn. Oder gerade.. Aber Jay fühlte sich so erfüllte wie lange nicht mehr.

Matt, auf seltsame Weise ruhig ging Prides Blick nun zum Himmel hinauf. Seine Hände lagen wieder sanft auf Jays Rücken, hielten diesen sacht an sich gedrückt. Die gerade noch so überwältigenden Gefühle waren abgeebbt, hatten etwas anderem, ebenfalls angenehmen Platz gemacht... Zufriedenheit. Vorsichtig strichen seine Finger durch das Haar des anderen, ziellos, einfach um des Weges willen.

Jay schob sich nach einer Weile, als er die Kraft dazu fand zu Pride hoch. Lächeln... etwas das ihm seit ein paar Tagen deutlich leichter fiel als noch bevor.. jetzt tat er es wieder - oder immer noch. Sanft legte er Pride einen Kuss auf die Schläfe, bevor er seine dagegen lehnte und die Lider ein Stück senkte.  
Und wieder herrschte diese wortlose Stille zwischen ihnen, die so viel mehr ausdrücken konnte als man glauben mochte.. 

Jetzt erst fielen Prides Augen zu, lehnte er sich an Jay, dessen Nähe alleine reichte, dass er sich gut fühlte. Das Knacken der brennenden Zweige wurde ihm wieder bewusst und es vermischte sich in die anderen Geräusche der Nacht, wurde mit Jays ruhigem Atem zu einer Mischung, die Pride langsam aber sicher einschläferte. Was er nach dem ohnehin anstrengenden Tag noch an Kraft gehabt hatte, das hatte er Jay gegeben...

Jay sah versonnen auf den anderen hinab. Wenn Pride schlief hatte er fast etwas Niedliches... wie ein sonst stolzes Tier, so kam er dem Blonden vor. Und hatte er ihn nun gezähmt..? Nein, das wollte Jay auch gar nicht. So lange er nicht verbal 'gekratzt' und 'gebissen' wurde bei Nähe, war es ihm nur recht.. und das war etwas, was er zweifellos als 'Nähe' bezeichnen konnte...  
Mit diesen etwas abstrusen Gedanken schlief auch er ein..


	10. Chapter 10

Es waren die Laute der ersten Vögel, noch vor Sonnenaufgang, die Pride weckten. Unbewegt schlug er die Augen auf und sah zum dunkelgrauen Himmel hinauf. Die Erinnerungen an die vergangene Nacht überkamen ihn nicht verzögert, waren viel mehr im gleichen Moment da, in dem er auch erwachte.  
Langsam wandte er den Kopf zur Seite, blickte in das Gesicht des schlafendes Jays.  
Prides Miene blieb unbewegt, vielleicht ein Zeichen seiner Nachdenklichkeit. Ja... jetzt, als die kalte Morgenluft in seine Knochen kroch, konnte er endlich nachdenken. - Und kam zu dem Schluss, dass er es schon viel früher hätte tun sollen.  
Lautlos stand er auf, griff nach seinen Kleidern, zog sich an. Ebenso lautlos stahl er sich dann davon, nicht in der Absicht Jay alleine zu lassen, sondern um Raum für genau das zu haben, was er jetzt tun wollte: Nachdenken.

Jay erwachte etwas später durch die Kälte und Prides fehlender Körperwärme. Nicht wirklich wach, aber aufnahmefähig setzte er sich auf, warf nur einen kurzen Blick neben sich und umher, bevor er stumm nach seiner Uniform griff.  
In seinem Kopf war eine leicht angenehme Leere... aber nicht die mindeste Beunruhigung darüber das Pride verschwunden war. Der andere war so... er hatte es schnell zur Kenntnis genommen und sich damit abgefunden, und Probleme hatte Jay damit nicht. Sollte Pride sich die Zeit nehmen die er brauchte... er selbst genoss die Ruhe auch eine Weile, bevor er das Feuer wieder schürte um sich ein wenig aufzuwärmen. Mit dem Rücken an den Baum gelehnt, die Arme um die Knie geschlungen blickte er nachdenklich ins Feuer...

Ein Fehler... so weit wollte Pride nicht gehen... doch richtig war es vielleicht auch nicht unbedingt gewesen... Nachdenklich stand er im Schatten des Dickichts, in dem der nahende Morgen noch keinen Einzug gehalten hatte. Sein Blick hing an dem gelben Schein des Feuers, welches Jay entfacht hatte, dann an dem Techno selbst.  
War das Liebe, die er für Jay empfand? Er konnte es nicht sagen, wirklich nicht...

Die Sonne erhellte die ersten Baumwipfel, als Pride sich langsam ihrem Lagerplatz näherte, den Blick noch immer dunkel von Gedanken.

Jay hatte sich nach einer Weile den Laptop aus seinem Beutel geholt und sich darüber gebeugt, ein paar Sachen eintippend. Eigentlich war das im Moment nicht wichtig... aber er hatte sich ablenken wollten sobald er angefangen hatte, ebenfalls über die vergangene Nacht nachzudenken.  
Nach sollten sie nicht', war der einzige Satz, der zuletzt noch hinter seiner Stirn umherschwirrte und sich dort hartnäckig hielt. Er ärgerte Jay. Warum? Hier gab es doch nichts, was dagegen gesprochen hätte.  
Wenn es die Sache mit sachlicher Distanz betrachtet war es absurd, aber wenn es etwas war, das Pride ihm beigebracht hatte, dann dass die Gefühlsbasis manchmal wichtiger sein konnte..

Pride atmete tief durch. Sein Blick fiel auf den Labtop, doch er verlor kein Wort darüber, schien es nicht einmal wirklich wahrzunehmen. "Morgen Jay....", begrüßte er den Techno, ein flüchtiges Lächeln auf den Lippen, welches fast augenblicklich wieder unterging...

Jay hatte Pride vielleicht voraus, das er Probleme normalerweise nicht vor sich hinschob. Egal wie es sich lösen ließ, er versuchte es jedes Mal bevor sie lästig werden konnten.  
Er hob den Kopf und sah auf, ebenfalls Lächelnd. "Morgen."  
Seine Augen folgten dem anderen... waren des einzige was an ihm nicht wirklich entspannt wirkte.

Langsam ließ sich Pride Jay gegenüber ins Gras sinken, die Beine zum Schneidersitz angezogen. Er maß den anderen mit einem nachdenklichen Blick, schien nach den richtigen Worten zu suchen für das, was er jetzt erklären wollte oder musste.  
Dann schüttelte er den Kopf, seufzte auf. "Jay... das gestern Nacht....", er brach wieder ab, nicht wissend wie er fortfahren sollte.

Der Techno hob leicht einen Mundwinkel, blickte kurz wieder auf den Minicomputer hinab, um ihn mit einem flüchtigen Tastendruck abzuschalten. "Ja?"  
Er sah einen Herzschlag lang noch zu Boden, bevor er seine Aufmerksamkeit Pride widmete. "Bereust... du es?"  
Auch ihm fielen die Worte schwer... ebenso wie den anderen direkt anzusehen. Aber das fiel nicht wirklich auf..

"Ich weiß es nicht", gab Pride ehrlich zu. Das war eine Frage über die er die letzte Stunde gebrütet hatte. "Aber... auch wenn nicht, Jay, es geht nicht an... das mit uns..." Warum fielen ihm die Worte so seltsam schwer? Zumindest diese eine Sache war ihm doch klar gewesen... Er sah Jay nicht an, starrte auf die Feuerstelle zwischen ihnen.

"Denkst du das?" Jays Worte klangen nicht vorwurfsvoll oder erschüttert... eher fast sanft. Er wusste selbst nicht, wo er seine Ruhe hernahm, aber sie war da.  
"In einer Welt wie dieser, Pride, läuft nichts mehr wie geplant... nichts wie es eigentlich sein müsste." Er seufzte leicht, fuhr sich über den nackten Oberarm auf der linken Seite. "Ich bin mir mit gar nichts mehr sicher..."

Ein knappes Kopfschütteln. "Das meine ich nicht..." Jays Ruhe schien zumindest so weit auf Pride über zugehen, als dass er seine Worte besser zusammen bekam. "Wenn es darum ginge..." Er seufzte leise, "Es geht nicht an, weil ich nicht weiß, ob ich es ernst meine, verstehst du...? Ich will dir nicht weh tun, indem ich dir etwas unehrliches anbiete...."

Jay schwieg. Unehrlich... vielleicht war es von ihm unehrlich, Pride seine Gefühle nicht zu zeigen. Aber er war so geübt darin.. hatte Jahrelang nichts anderes getan, einfach weil es ihm das Leben mit den Technos erleichtert hatte.  
Das Pride sich jetzt nicht sicher war.. was hatte er erwartet? Alles andere wäre vermutlich unrealistisch gewesen. "Schon okay... Danke Pride."  
Er nickte müde, packte seine Sachen zusammen. "Es tut mir leid.."  
Jay fühlte nichts mehr im Moment... nur eine tiefe Resignation.

Prides Blick bohrte sich in die langsam verlöschende Glut. So einfach war es, etwas zu beenden... oder wie in diesem Falle, gar nicht entstehen zu lassen. Es schmerzte... irgendwie... doch wäre es bessr mit der Unsicherheit zu leben wie schon einmal? Am Ende würde er Jay nur noch mehr verletzten, bestimmt...  
"Mir tut es leid...", gab Pride halblaut zurück. "Ich habe nicht nachgedacht gestern...." Wobei sich jedoch der Gedanke einschlich, dass dies das einzig richtige gewesen war....

Jay schien das Thema augenblicklich bei Seite wischen zu können, so tun, als wäre nichts. Aber das stimmte nicht.. es war seine Art mit seinen Gefühlen umzugehen.  
Er hatte sich wieder auf etwas eingelassen - und es durfte nicht sein.  
Wann würde es endlich.. nicht mehr.. soweit kommen..?  
Stumm schnallte Jay sich den Beutel um. "Ich werde die nächste Stadt suchen. Zu Ram kann ich nicht zurück... Ich werde wieder auf eigenen Beinen stehen. Als Techno oder sonst was... Es wird sich zeigen."  
Er sah voraus, dann zu Pride zurück. "Was machst du jetzt?"

"Weiß nicht..." Was wusste er eigentlich noch? Anders als Jay schien er seine Gefühle nicht einfach beiseite wischen zu können, viel zu sehr hatten sie ihn schon immer beschäftigt. "Ich denke ich werde meine Leute suchen und wenn ich sie nicht finde..." Ein angedeutetes Schulterzucken. "Dann werde ich alleine bleiben. Zumindest eine Weile... in eine Stadt will ich nicht mehr." Er wusste nicht ob er mit dem letzten Satz versuchte klarzustellen, dass ihre Wege sich hier trennen mussten. Wenn ja, dann war es nicht absichtlich gewesen.... nicht wirklich...

Jay lächelte flüchtig, aber es schwang ein unterschwelliger, trauriger Stich darin mit. "Gut... wandern wir noch eine Weile gemeinsam. Ich bin nicht.. sicher mit der Richtung. Nachher verlaufe ich mich wieder."  
Die Worte sollten auflockernd wirken, aber es gelang dem Techno nicht.

Ein Nicken folgte von Pride. Vielleicht wäre es besser sich sofort zu trennen, doch auch wenn er das eine nicht sicher sagen konnte, so wollte er Jay zumindest als Freund nicht verlieren. Merkwürdig einen Techno Freund zu nennen, doch scheinbar konnte er Jay nun nicht mehr zu ihnen zählen.  
Auch Pride packte seine Sachen, schulterte seinen Rucksack und verwischte die Glut mit dem Stiefel.

Sie brachen nach Norden auf. Noch schweigsamer als noch zuvor brachten sie ein paar Stunden schweigenden Fußmarsch hinter sich.  
Jay fühlte langsam aber sicher doch Ärger in sich aufsteigen. Es war vermutlich sein letzter Tag mit Pride und sie brachten nicht mal ein Gespräch zu Stande.  
Auch wenn er seine Gefühle verdrängen konnte - über die er sich ebenfalls nicht wirklich sicher war - würde diese Art von unschönem Abschied noch an ihm nagen... das war Jay bewusst.

Pride war sich nicht sicher ob ihr Weg sie früher oder später tatsächlich zu einer Stadt führte. Er hoffte darauf bald eine Straße zu erreichen, die Jay die Möglichkeit bieten würde alleine weiter zu ziehen.  
Und dabei war er sich nicht sicher, ob er den anderen tatsächlich alleine weiterziehen lassen wollte, so verschieden ihre Ziele auch waren... Es war verzwickt. Egal was er tat, irgendwas machte er falsch, so kam es ihm zumindest vor....

Jay warf immer nur einen Blick zu dem anderen, wenn es nötig war. Es war schon damals so gewesen.. vor dem Virus. In der Schule hatten sich die Mädchen immer ihm genähert und ihm Briefchen oder so was zugesteckt. Er hatte nie großartig etwas tun müssen.. und daraus hatte sich eine zurückhaltende Reserviertheit entwickelt, die Jay jetzt verfluchte.  
Er war unaufmerksam und in Gedanken, hatte keinen Blick für den Stein an dem sich sein Stiefel verfing, ebenso wenig wie für den sich langsam zuziehenden Himmel.  
Als Pride ihn am fallen hinderte schoss ihm tatsächlich leicht die Röte ins Gesicht und er wandte sich ab. Wieder etwas, das ihm einen Wink gab, dass er sich seine Gefühle gestern nicht eingebildet haben konnte.. 

Pride schluckte leicht, zwang sich nichts daran zu finden Jay für einen kurzen Moment wieder halb in den Armen zu halten. Er konnte doch nicht wirklich glauben, dass es mit Jay anders sein würde, als mit den Mädchen zuvor. Bisher war es immer Freundlichkeit gewesen, die ihn dazu gebracht hatte Mädchen an sich heran zu lassen - und jedes Mal war es schief gegangen. Natürlich. Nur aus Freundlichkeit konnte eine Beziehung nicht entstehen...  
Als die ersten dicken Tropfen auf die Erde fielen hob Pride den Blick zum dunklen Himmel. Der Regen traf ihn im Gesicht, erfrischend, sanft als wolle er alle Sorgen wegspülen... "Wir sollten uns irgendwo unterstellen..." Es waren die ersten Worte seit ihrem Aufbruch, die er mit Jay wechselte.

Dieser nickte. Die Ansammlung Tannen unter denen sie sich hier befanden boten nicht wirklich Schutz. "Wo?" Jay sah sich um, dann nach oben... Das sah nach einem wirklichen Wolkenbruch aus.

"Zurück", sagte Pride. "Ich glaube ich habe vor ein paar Minuten eine Höhle gesehen im Dickicht..." Ohne auf eine Antwort zu warten machte er kehrt. Wie er genau den gleichen Weg zurück fand, konnte einem rätselhaft sein, doch tatsächlich blieb er nach kurzem Fußmarsch wieder stehen. Der Regen trommelte jetzt auf das Blätterdach über ihnen, fand nur all zu oft den Weg zum Boden und hatte sie schon innerhalb dieser kurzen Zeit fast gänzlich durchnässt.  
"Dort." Pride deutete auf einen Schatten in einer Felswand, halb hinter Buschen versteckt.

Jay hob anerkennend die Brauen. Das hatte er wirklich nicht gesehen...  
Der Regen war zwar kalt, aber er erfrischte.. gab einen Ersatz für den länger vermissten Bach zum waschen.  
Einen Moment kam Jay der verrückte Gedanke einfach eine Weile draußen stehen zu bleiben und sich zu duschen' .. dann folgte er doch Pride in die Höhle.

Sie war gerade hoch genug um aufrecht darin zu knien, war keine vier Meter breit, doch zog sich weit genug in den Fels um einen anständigen Schutz zu bieten. Pride lehnte sich einen Meter hinter dem Eingang gegen die Felswand, sah hinaus wo der Regen nun in Strömen fiel. Er seufzte leise. Dieses Wetter passte zu seiner Stimmung... würde der Regen nur wirklich alles einfach wegspülen...

Jay zog den Kopf ein und hockte sich ebenfalls irgendwo an die Wand. Hier war es wirklich verdammt eng... aber zumindest trocken. Ein Feuer konnte sie hier wohl schlecht machen... zumindest mussten sie sich dann eng an die Wand drängen um nicht selbst in die Flammen zu geraten.  
Jay zog leicht die Nase hoch, strich sich die Nässe aus den Haaren und warf einen Blick zu Pride, fast gleichzeitig folgte ein leichtes Lächeln.

Ohne sein Zutun hoben sich auch Prides Lippen zu einem Lächeln. Als er es merkte, war es schon zu spät um es zurück zu nehmen, selbst wenn er es gewollt hätte. Jay hatte etwas Niedliches mit den vom Regen wirren Haaren... Pride schüttelte den Gedanken ab, zwang sich wieder nach draußen zu sehen.

Jay ließ sich gänzlich mit dem Rücken gegen die Wand sinken und legte den Beutel bei Seite. Jetzt konnten sie wohl nichts tun außer abzuwarten.  
Es war schon verrückt.. wie als hätte eine unsichtbare Hand sie gebremst, aufgehalten, bevor sich ihre Wege frühzeitig trennen konnten.  
Jay dachte über diese abstruse Möglichkeit nach... und er kam zu dem Schluss, Pride auf jeden fall noch etwas zu sagen. _So_ würde er nicht in die Stadt gehen.  
In Gedanken fing er an, mögliche Worte zu sammeln.

Pride versuchte unterdessen seine Gedanken auf den Regen zu konzentrieren, in dieser Meditation seinen Geist ruhig werden zu lassen. Doch es gelang ihm nicht. Immer wieder tauchte Jays Gesicht in seinen Gedanken auf, wie er über ihn gebeugt lächelte und... Pride schloss die Augen. Das war doch absurd!

Jay rutschte währenddessen viel zu sehr in seine Gedanken ab... es machte ihm beinah Angst. Da war nichts an Sätzen, die er sich zurechtlegen konnte, viel mehr wurde ihm klar, dass er das was er sagen wollte nicht herausbringen würde.  
Die Erinnerungen an gestern Nacht kamen nun doch und sie verhöhnten Jays Entschluss, Pride und das alles einfach hinter sich zu lassen.  
Er würde damit nicht glücklich werden... das wurde dem Blonden bewusst.  
Pride starb ihm nicht durch eine unheilbare Krankheit weg - er ließ ihn fallen.

Als würde es etwas bringen wischte sich Pride mit einer Hand über die Augen, starrte dann wieder ins Nichts. Dieses 'Nichts' war nun nicht mehr die Regenwand, sondern die Felswand irgendwo neben Jay. Erst jetzt bemerkte Pride wirklich wie eng diese Höhle war... bildete er es sich ein, oder konnte er wirklich Jays Wärme spüren...?  
Wie das Lächeln zuvor machte sich nun Prides Blick selbstständig, huschte zu Jay, blieb wie die Tage zuvor an ihm hängen.

Und wieder gab sich Jay nicht lange genug mit dem Problem ab, um sich damit zu quälen. Ein Sprung ins kalte Wasser konnte niemals schlimmer sein als das ständige Ausweichen.  
Als er den Kopf zu dem anderen wandte und ansetzte etwas zu sagen, waren alle Worte weg, alle Satzanfänge die er sich überlegt hatte und so fing Jay bei 0 an. Aber er war jetzt fast sicher dass das das Beste war. "Pride..."

Als habe allein der Klang seines Namens einen Schalter in Prides Kopf umgelegt, wurde der zweifelnde Teil in ihm wieder zurück gedrängt. Ignoriert wie vergangene Nacht, als er das erste Mal etwas wirklich richtig gemacht hatte. Da war er sich nun sicher. Natürlich. Warum grübelte er so viel? Warum konnte er Dinge nicht einmal ohne Nachdenken lösen? Scheiß auf Zweifel, scheiß auf Unsicherheit!  
"Egal...", flüsterte er als Antwort, dann gab es nichts mehr zu sagen. Schon wieder ohne ihn zu fragen hatte sein Körper gehandelt. Die kurze Strecke die es gebraucht hatte um sich zu Jay zu beugen war schnell überwunden, die Zentimeter zwischen ihren Lippen nur noch schneller.

Jays Atem stockte. Das überraschte ihn wirklich... von Pride. Sein Kopf ruckte leicht zurück gegen den Fels, aber nur ein so kleines Stück, dass es weder wirklich schmerzte noch ihre Lippen trennte.  
Einen Moment tat er gar nichts, seine Augen tasteten das Gesicht des anderen ab, ein eigenartiger warmer Glanz darin. Dann schob er die Hand in Prides Nacken und zog ihn sanft näher - endlich die Augen schließend.

Die Erkenntnis, was er tat, kam Pride um einiges verzögert. Doch er löste sich nicht von Jay, schaffte es einfach nicht. Was, wenn das hier nun doch das richtige war? Seine Gedanken flogen unstet von dem einen Entschluss zum anderen, ohne sich entscheiden zu können. Der Kuss schien allerdings eines der schlagkräftigsten Argumente zu sein... Seine Hand hob sich zaghaft, schmiegte sich an Jays Wange...

Nach einem sehr langen Augenblick erst löste Jay den Kuss. Er hatte Pride halb auf seinen Schloss gezogen - das fiel ihm erst jetzt auf, doch der Blonde grinste nur leicht... "Ist das eine Antwort?.. Deine Entscheidung?"  
Das Grinsen zog sich weich zurück, wurde zu einem versonnenen Lächeln, als er ihm eine gedrehte Strähne zurückstrich.

Für einen Herzschlag verlor sich Pride in Jays Augen, brauchte einen Moment um zu Antworten. "Ich weiß es nicht... aber vielleicht muss ich das gar nicht... Ich weiß nur, dass es anders auch nicht geht." Ein leicht hilfloses Lächeln begleitete seine Worte. Nein, er war sich bestimmt nicht sicher, doch noch viel unsicherer war er sich, ob er sich wirklich einfach von Jay würde trennen können.

Jay lachte leise. "Oh.. was für ein Dilemma", neckte er den anderen sanft, verlor sich einen Moment selbst in dem tiefen Blick, was ihn verstummen ließ.  
Dann atmete er einmal leicht ein und aus, legte den Kopf etwas auf die Seite und ließ seine Finger weiter mit den schwarzen Strähnen spielen.  
Trotz allem fielen ihm die Worte noch etwas schwer, aber wie alles bewältigte es Jay ganz gut und ein Lächeln begleitete sie. "Ich liebe dich, Pride."

Pride starrte Jay an, als habe er nicht ganz verstanden was dieser gerade gesagt hatte. Nur langsam sickerte die Bedeutung der Worte zu ihm durch und dann war es, als erschlügen sie ihn förmlich.  
Er musste schlucken, nickte leicht. "Ich denke... ich dich auch..." Die ersten Worte noch unsicher, wurden die letzten fest, nahmen mit dem aussprechen Gestalt in ihm an.

Jay grinste leicht, es wirkte erleichtert. Sanft schob er seinen Arm über Prides Schulter, durch das wirre Haar und legte ihn auf den Rücken des anderen, um in an sich zu ziehen.  
Immer noch lächelnd verhielt er einen Augenblick mit den Lippen an Prides Ohr, schien nachzudenken.  
"Nun.. sieht aus als werde ich ganz schöne Probleme haben, mich von dir zu trennen..."

Die Hand von Jays Wange in dessen Nacken wandern lassend seufzte Pride leicht. "Ja... aber wir müssen uns ja nicht trennen... noch nicht...." Ein Lächeln, als er den Kopf etwas zurücklehnte um Jay betrachten zu können, scheinbar etwas abwägend. Dann grinste er flüchtig. "Nein. Ich will auch nicht alleine weiterziehen..."

Jay schmunzelte. "Dann kann ich wohl nichts machen. Hoffentlich wird dir der Freak mit seinem technischen Zeug nicht zu aufdringlich."  
Das Lächeln auf Jays Lippen zog sich langsam zurück, als Pride ihn wieder mit seinem Blick fing, und fast als könne er nicht anders, beugte er sich wieder zu einem Kuss vor. Leise aufseufzend.

Der Kuss kam Pride nur gelegen. Noch immer war sich ein Teil von ihm nicht sicher, doch er hatte beschlossen dies einfach hinzunehmen - also tat er es auch. Es hatte fast etwas befreiendes, die weiche Berührung einfach hinnehmen zu können...

Jay löste nach einer Weile ihre Lippen und sah nach draußen. Das Wasser tropfte vom Rand der Höhlendecke auf den Boden. Der Regen hatte aufgehört und leichter kuhl-feuchter Dunst schlug zu ihnen herein, wie immer nach einem Regenfall.  
"Sieh mal, es hat aufgehört..."

Dieser nickte mit einem Lächeln und griff nach seinem Rucksack. "Was sollte nicht klar sein?" Damit kroch er aus der Höhle, richtete sich draußen auf und sah sich um. Die Luft war frisch, roch noch nach Regen. Er liebte es...

Jay folgte ihm und steckte sich leicht. Es wurde wirklich Zeit das er seine Uniform wechselte... ihm wurde jetzt nach dem Regen merklich kühl mit dem fehlenden Ärmel.  
Ein Lächeln zu Pride hin. "Auf geht's."  
Sie folgten dem Weg weiter, den sie ursprünglich angestrebt hatten, aber Jay schien nun nicht mehr ganz so zielsicher.. als wenn es nicht ankommen wollte, was auch immer das Ziel war.  
Vielleicht.. war es doch Zeit, dass sie das klärten.

Wenn Pride ähnliche Gedanken durch den Kopf gingen, so ließ er es sich nicht anmerken. Er fühlte sich auf eine seltsame Weise frei, wie er es selten verspürt hatte. Regen wusch Sorgen fort... einmal mehr.  
Auch er schritt gemächlich dahin, den Blick leicht gehoben zu den Regentropfen in denen sich das Licht brach, welches durch einen Wolkenspalt herab fiel...

Nach einer Weile blieb Jay stehen. Vielleicht besaß er einfach diesen Sinn für Romantik nicht... oder er war doch zu sehr abgelenkt von seinen Sorgen.  
Tatsächlich ragten in einiger Ferne die Silhouetten der ersten Häuser auf. Da war eine Stadt vor ihnen...  
Jay betrachtete den anderen fest. "Pride..."   
Seine Art machte es ihm nicht einfacher... sie verunsicherte und faszinierte zugleich.  
Jay beschloss, es drauf ankommen zu lassen, ob Pride ihn gehen ließ...

Pride blieb stehen, wandte sich mit fragendem Blick zu Jay um. Dessen bedrückter Blick schien ihm genug zu sagen und er sah voraus, zu den Silhouetten der Stadt. "Einen Tagesmarsch werden wir wohl noch brauchen. Wie lange wirst du dort bleiben wollen?" Der Gedanke sich von Jay zu trennen gefiel ihm nicht, doch hatte er genug andere Gedanken, die plagend waren. Mehr von ihnen brauchte er nicht, also würde er dies hier nicht zu einem Problem machen. Jay wollte in die Stadt. Gut. Er würde hier draußen bleiben. Auch gut.  
Er konnte warten.

"Mal sehen, nicht länger als nötig... kommt drauf an." Jay nickte leicht, worauf auch immer. Vielleicht hatte er einen Entschluss gefasst. Er musste so oder so in die Stadt.. nachsehen.. Nahrungsmittel beschaffen und etwas Kleidung.  
Sich zu einem Lächeln zwingend schloss er zu Pride auf. "Gehen wir weiter."

Als sie einige Zeit später tatsächlich die Stadt erreichten, zögerte Jay nicht mehr. Er machte einen Schritt nach vorne und drehte sich grinsend zu Pride um. "Ich gehe."

Dieser nickte nur, ein leichtes Grinsen um die Lippen. "Gut." Pride blieb stehen; deutlich, dass er nicht mitkommen würde. In letzter Zeit schienen ihm Städte, diese Ansammlungen von Beton und Stahl, einfach kein Glück zu bringen.

Das Lächeln um Jays Mundwinkel wurde nun doch eine Spur amüsiert. "... aber ich komm' wieder."  
Noch einen letzten warmen Blick, dann wandte er sich ab und stapfte, ohne sich noch einmal umzuwenden zielstrebig auf die Häuser zu.

Pride sah ihm nach, das Grinsen leicht abebbend. Würde er das...? Ja. Wenn Jay es sagte, würde er auch.  
Ohne einen weiteren Blick wandte sich Pride ab und tauchte in einem Gewirr aus Dickicht unter.

Jay fand diese Stadt tatsächlich noch nicht unter dem Regime der Technos; eine Tatsache die ihn wirklich verwunderte. Aber er passte sich schnell an die Situation an und gab sich natürlich.. wie ein Durchreisender.  
Allerdings gab es somit Schwierigkeiten an die Sachen zu gelangen, die er brauchte... was sollte er tauschen?  
Jay überlegte lange.. sehr lange... dann verschwand er in einem Laden.

Pride durchkämmte die Umgebung der Stadt, seinen Rucksack mit den verschiedensten Kräutern füllend, die er führ nützlich hielt. Irgendwann ließ er sich an einem sanft ansteigenden Hang nieder, lehnte sich zurück. Das Gras war noch nass, doch der Himmel klarte auf. Die Wolken zerrissen faserig, tauchten die Stadt in Sonnenlicht. Aus dieser Entfernung hatte es sogar etwas Schönes...

Jay verließ zufrieden den Laden und ließ einen ebenso zufriedenen Verkäufer zurück. Der Junge hatte keine Sekunde gezögert bei dem Angebot und Jay mit allem eingedeckt was er wollte.  
Dafür hatte er jetzt den Laptop des Technos.  
Jay blieb bis zum Abend in der Stadt... dann schlug er den Weg auswärts ein.

Abendsonne tauchte die Hochhäuser in tiefes orange, als Pride eine Gestalt auf der Straße gewahrte, die aus der Stadt hinaus führte. Er richtete sich nur leicht auf, darauf vertrauend, dass er hier sichtbar genug war. Die Beine angezogen und die Arme auf die Knie gestützt sah er Jay entgegen. Lächelnd.

Der Blonde trug nun anstatt der Unform ein legeres Hemd, mit seinem Tarnmuster, dem Stil Prides gar nicht so unähnlich, und abgetragene, enge Jeans.  
Auch sein Haar wirkte nicht mehr so steil fixiert, sondern war wohl beabsichtigt zerwühlt.. vielleicht war es in den letzten Tagen auch ein Stück länger geworden.  
Das Ganze ließ Jay ganz anders wirken. Scheinbar war der Laptop nicht das einzige, was er zurückgelassen hatte.  
Als er Pride entdeckte, lächelte er und kam auf ihn zu, den Beutel mit seinen Sachen geschultert...

"Da bist du ja", begrüßte ihn Pride, als sei es die selbstverständlichste Sache von der Welt. Ohne Hast stand er auf, musterte Jay lächelnd. "Sieht gut aus." Er wandte sich den Hang hinauf, ein kurzer auffordernder Blick zu Jay.

Jay musste lächeln, aber ganz sicher wirkte es nicht. Er folgte Pride stumm, einen Blick über die Schulter zurück zu der Stadt werfend... dann wandte er sich wieder um und ging festen Schrittes neben Pride her, kurz dessen Hand streifend...

END

**Author's Note:**

> (c) 2005  
> Die Charakter gehören nicht uns und wir verdienen damit kein Geld


End file.
